Beetlejuice Ghost-life: Tangled Souls
by NightangelFW
Summary: Sequel to "the last year" Beetlejuice and Lydia is now together, even they still have some few couple problems. Lydia has began on a new school with both new friends and problems. Beetlejuice quickly figure out what love from a breather do to a ghost. unfortunate there is a reason why there have never been heard about this kind of coupling before. more mature scene in this story
1. Chapter 1: Somethings changes

FINALLY! the first chapter is out. the chapter is quit longer than them from "the last year" so it can take a little longer to upload them. I also on my own now with the story, no co-writer. so please tell me if there are really big grammar fail.

I don't own Beetlejuice or the other character in this story. they belong to Tim Burton

blue skinned ghoul is made by me

* * *

**somethings changes**

Lydia woke up early the next day. It was a regular day and still it wasn't. She looked beside herself and saw her best friend sleep. But the fact was that her best friend was a ghost, (correction a Poltergeist) and two days before, they both had confessed their love to each other. There has been no denial that she loves Beetlejuice, but since the prom he had just... looked different.

He didn't look like someone in her father's age anymore... he almost look at the same age as her now. Even in the weak sunlight, she could see it clearly. He still looked like himself with the blond hair, dark color around his eyes, crooked teeth and dead pale skin... and yet, still he didn't. For starters his hair was scruffier and his bangs were now closer to his face, even one of them almost hung down in his eyes. His jaw was now more dominant and she couldn't figure out he have lost weight or gained some around his shoulder and arms.

Lydia was a little confused over this. For she did fall in love with her 'old' best friend and now he was a handsome young him. She could feel she blushed for this thought.

Maybe it was not as early she had thought it was, for she could hear her parents has begun to wake up and walked down to begin on the breakfast... and to Lydia's pure shock, Beetlejuice began to snore loud. Without thinking she threw one of her pillows right over his face, to make him be quite.

"MhhMH!?" he woke up and began to fight against her way of silence him. He managed to get free and looked angry at her.

"**what the?!**-" she attacked him again with her pillow to make him shut up.

"be quite!" she said angry at him "do you want my parents to find you?"

he began to stop fighting against her and when she finally remove the pillow, he looked really grumpy at her

"thanks for almost suffocating me"

"it was the only way to make you quite" she gave back and sat down again with a sigh "how did you sleep?"

"I slept like a dead man" he joked and stretched his body full out, Lydia noticed that his beer (more beetle) belly was smaller now "heh, so to speak" he smirked to her.

she rolled her eyes at him and he gave her a big grin back, that had not change.

"Lyyyydiaaaa!" sang Delia downstairs "breakfast is reeeeadyyy!

"coming mother" called Lydia back and looked at Beetlejuice "I better send you back"

"what? Without breakfast?" he teased upset

"only if you want a really healthy breakfast" she teased back. he looked at her like she had told him to eat something really healthy like a carrot, he would like it if it was disgusting.

"no thanks! Then rather find something under a rock" he snorted and looked thoughtful up to the ceiling "hmm, sounds like a good idea though"

she couldn't help but laugh at him and said his name three times to send him back to the Neitherworld.

As she had suspected when she came down fully redress, both her parents wanted know everything there has been happening at the prom. She has known from the start that it was best not telling them the whole truth, beside no one would believe her if she told she has been dancing with a dead guy. So she told them that she meet this guy(they lucky didn't ask for a name) with blond hair and green eyes.

_very attractive dark green eyes._

She blushed again over this thought; was is just her or was that beginning to be a habit for her today?

Even if the summer vacation has only begun and she saw her yesterday, Lydia decided to visit Prudence and she quickly found out that Bertha also was with her too.

"so how is your relationship with B.J going?" Prudence asked while she looked in her loving magazine of hot or just famous boys.

"we have barely been together for one day, and you're already asking me how it is going?" Lydia asked with a raise eyebrow, but couldn't help but smile over the word 'boyfriend' towards Beetlejuice.

"I was just wondering, because new couples usually spends all their time together" kept Prudence going

"we do" this was not a lie, they spent most of her childhood and teen years together in the Neitherworld. "he just needs some personal space, that's all" she said and hoped that didn't sound too silly.

"Personal space? Like, that is the most stupid excuse I have ever heard" the three girls heard behind them, just hearing that voice was enough knowing who that was.

"hallo Claire" Lydia said monotone and narrow her eyes to the almost full bare skinned old teen in front of her. If

Lydia have not change much with her dark and somewhat spooky dressing choice, Claire has done the completely the opposite. In their older years Claire has begun take less and less clothes on her, making Lydia think her as a stripper when she now looks at her.  
"it not stupid not gluing up to each other all the time. you know, giving some breathing space" Lydia said smart and could slap herself for the word 'breathing' for it was only her there needed to breath of those two.

"hm? Oh whatever" Claire said with her attention on the mirror she always walked around with "I don't even think that... I mean like that boy, has ever told that he loves you. I don't even think he has kissed you" she mocked Lydia fully.

"he have!" Lydia shouted angry and thought embarrassed that it was her there have stated the kissing and accidentally drunk him under the table there made him confess his true feeling for her "he did it under the prom"

"yeah right Deezt" Claire huffed with a evil smile "he's not like, here right now, so that most means that he like, have something better to do" she make a wave with her blond hair and walk away like she thought she own everything "tahta"

"Grr that Claire!" Lydia hissed and walked away from Bertha and Prudence "I show her!"

the two other girls look at each other with odd looks. Not sure why their dark haired friend got so worked up over Claire's words.

Lydia walked mad home and sat outside on the other side of the house. She was so angry that Claire was maybe right in some things in her and Bj´s relationship. For if they was truly together, will he had spent more time with her today?

"hey babes!" Beetlejuice appeared as a beetle beside of her "there is a place in the Neitherworld I gonna show ya! You gonna love it"

"Beetlejuice, I'm not in the mood right now" she said without looking at him. Lydia was a little upset over he only show up now.

"not in the mood?" he asked dump and then said while almost jumping around in his beetle form "then this will cheer you up! Come-on come on come on"

"Beetlejuice no... I need to think here"

"think?! Why will you do that?" he didn't give up "come on babes, it gonna be fun-"

"I said no, Beetlejuice!" Lydia said harsh to him and he appeared in his ghostly form beside of her, because she had said his name three times... with or without her knowing.

"okay... wanna tell me what's bugging ya?" he asked instead

"Claire"

"what?! I thought I scared her to next Saturday" he juiced a sign with the words 'Saturday' on it and showed it to her.

"it is Saturday today" Lydia told him, he came with a "oh" and she sighted and looked at him "Beej? Can I kiss you?"

"kiss me? Why will you suddenly want to do that?" Beetlejuice raised an eyebrow for that question as if he found it weird.

"because we are lovers, aren't we not?" she asked back, also with a raised eyebrow. He looked like he got scared of that thought;

"Lovers?! No, we can't be tha-"

"WHAT?!" Lydia snapped at him, hurt for what he just said "I'm I not good enough for you, like the rest you have been with?!"

"that's not what I meant!" he quickly defended himself and said with a weak smile "you are still my little Lyds-"

"little Lyds?! You still sees me as a child, don't you Beetlejuice? Didn't you hear me what I said to the prom?! I am 18!" she yelled at him, hating that he could not see her as more than a friend and a child.

"but-" he tried with wide eyes over her rage.

"Beetlejuice I am an adult now! I am grown up and you need to do the same!" she pointed him right in the chest "I even too old to believe in ghost!" Lydia saw his unbelievable hurt face when she said the last part. She had hurt him more than it was her attention. She realized what she have done and instantly felt guilty

"Beetlejuice, I-" but he was gone when she by an accident have said his name for the third time.

Lydia didn't call him out the next two days because she too has been hurt of his rejection to their relationship. three day after those other two, was because she didn't have time. for her parents wanted her help with moving some of Dalia's heavier art and Charles back couldn't take it, but mostly his nerves couldn't hold to his wife choice of art. On the sixth day after she had sent him back, she wanted to say sorry to him, but her plans got ruined because her parents wanted go on a family vacation.

"what?" Lydia asked with open mouth when they told her their plans.

"thaaaat's right" Delia sang happy and clapped in her hands exiting "we are going to a relaxing place with a spa, massage and a nice restaurant"

"it says here in the brochure, that the only thing you will be able to hear is the bird songs and sound of the water" Charles said smiling and showed her the brochure "it sounds as a really good place to relax"

Lydia didn't want to go. She just knew she would get bored in less than a hour, maybe she could ask Beetlejuice to come with or he would probably beg her to come along... but she has a feeling he will not be coming right now, if she ask him. she got a feeling that he was in a bad mood from the last time they saw each other and how she send him away.  
So she tried another tactic;

"but dad, mom. We are always home and fixing the house in this time of the summer vacation"

"oh we wanted to try some new this year" Delia waved off and look thoughtful "and we thought that maybe Mister Beetleman could fix the house, while we were gone, but he didn't answer when I rang to him"

_no wonder..._ Lydia though sarcastic, it was her fault and also a little his own fault that he wasn't here right now... she really needed to make it up between them again. She always hated when they have been in a fight. Suddenly an idea hit her

"I could take care of the house" both parents look odd at her "it sounds really nice that place, dad, but I would get bored after a day" Lydia looked pleading on her dad "and you have always told me learn responsibility, so could this not be a good chance for me learning it?"

"oh that sound like a great idea!" cheered Delia and almost began jumping around "our little girl have learned to be responsible"

"I don't know Delia-" began Charles unsure  
"oh Charles. She is not a child anymore" Delia narrowed her eyes at her husband and walked over to some paper where she wrote something down "we just give her some notes she should follow, if she need anything"

"okay... but our vacation will only be on two weeks then" Charles ended the conversation with his last word. That was more than Lydia could dare wishing for and the best thing was... she was home alone to her and BJ's sixth anniversary.

–

Beetlejuice was not in the worlds greatest mood right now, it was a pure luck he had not trashed (more than it already was) the whole Road house. Right now he sat in his couch and had it bad for himself... the only fight he could think of there has been so bad as this one, was that time his bad side had ran amok in Peaceful Pines and back then Lydia have only yelled at him once or twice to convince him to clean up after his own mess. He have just snapped with his fingers so all was good as new... this time she have stepped hard on his pride and feelings for her.

"apologize to her"

"no" Beetlejuice said and took his own heart out there have been speaking to him "I was not the one who said something wrong here"

"you too stepped on her feelings. Where should she know how you treated Ghouls women before her?" his heart asked smart-ass back

"shut up" Beetlejuice growled "why am I even talking to you, you good for nothing?"

"without me, you can't love her" gave his heart back. He did love Lydia, but he was just too proud to admit it "so just apologized to her would ya?"

"shut up..." he said low and stuffed the heart back into place. It would probably keep bugging him the rest of the day. Suddenly he felt Lydia called to him and he did nothing to prevent popping into her bedroom, but she wasn't there

"down in the living-room" he heard her call. He took a quick look around after her parents, but since she used his real name, he just stepped outside the room and downstairs he found himself before her

"hey Beej" she said soft.

"where are your parents?" he asked her

"on a vacation... I take care of the house" she said with arms behind her back and still with a weak smile.

"you're house sitting?" his magic made him sit on a house and he couldn't hold his tongue anymore "why didn't you just go with them? You don't even want to be my friend anymore"

"that's not true Beetlejuice..." she walked over to him, who have juice himself down from the house and out of nowhere she kissed his lips so soft that he was close to flip himself. He stood completely frozen(not literally) on the spot until she broke the kiss "I still love you-"

"yeah right!" he snapped back and felt more hurt than before. First she almost stabbed him down with words and now she kisses him?!  
He heard his heart was close saying something, but he hit his chest hard to make it shut up. Lydia narrowed her eyes at him and said;

"why can't you just-" but he angrily cut her off

"what? Grow up? If you haven't notice Lydia, I AM a grown up!" he sneered and took one step over to her. She has never been scared of him, not even when his eyes began to turn toxic green. He mocked;

"and that was just the most amateur kiss I have ever tried" she scowled at him, but it was quickly turned into a wide-eyes surprise look, when he took her in his arms and lower her so she look right into his face

"THIS, Lydia Deetz. Is a real kiss" he kissed her passionately and it was really rare he did that to anyone, so she should consider herself lucky. He pushed her face away from his, when he felt she began to melt (not literally) in his arms. He looked both satisfied over her look and bitter over to giving her one of those kisses. He made her stand on herself, before he in one jump was five feet away from her.

"better remember how to breath, before you're joining my side" he said in a mocking, but still concerned tone for he didn't hear her breath. She inhaled quickly air to his relief. "why did you call me back? You don't even believe in ghosts anymore" he asked her hurt

"Beej..." Lydia said to him soft, probably still affected by his kiss, she began turning more serious again "I said I was too old believing in ghosts. I didn't say I **didn't believed** in ghost"

he couldn't hold a snort back and crossed his arm in a really immature way

"so what am I, your imaginary friend?"

"no you're not!" she snapped angry back and when she made herself relax again before she continued more soft "you are my best friend and how can I ever seen you as a imaginary friend?" he snorted again, he was still not convince enough to forgive her "Beetlejuice. The Nietherworld is like a second home for me. I will never forget Jacques, Ginder, the Monster across the street, Poopsie... and I will **never** forget or leave you" the only thing he did was raising an eyebrow when Lydia came over to him "I love you..." she tried seeing he allowed to be kissed again. Beetlejuice was actually glad she did that and learned into her, so he both got a cheek-kiss and a hug.

"so I am still your best friend?" he asked her still unsure over all of this

"yes" Lydia said and gave him a weak smiled "I'm sorry for what I'm said to you. You just... well, caught me on a bad time"

he gave a weak smile back: telling her he forgave her. She looked down at the floor "I guess I just don't want to grow up too much..."

he was sure his heart right now make it's own victory dance in his chest right now, but she was still sad and he couldn't stand seeing her sad or upset and the best way to make her happy again was to make her laugh

"is that right? Does that mean I can still do this?" he waved with his hand so they both floated in the air. She smiled glad and nodded 'yes' "or this? Or what about this one" he turned his head into a monster-face; she giggled and right after he spun his head with a pinched scream and she laughed loudly.

you can do all of those things" she laughed and looked at him with eyes there sparkled "so... will you house-sitting with me?"

"anything you want babes" he said with a toothed grin.

–  
Lydia was still startled over the kiss Beetlejuice gave her the night before. She knew he only did it to make his point, or maybe showing her he was more grown up than he acted. She touched her lips with her fingers, he have never kissed her like that before... he have never kissed her before now, the others has been her doing. She turned around to look at BJ there laid beside of her with his face up to the ceiling. She have figure out he only snored when he was half awake and right now he was fast asleep. Lydia move herself closer to him

_I wonder if I can startle him with a kiss? It should be easy now_

she moved so close to him, so close that she had her chest against his, maybe she just could scare him by looking at him? She never succeeding make any of her moves, for right then Beetlejuice eyes flew wide open and she got so startled of this, that she quickly tried to move away, but with a inhuman speed he held her down.

"don't move" he said soft and that make her stop moving completely... she has never heard him talk like that and it made her blush quite a bit, over he said something soft to her.

He looked like he just got a shot of Ecstasy, the pupil in his eyes covered almost his whole green iris. he laid his head down on the pillow again and he looked like he surely was in the seven heaven.

_What going on? Why is he reacting this way? It's not like he has ever hugged me before_

"Beej?" she asked him and was not sure he could hear her, but he suddenly let go of her and she took the changes to move away from him "Beej? What is wrong with you?"

"your heart" he said soft again, still with closed eyes "I could feel it..." he took his hand up to his chest and she understood what he meant... he felt her heartbeat and it most have felt like his own for a second

–

Lydia have once asked Beetlejuice if ghost could dream and he have answered that they could and those dreams was mostly of old memories (that's how they could keep remember things for such a long time) and dreams and nightmares there make no sense like humans. Right now Beetlejuice had a make no sense dream, for he dreamed that he ran up and down some stupid stairs to find his feet... really stupid dream.

It was there he first heard it, it was common he saw or heard a heart in his dream... but feel it?!

Beetlejuice eyes flew wide open, when he realized it wasn't a dream. He could feel a heartbeat in his chest!

Without even thinking he pulled the thing down to him with the heartbeat... it was Lydia... it was her heart he felt. He couldn't even describe how it felt for him and he think it scared Lydia a little to see him like that, so he let go of her and quite to his disappointment she moved away from him.

"Beej? What is wrong with you?" he heard her asking

"your heart... I could feel it" could she not come over to him again, so he could feel it again?

"I'm sorry?" even he could hear that she was unsure she should be sorry or not

"don't be" he said and looked almost dreamy up at the ceiling "oh man, you can do that to me some more"

"why...why did you react like that?"

"you have no idea, how a heartbeat feel on a dead guy" he looked over to her and spread his arms out, inviting to a hug "can you do it again?"he ask quite to her. Lydia look unsure and hesitated at first, but she did come over and lay beside of him. He couldn't stop to readjust her a little, so he could feel the now faster heartbeat in his own chest. If he knew this sooner, he will have **nothing **against sleeping beside of her, in a early years.

"how does a heartbeat feel on a dead guy?" she ask him.

"like a zillion dollars" he said back, Lydia giggled at him. Her heart beat was too good "I could get use to sleep like this"

"really?" she look right into his eyes, those damn beautiful eyes

"really Lyds" and he gave her a passionately kiss right on her lips. It startled her at first, but when she melt in his arms. He was pretty sure they both fall asleep like that, in each others embrace.

–

the days after Lydia and Beetlejuice still acted like they have always do, around each other, but every time they got to close to each other or he hug her more closely he usually do, Lydia blushed highly. She couldn't help it anymore. She have quickly figure out he was more happy to give her hugs, because that little incident with he felt her heart last night.

One day Lydia walk silent over to the playground and saw a really silly sight.

"come out here you little teeth-snack!" yelled the ghost with his whole torso down in the tree's (Lydia have named Spooky),hole there reminded of a mouth with only the ghosts feet could be seen. It really looked like Beetlejuice was close to be eaten by the tree.

"hallo Beetlejuices legs" she laughed. Beetlejuice head came up and looked odd at her "it looks like Spooky is trying to eat you"  
"he can try and I will juice him into splinter!" the ghost yelled with his head again down in the mouth "come, out, of, there you little flea!"

_oh! he is on a beetle hunt_ thought Lydia amused and said wise to him;

"why don't you just turn into something smaller" Beetlejuice fully disappear down in Spookys mouth and seconds later there was heard a loud crunch. A striped weasel came out with beetle legs around the mouth

"haha. So? No food in the Road house again?" Lydia was forced to hold her stomach, because she laughed so much.

"not even a beetle under a stone!" the weasel whined and turned back to Beetlejuice with a grumpy look "that bone-breath took all my money form my secret place!-"

"the secret place under you bed?" she asked him teasing. He huffed and acted like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"he used it all to that stupid rent and now I don't even have any money to-" he stopped himself by slapping his hand on his mouth. Lydia raised a eyebrow for that. He tried to save it; "toiaarr... hey! What about you take with me to the Nietherworld and let the house sit on it's own for one day?"

he have something up in his sleeves, but she acted like she didn't knew that and shrugged;

"okay. What do you have in mind?"

"we could get some money from some suckers to one of those contest there are going on right now" he smiled nasty and licked around his mouth over the thought of money.

"Beetlejuice" she said with her hands on her hips

"two more time and we can flip the whole Neitherworld" he snickered, she make a mentally note that she will keep a good eye on her friend... or boyfriend-agh! She didn't know what they were to each other anymore. She said quickly his names two more time;

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice"

"looks like they knew you will come today, Beej" Lydia smiled when on almost every contest places have a sign where there stood 'Beetlejuice no exit' and the places there didn't have a sign have a big bodyguard instead. The poltergeist has already been thrown out four times, so he was pretty grumpy and sour.

"hmpf! they don't know what they are missing" he mumbled low. A smile return on his face "we could always try to sneak in and-"

"my! What a beauty!" a voice was been heard behind them. They turned around and saw a blue-skinned Ghoul with a gray smoking standing behind them.

"huh? Who is he talking about?" BJ asked dump and looked stupid around, Lydia glared evil at him.

"you, my girl; is a true sight for sour eyes" the two friends look surprised at him and looked at each other "do you sign up to a beauty contest"

"ehm no I-" Lydia blushed. She have never been sign up to a beauty contest

"she is now" Beetlejuice said and popped up beside of the Ghoul "hey, how are ya doing. Her manager, good to meet ya" the ghoul looked foul at Beetlejuice at first(he surely already knew who he was) but he(tried) smiled to them both

"excellent!" the ghoul clapped in his hands and make them both go with him "come with me and I will show you, your dressing room"

Lydia noticed that the Ghoul kept looking weird at her. It creeps her out.

"BJ, I don't think this is a good idea" she said low to her ghost companion "you know I have stages fright"

"don't worry babes" he eased her with his eager voice and yelled to the ghoul "hey! How big is this contest?"

"not so big, but the price is good" he said with eyes on Lydia again

"see? Only very few will look at you and we are both out again" Beetlejuice said to her and clap her sonfident on the shoulder.

"hey babes! Are you ready? I heard that you have been in there a really long time" Beetlejuice called on the other side of her dressing door

"I'm not coming out" she said simply and look at what they have forced her in. she showed way to much skin after her own taste.

"wha'cha matter? The shoe try to bite back?" he joke and opened the door

"Don't come in!"

too late.

He looked straight at her with wide eyes. She has tired to hide so much of her body she could. Before she knew it Beetlejuice have putted his jacket over her shoulder, blushing she looked up and saw he look really pissed.

"are she done yet?" the ghoul came in "why does she-"

"what the hell is **that?!**" snapped Beetlejuice at him and pointed with red-tipped(more claw right now)finger on her. "you said it was a beauty contest, not a strip bar!"

"it is" he said calm back "can you say to her that she need to remove that ugly jacket and-"

"she shall have more clothes on!" BJ now growled and walked right over to a head taller ghoul "I will not let her walk out like that!"

"I think not, Beetlejuice" the ghoul smirked nasty and looked over to Lydia so it ran cool down her spine "isn't she the breather there follows you everywhere? People will pay good money to see living flesh on the scene, because they are so rare here in Nietherworld"

"I will not allow that!" yelled Beetlejuice protective, the ghoul looked mocking at him;

"isn't she old enough to take care of herself?" he took now really many money up in front of Beetlejuice face "beside... I will pay really good money for it"

Lydia knew that Beetlejuice will sell his own brother out if he got enough money for it, so she feared he will do the same with her. To her pure surprise, he slapped the money out of the ghouls hand, so they fell down on the floor

"I will never sell my best friend out, you dirt-bag!" Beetlejuice growled dangerous and suddenly took the ghoul in the neck and lifted him up from the ground, when he took flight "so fuck off before I juice your useless ass to the Saturn!"

he let go of the frightened ghoul there quickly ran out off the door as fast his leg could carry him. Beetlejuice landed on the floor again with a mocking snort.

"Beetlejuice...?" she has never seen him so protecting over for her and it made her some kind of way happy "thank you" she said soft to him

"MONEY!" he suddenly yelled and most have snapped out of his protecting state and his greed returned. He quickly collected all the money the ghoul has left on the floor "and it's all mine!"

she blinked over the sudden changes, but then she laughed while she shook her head;

"I should have guessed..."

"glad that's part is over" Lydia said when they both was back in her parents house "now I just want to have some of my own clothes on me again"

"you said it babes" Beetlejuice said and floated in a more relaxing position while he counted the money in his hands "now I have enough money to buy a new car"

"I surely hope not, you will do that to Doomie" she scowled warned to him

"do you think I will do that?"

"yes"

"aw babes you know me too wel-" he stopped up in his talk and sounds like something was stock in his throat

"what is it Beej?" she asked him concern and was close to turn around

"don't. Turn. Around" he said and looked at her with wide eyes, she realized he was looking at her. Without even thinking about it, she has dressed herself off right in front of Beetlejuice. Her head got completely blushing red over this and none of them, knew how they should get out of this one.

she felt herself really expose for this. Beetlejuice wide his eyes even more when he realized what he was doing and he looked like he was going got get a panic attack. In inhuman speed he snapped his finger, so she had her night-clothes on and he was gone in a flash.

"Beetlejuice wait!" she called after him but he didn't hear her on the other side.

_Oh no... not again_ she thought sad _is he afraid for me again like the last year on Miss Shannon shool?_

It was too late to find him now and explain or maybe ask him about somethings, so she walked to bed.

"I'm pretty sure that no one else has a so complicated relation, as I have right now" she sighted in her bed and closes her eyes to sleep.

The next day she have taken directly to the Neitherworld when she have done the daily things in the house, to find Beetlejuice and hope to find him before the 'misunderstanding' have make to much damage.

"hey Jacques! Have you seen Beetlejuice?" she called then see saw the skeleton Jacques was close to run one of his joking trips.

"Iv saw him foor a moment ago" Jacques said and looked back to the Road house "but the uodd thing iz that Iv hav not zeen him much in twov weeks"

"that because he helps me house-sit my parents house" she quickly explained

"Beeataljuize iz helping you?" he asked surprised

"more like keeping me company" she shrugged and waved bye to him "well, I need to find him. See you later"

Lydia quickly opened the front door to the Road house and looked inside

"BJ? Are you in here?... wow what have happen here?" the whole place looked more trashed than it usually did, it really look like there have been a war inside. She saw Ginder look lost at the mess with a hopelessly look.

"hi Ginder. What has happen in here?"

"it was Beetlejuice. He kept trying to make something out in the kitchen and suddenly the whole thing just break lose" Ginder said and looked cranky at the whole mess "and then Scozzo came and-"

"Scozzo the clown? Oh no, that's why it looks like they have been a war in here. That because there **have** been a war in here" Lydia still didn't knew where her friend was and it was clearly he was not here "did you see where Beetlejuice went off too?"

"after the clown" she said "he took something from Beetlejuice, he didn't want him to take"

"and I only know one place clowns holding to" Lydia mumble and ran over to Doomie to get him to drive her over to the circus.

Over at the circus she heard there was a new war inside full ahead. She quickly ran inside to see what happen and she have to duck immediately when a cream-scream pie came flying. She saw the ghost and the clown in a battle against each other, it was not first time she have seen those two battle, but it was first time it looked like it was Scozzo there have the upper-hand.

"give it back Soczzo!" Beetlejuice sneered jumped after the clown there was pretty fast away from the ghost fingers, even he was so small

"oh it really that important to you?" Scozzo laugh mocking and look at a little not-so-good gift-wrapped box "ahahaa! So what is it? I didn't knew you gave gifts to a new lovers of yours?"

"Lyds in NOT(Lydia felt hurt over this statement) my lover! she is only my best friend" yelled the ghost and reckless ran after the clown there stood with something behind his back "give, it, back!"

"Beetlejuice!" Lydia quickly warned him, but unfortunately she made him look the wrong way and down at her.

"Lyds!" his eyes wide when he saw it was her.

"uhh, look who is joining the party" Scozzo laughed and took the scream-cream pie, he had behind his back up "here girl, take a pie"

he threw it right against Lydia there quickly jumped in cover behind a bigger cake... with a time bomb in it. She wide her eyes in shock and without thinking she quickly throw herself down on the ground, right before the cake explode

"Lydia!" Beeltejuice cried out when he couldn't see Lydia for the cake mess all around "okay! No more mister nice ghost! IiiiiT'S SHOWTIME!" Lydia couldn't see that Beetlejuice did, but she could hear that it was now Beetlejuice there have the upper-hand. Soon after there was silence. She slowly stood up with cake all over her "hey Lyds, you okay down there?"

"yeah... what was that all about?" she said and began to brush the cake off her, BJ teleported beside of her and helped her to get the worst cake off, some of it he ate.

"that clown have tried to ruin my surprise party to you the whole day!" he grumbled loud and look at the exploded cake "I even tried to make you a stupid real world cake!

she looked surprised at him;

"you tried to make me a cake?"

"yeah... but well... Scozzo saw it as a good laugh and put some explosion in it... have tried to take it out from it since he took it... but well... I got distracted by his insults" Beetlejuice mumbled and continued to either looking down in the ground or kick to some of the cake. He has never been good to explain himself, but she understood what he meant and gave him a hug.

"thank you Beej!" she looked at the cake with a frown "but why is the cake green?"

"because there are toe-jam in it" he said like it was the simplest thing in the world

"Beetlejuice. That is not real world recipe!" she giggled at him

"then it was the closest thing I could find there looks like butter!" he quickly defended himself. He looked from the cake to the half unconscious Scozzo. A evil smile came over his face "hey, since the cake is already ruin" he let go of Lydia and took some of the cake up from the ground and rolled it into a ball, Lydia quickly got his drift "why not make a cake thrower of it? HEY CLOWN! TAKE A CAKE!"

Scozzo have not even open his eyes fully before he got cake right into his face. The two companion keep throwing cake after him, until he as fast as he could bailed out, without looking back.

"haha. We really 'cake' him" Lydia laugh and brush the cake off her and look curious at her friend "what was it he took from you?"

"oh...here" he took the box up and gave it to her "happy anniversary Babes"

"you...? oh my gosh, I forgot it's our anniversary today!" Lydia have first now realized that it was their anniversary today... she felt so bad for have forgot something, she have always been after him for.

"you? Forget?" but it look like it only amused Beetlejuice highly and he said with his British accent "well why my dear, can you forget a day so important as this day of our friendship? You most in is so much shame in yourself"

"knock it off Beej" Lydia said with narrow eyes, but she did smile back to him. She open the box "waow a spider-necklace! It almost look like my spider brooch!" she took it around her neck and thought it fit really good to her spider-dress "uh I could kiss you for that"

before she could do that, he silent stop her with a raise up hand.

"wait with that till we are back in your place... I need to explain some things for you"

he sounded (oddly) serious, so she didn't argue

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice"

back in her room, Beetlejuice first look down in the ground, looking like a child there knew he have done something wrong, he look up in her eyes and said;

"I don't want us to be lovers"

it make her sad over this statement, but ask anyway;

"why not?"

"because I don't to see my best friend as one of **them**" he said to her and narrow his eyes a bit when he said 'one of them'. It hit her what he meant

"so best friend is better than lovers?" she ask him so be sure

"it is in my book" a black-green striped book appeared in his hand, he throw it away from him and it disappeared.

"so why did you ran yesterday?" she ask confused, she have really believed that he will never see her again.

"hehe... you took me off guard" he said sheepish and took his hand behind his back, he almost look like he blush "didn't expect that you suddenly will do that"

"took the ghost with the most off guard? Most be a rare sight" she tease him, he raise a eyebrow at her in a 'don't expect to see that again' look. Lydia ask him more serious and nervous "Beej... don't you want me to be more than you little Lyds?"

"you are still my little Lyds" he said with a confident smile and walk over to give her a hug

"you know what I mean" she whispered in his arms. He was silent for a while before he ask her with a low voice;

"...can we just keep by staying best friends?"

"we are more than that now, and you know it" she said to his face, he look scare over something "are you scared it won't work?"

"I'm not scared. I only... well... kinda..." he trailed off and tried again "I don't want to lose ya babes. Best thing there are happen to me and all" he mumbled the last and look at her with hope in the eyes "we can still be friends if this won't work, right?"

she knew that it will be really difficult to return as friends after have taken a so big jump in a relationship, but she could see it will mean a lot to him, so she said with a weak smile;

"sure Beej" she began to blush over the way he was hugging her.

he said more soft to her "let us take it slow, okay?"

"snail slow or Beetle slow?" Lydia tease him to make the tense aura go away, she make a small squeak when he learn her down again, so she saw right into his unbelievable over-living green eyes.

"whatever **you **wants babes" he said soft to her. This was it... she was the one now who decided how far she will go in this.. it she didn't want to, he won't do it. But she also knew he have far more experience that she have, so she want to learn it right from him.

"kiss me... learn me how to do it right..." she whispered nervous. He smiled big to her and gave her a teasing kiss on the cheek.

"you don't need to learn that. you already give some there can make a dead guy, feel alive again" Beetlejuice said soft to her, his eyes narrow when he realized something "but for pete's sake, remembered how to breath!"

she quickly began to breath again and she gave him a sly smile back and wrap her arms around his neck.

"only if you will begin to call me your girlfriend" she said to him, best friend was maybe good enough for him but not fer her.

"girlfriday?" he teased back.

"girlfriend. Say after me; girlfriend"

"say after me; girlfriend" he mimic her voice

"close enough" she said smiling but still role her eyes of his silliness

"close enough"

"knock it off!"

"okay" he said with his own voice again and learn close to her face again, so she was really close to forget how to breath again "now what about that kiss you promise me?"

"I didn't promise you anything" she tried to tease him with her whispering voice, he got a big grin for that. "but I think I give you one anyway"

she learn closer to give her best friend... no, boyfriend a kiss. He did manages to say before her lips touch his;

"kisses... y'know I love them"

she couldn't hold a small laugh back and he gave her a kiss there was even better than the first he gave her. She was completely lost in his lips and he gently lift her a little up, so her fast beating heart was against his still heart. She heard him drone exited over this and she love everything he did, even if it was just some little kiss... a kiss there could make the dead feel alive and a living feel more alive.

Everything was just perfect right now.

"Lyyyyydiaaa! We are hoooomee!" Delias voice was suddenly heard from downstairs. Both jump of shock over this, for they was one day to early.

"BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice" Lydia said as quickly as she could and she landed on the floor with a little bump, when he disappeared back to the Neitherworld

"argh come one babes! It was just beginning to be good!" she heard him whine from the other side of the mirror. She couldn't help but laugh over this moment, they have shared together. But she knew they will come more of those, so right now she just smiled sweet back to him, before she walk out of her room to meet up with her parents to hear how their vacations have been.

It have been a little difficult, but from friends to a couple felt more normal than she thought it could be.

* * *

this chapter was only made a lot later, for the second chapter was good, but didn't tell things I need to mess out. well not much to say here. Beetlejuice and Lydia try to figure out they new love to each other and something like that


	2. Chapter 2: New school and steps

**Beetlejuice character belongs to Tim Burton.**

**Ella and Louise belongs fully to me. **

**please tell me, if you found really big gamma fail. thank you**

* * *

**New school and steps**

Lydia has already spend 3 weeks of the summer vacation and right now she was sitting on her room floor, looking at the over 20 brochures there lying in front of her. Both her parents have give her all the brochures, they could get their finger in and have even tried to visit many of the schools to see she likes them, she quickly say no to the visit part and have quickly taken all the brochure up to her room. Even there was so many new schools to chose from, she still have no idea, which new school she should take.

"hey Babes! Wanna let me out?" said a far too common voice from her mirror.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" she said without looking up, she was too busy looking at the brochures

"whatcha doing?" he asked while he sat down beside her, even they already have some good lovely moments together already, he gave still her personal space... just as she like it.

"I'm trying to find a new school, but it's not easy"

"Pff! Who needs to go in school? Just look at me and I turn out good" he open his mouth inhuman so Lydia could look down in his throat and down there he had a miniature amusement park.

"I want to have a good education" she said and push him away with a small laugh "some of us, can't 'amuse' around and take money from others"

"it works good enough for me" he took anyway a random brochure up and gave it to her. "take this place"

"you only took that one because it was closest to you" she said smiling "try read it before I will say yes"

"me? Read?!" he make a grimace

"don't play dump with me B.J" she said with a raised eyebrow and a smile "I know you love to read even if you won't never admit it"

he look at her with a silly smile before he opened the brochure and began to read it. Only seconds later he made a really big gasp and quickly dropping it, like it was dangerous.

"not for you"

"why not?" she questioningly over his reaction and began to read it herself.

It was a health school; it only gave healthy food and very much exercise classes. That's why he didn't like it, Beetlejuice hated everything there was healthy.

"it's not you who shall go on a new school, silly" she grinned, but she threw it out in the garbage can "but, the standard it way too high for me"

he took a new brochure and read it.

"this one is a music school. You can be the next rock star" he turn into a rock there look like a star. She giggled;

"nah. Throw it out"

"okay Babes" he threw it out "what do I need to be looking for?" his eyes almost pops out of his skull. she giggled;

"something with photo with not too high standards"

after a half an hour later they have found three brochures with photo classes.

The first one was outside the country, the second was an almost a normal school and the third was a college.

"hmmm. Hard to say which I should choose" Lydia muttered, she looked first at the school outside of the country

"can you take out of the country?" she asked.

"don't know" Beetlejuice shrugged

"you've never tried?" she ask surprise. He was a guy who couldn't sit still for one hour, so it was hard for her to believe him.

"come on Lyds. Have you ever heard others say B-... Be-..." his face made a weird grimace as his own name got stuck in his throat. He sighed and asked instead"... there call me except from you?"

Lydia blinked, slightly surprised he couldn't say his own name, then she remembered;

_oh yeah, that's right. He is not allowed to say his own name for a strange reason._

She smiled to him, took the brochure and threw it out, he looked questioningly at her.

"I don't takes the chance" she say. he smiled back and look at the two last;

"two left. which one?"

"don't know Beej" she shrugged and looked into his sun yellow eyes with the dark green Iris.

She moved closer to kiss him. he didn't say no to that and took her into his arms. Lydia kiss him on his pale cheek, she heard him groan ignored that she teased him, because she didn't kiss his lips. He tried to catch her lips, but she keep avoiding him playfully. eventually he changes tactic and got really big, cute puppy eyes

"Babes... don't tease me like **that**..." he said quiet almost sad to her.

"Aww... it look soo **cute** on you" she teased

"gah! Hate that word" he quickly made a disgusted face.

"especially when it's used on you?"

"yep" he smiled slyly back to her and tried to kiss her again. But she stopped him by setting her fingers against his lips

"remember what you promise me" she whispered soft and still hard to him "I will be the one who takes the step

"you have already walk over this line, so that don't count for me anymore" she knew he was right, but she raised a eyebrow at him anyway "loopholes... you gonna love them. For then you gave me permission to kiss you and now you can't hide from that little rule anymore"

"you are a real con man" she snicker for that and he learn into her, so he almost pinned her "but you can always give me some sugar" she burst out in high laughter when he did gave her a sugar bag "smart guy..."

"hmpf. You know me too well Lyds" he huffed, he juice the sugar bag away and now completely pinned her under him there have a big triumph grin. Lydia could feel she blushed big over this, but did allow him this time to kiss her passionately... a softer side he only showed her. Lydia was so lost in his kiss that she laid her arms around his neck and he lifted her gently up, so she now sat in his embrace. They both stopped up frozen, when they both heard footstep on the stairs.

"hide" she told him fast.

"wha-.. wait.. what?" Beetlejuice was completely taken by surprise like her.

"hide Beetlejuice** hide**"

Before the door was fully open, Beetlejuice moved away from her in a close panic and juiced himself into one of the brochures. Delia's head look into the room.

"hi mother" Lydia said half laughing in a vain attempt to not to blush over how awkward she felt right now

"Lydia dear, have you found a school you will go on after the vacation?" Delia asked with an almost singing voice.

"no... I.. well.." she felt that Beetlejuice poked the two last remained brochures into her hands and quickly she showed them to Delia.

"I found these two, but I frankly don't know which one I should choose"

Dalia took the brochures, looked at them(Lydia saw Beetlejuice quickly juice himself away) and screamed overjoyed over one of them, there made poor Lydia jump startled.

"OH Lydia dear! You just **have** to go on this school. It is the same school I went on and I turn to be a **great** artist!" she said and showed the brochure with the college school to her "but you have to move to live on the school.. but **we will** find a way to let you go on that school!" Delia said with a voice that she would die before letting Lydia down.

Lydia rolled her eyes behind Delia, but at least she did help her choosing a school for her, so it wasn't that bad. Before she knew it, Delia had dragged her downstairs and they(Delia did all the talking) talked to her father about the school she should go on. Before the day was over, they had signed Lydia up to the new school.

then Lydia finally walked up to her room again, pretty happy over it was that school, she should go on after the vacation, it sounds like an awesome place. The only problem she saw with the school was that she has to share a room with somebody else... it could come as a problem, when you have a boyfriend there is a ghost, there didn't like to follow rules..

"Beetlejuice?" she called out in her room. She knew he was still in there. Where was another question.

"Beetlejuice, where are you?" she asked again and still no response. She said his name the last time real slow "beeetleeejuu-"

"okayokay, I'm here! don't send me back, okay?!" she heard him say, almost scream.

she looked down at herself and saw he had transformed himself as a brooch on her chest

"how long have you been there?"

"since your mother took the brochure" he replied simple.

"alright, will you stay there or will you changes yourself back?"

He smirked slyly up to her "I don't know... feeling pretty good to hear your heart so close... and feel it" since they was began to be really together as a couple, he had something with heartbeat. she didn't complain, but she still did not give him his will all the time.

"okay, smart guy. Of. Now"

He smiled teasing to her, but did transform himself back. He now stood against one of the rooms walls with a grin and his hands down in his pockets.

"congrats with your new school. Babes"

"thanks B.J" she walk closer to him "do you stay with me, till I fall asleep?"

"pff. like I ever going back to sleep alone" he said with a big smile across his face.

the summer vacation was over faster than she could say "sandworms".

Now she sat in her parents' car with one suitcase with most of her belongings. She did know she couldn't take the mirror, Beetlejuice used to get to the living world, with her, so she took the second best thing. The sized piece of the mirror there was cracked of the mirror(the mirror was juiced whole again after the Prom) after the backfire of the calling of Beetlejuice. Almost the whole last year on Miss Shannon's school, she has used this piece of the mirror.

The Photo-colleges was big and divided in two large buildings. One to all classes and the second was student's rooms.

After have talked to the Principal to the colleges, she was shown to her new room. The room was not as big as her own room back home. the room had two sofa-beds, two writing-tables (with chairs of course), one large bookcase and beside it a wardrobe with two door to each person who live here. There were two windows in the room. A small one, by the door and a large(enough to a person is able to jump out of it) one, between the beds. She could see that her(she was not in the room right now) roommate have chosen the bed to the left, so Lydia packed her things out one the bed to the right.

_This place doesn't look so bad. I just hope my roommate isn't a Claire Brewster copy_

After her parents have taken a look around inside the room and left Lydia on her own, Lydia began to put her clothes in the closet and her own personally touch at the bed.

Someone walked into the room and she knew some kind of way it was her roommate... but she really hoped she was wrong in this case.

The girl was thin, too thin for her own good with long dark-blond hair, chestnut brown eyes and a tan skin color. But it was the way she have dress herself and the attitude she showed, Lydia just knew she didn't like her at all.

"you must be one of the new girls" she said in a snobbish tone "how long do you think you will hold?"

"excuse me?" Lydia raises her eyebrow. The girl was not impressed at Lydia's comeback

"I don't think you will hold a month, the way you look at-"

"**hey!** Who have invited **you** in?" Another girl's voice was heard to say a bit harsh, behind the first girls back.

The snobbish girl and Lydia turned around. come in the door; another girl with same body build as Lydia (she just have more curves) with light-tan skin, short light-brown hair and glasses. Her clothes was simple, but she was not shy to show she was a young women and all her attitude show a confidence there was high as a mountain. She forced herself into the room and now stood beside Lydia with hands on her hips.

"she did" the snobbish girl say by a look over to the confused Lydia. The girl who stood beside of her took a quick examine look at Lydia.

"she don't look like, she has invited you inside, Louise." The girl with the glasses remarked cocky and asked slightly annoyed "Well, what are you waiting for? Out, out **out!**" the strange girl began pushing Louise out of the room and slammed the door right in front of her. she Brushing her hands against each other with a triumph smile, she turned around to get a better look at Lydia.

"be careful around her, Girl. Louise thinks she own the place" she said

"who.. who are you?" Lydia asked blinking.

"oh sorry for that." the girl apologized laughing, at least she was more polite than the other one "I'm Ella, your Roomie and new best friend" Ella said with a wide smile. Lydia didn't quite know what to think of her roommate.

"my name is Lydia" she said politely and asked "are you also a second-grader?"

"me? Nope girl. I only know that snobby bitch from my days in public school. This is also my first year here" Ella explained and walked over to Lydia. she gave her a friendly clap on the shoulder "stick with me Lye, and I make sure she won't bug you again"

"Lye?" Lydia asked and somehow found Ella slightly like Beetlejuice with that cocky attitude.

Ella grinned "Well. That's part of being me. I call all I like a nickname"

"okay... Ell" Lydia said smirking back, so far Ella seems to be an awesome roommate.

"hey, since we are now friends and all of that. What about we sees what this place can give us?" she blinked to Lydia. She smiled back a quickly smile and followed Ella out on the schools grounds. Both girls went on the school corridors and found a really dark room, the both only look in, but didn't went inside.

"hm.. this room look really creepy" Ella comment with a frown

"I think it's a dark room" Lydia said and saw many of the same things she have in her own dark room was here

"awesome" Ella said and added with a side look at Lydia "if you see a spider, will you tell me it?"

"okay... are you scared of spiders?" did Ella also immediately believe that she was a weird girl, just because she dress the way she did?

"me? No way, even if I see a football size spider, I won't even throw it against Louise because I think it will be evil to scare the poor spider" Ella laugh and show with her hand how big the spider could be. Lydia wide her eyes and have a feeling, if Ella ever sees Grinder, she would not even ran screaming away but will probably try to give her a hug or something like that. Her roommate surprise her a little there. They went further inside the college and found-

"this most be the canteen! Hope they will give some good food today, for I can eat a horse!" she took Lydia in the arm and drag Lydia with her "let find our future sitting places" they both walked around the many seatings and only few other people was also in the canteen to check the place out. Lydia couldn't stop but jump a bit, then some began to wolf-whistle, for she thought it was Beeltejuice. She turn around and to her surprise it was a group of boys there was sitting for themselves. one of them looked big-smiling at them. Ella did also notice this and looked examine at the three boys, one of them look at them with a lustful look, and look more interest now when Ella examined them. Ella snorted disdainful loud and the boys almost flinched at it. Both her and Lydia turn around to walk out of the canteen. "jerks... we have not even been here one day and they already think they can got some" Ella mocked clearly. Lydia was again surprise over her roommates way to react on things.

"you're used to this?" she ask her

"are you not?" she ask back with a raised eyebrow and stop up.

"no... only a little. I was on a school only for girls" Lydia mumbled. the only ones there have been interest in her, was dead people. No living have seen her more as a friend. It was a little embarrassed to think it like that.

"Come on Lye, look at you!" Ella said hard and wave her hand over to her "you are a dark beauty and have the curves the right places. The boys here will **drool** all over you"

Lydia was not interest in other boys... she have Beetlejuice and he was already a handful. She smiled over the thought and Ella may have believed it, she said there make Lydia smiling, so Ella smiled back

"I hope it will never go so far"

"don't worry. You shall just kick them in the balls if they went too far... if you don't do it, when I will do it" Ella laugh and make almost Lydia jump over that kind of statement, she knew for sure that Ella will not be boring to be around.

"so how have your first day been on your new school?" Beetlejuice asked her, when she finally found time to sneak to the Nietherworld. The week was almost already over. her and Ella have chose to stick together and have taken all the same classes, so they have at least one they could talk to all the time.

both her and Beetlejuice walk slowly on the Lost highway.

"I think it is a great school! The teacher is kind, the food is good and the classes. me and Ella-"

"who is Ella?" interrupted Beetlejuice curious

"my new roommate" Lydia said simple "she is a cool girl"

"hmpf!" he huffed and crossed his arms. He became far too fast offend, because she spent a little more time with others.

"aw come on Beej. She will not take your place" she role her eyes at him and gave him a friendly hug. She had figured out he won't give or take kisses from her in the Nietherworld, he was probably to proud to show his heart. "I am here with you and not her after all"

"okay Lyds, you broke my ice" he turn into a ice sculpture and broke into pieces and in a poof he was back to himself while she giggled of him, but became increasingly seriously when she said;

"I still need to be with other people. you cant have me all to yourself"

"sure I can" he huffed and it turn into a nasty smile "for I already have"

"you are obnoxious" she laugh and she laugh more when he turn himself into Beegor

"hehe I knoow I am really obnoxious. Obnoxious nasty ghost with the most that's is" he turn into a carousel vision of him and laugh evil, before he turn back to his (ab)normal self with arms out in triumph

"it does still not mean I can throw her out of **our** room" she rolled her eyes at his keep transformations

"you sure, you can't kick her out? For it really began to be boring to sleep here lately" Beetlejuice landed on the ground with crossed arms and look almost lost for a moment.

"I will take home in this weekend" she giggle over his changes in mood and added "so I call you there?"

"great! Don't wanna miss it" he grinned big, so all his beetles in his teeth could been seen

it have been a long time since Beetlejuice had slept in his own coffin bed. It has been such a regular thing for him to sleep with Lydia now. For him it just felt wrong to sleep alone now, so he used most of his time to stared up in the ceiling(and it stared back) the night before the weekend

"this is ridiculous" he growled to himself "why can't I just get some shut eye and get a move on?" he shrugged and try to reasons with himself "it's only a girl... younger than any of the others, so why should I care?"

he sighed deeply about this... he wasn't stupid and he knew exactly why he cared. One word did the whole difference, a word made her more special than the others... Lydia.

This girl, he was with right now, was Lydia. Not some ghoul he have picked up from the street, er to get some of his lust out of his system.

"can't believe I have actually kissed my best friend..." he look over to the man-size mirror "all though. It was her there began all this mushy stuff and not me-" he slap himself "Lyds is beginning to con me up here and I lets her doing it!" but just the thought who she have kissed him... even is she was a amateur, Lydia have give him some kisses there could makes his head spinning, feel breathless, even if he didn't need air and make him feel more alive than he have ever done than he was alive.

He blinked over this thought

"I have to learn how to control my thoughts" he whined. He slap himself on the side of his head and decided to see some NTV for he knew he won't get more sleep this night. So most of that morning, Beetlejuice sat in front of his TV and look at random channels, not caring what he saw.

Beetlejuice felt a shiver down his spine, Lydia called him!

He didn't need the mirror in his bedroom to come to the Outworld or any other mirror in that case.

He was a Poltergeist for peach sake!

That simply means that he could 'pop' into the Outworld, just so long he could find the gateway between the two worlds and finding the gateway was so easy for him, like to blink with his eyes.

So when his name was said for the third time, he almost throw himself into the gateway, inside her mirror and right into her, where he gave here worlds biggest kiss.

he realizes what he just did, he quickly move away from her and said sheepish;

"hehe, hey Lyds"

"well hallo Beej" Lydia almost grinned sly of him over his kiss "glad to see me?"

"well, I have not seen you- how long was it again?"

"highly five days"

"yeah! I just want to... " it was first now Beetlejuice discovered the changes in her room "**EEEPPP!?**" the whole room was in bright color and with big **pink** things around the room "ARGH! IT BURNS MY EYES OUT!"

his eyes began to go in flames, while he began to spin his head(still screaming) around. He could remind about a weird lighthouse right now.

"relax Beetlejuice! It's only my mother who thinks when I go on a new school, I might better like her art style now" Lydia said with crossed arms over his reaction, but she could not hide a amused smile

"get it away! It's too cute and fuzzy and- **Argh!**" he took himself to the head and began to ran in circles, like a headless chicken, to get away from it all. he Finally jumped into her closet and yelled from the other side "**I can't take it!"**

"talk about overreacting" he heard her say ironic "will you be quite and help me to remove the curtains?"

"I will burn them if I was you" he look out the closet on really ghostly manners with only his head through the door "why keep doing this?!"

"her own way to tell she don't like my stile" she shrugged of him and took a look around self since she had already take some of the cuteness away, she look at him and asks; "can you juice the last back to normal?"

"define normal, babes?" he ask and went through the door, she giggled short over his comment.

"as my room always looks like?" she said like she talk to somebody with no brain "you know... normal for me?"

"I can give more Neitherworld theme over it?"

"so much I would say yes, I have to say no. I can't have my parents know about the Nietherworld or you"

"fiiine babes" Beetlejuice grumbled with a defeated look up. A impish smile came on his face "but your folks already know about me and the Neitherworld, there are just to blind to realized it, HA!"

"very funny Beej!" Lydia narrow her eyes against him "but I can't let them know truly about you... they will just send you away"

"they cannot do that. We are stock together" he got glued to her side for a second "we are pals in pranks and-"

"boyfriend and girlfriend?" she interrupted

"I'm getting to that.." he mumbled

"don't tell me that it's one of the words, you won't say?" she ask with a spark of sadness, he walk over to her and lay his hands on her shoulder to show he listen "you still don't want to tell me you love me..."

how could he tell her that he hate to explain himself? He got a idea and took her up in his arms, she gave a surprise gasp.

"why should I tell you that, when I am better to show it" he said smiling and slowly brush his face against hers, he slowly gave her a passionately kiss on her lips, so good that she quickly laid hers hands around his neck. He slowly letting go of her lips and look at her with a rare softness

"better than some silly words, huh?" he almost whispered to her to make it more passion for her sake.

"close..." he raise a eyebrow offend, but when she smiled teasing "but good enough" she gave him a tenderly kiss on the cheek "do you want to stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"no" she punched his arm and he gave her a big grin "I gonna stay the whole freaking night here, for you own me some sleep"

"ohh... do you also want me to tell you a bedtime story?" Lydia mock him playfully, he let go of her, so she almost landed(if not he had make her float in the last second) on the floor hard,to show what he thought of her comment "whow... well, what about just share my heart with you?"

just the thought about that, gave Beetlejuice a silly smile.

–

"hey Ell, where are you going?" Lydia asked, after she was come back to the college and soon been there for three weeks.

"Out" she just said short for head and took a thin jacket over her.

"Out? We have not been on the school in a month and you will already out?"

"not that kind of out" Ella laugh and winked "no, I go out in the town. See if there are some parties I can crash or some boys I can seduce"

Lydia frowned over that comment her roommate came with and asks instead;

"are you sure you can handle yourself? I don't want to hear the next day that-"

"you worry to much... just like my brother" she waved off with one of her hands on her hip.

"you have a brother?" Lydia ask slightly surprise

"I have two and you can have them both- nah, my oldest brother you can get" she joked and ask; "don't you have siblings?"

"no, I'm only child" Lydia shrugged, she have never thought about how it will be with siblings. It could be cool to have, but then she had probably never met Beetlejuice.

"lucky you" Ella sighed dramatic and look like she have a wish she could be only child for one day. the look quickly disappeared "well, now I go out and use all my moneys. wanna come with? For I have enough bucks to two" she show a whole bankroll in her hand, Lydia looks with wide eyes on them.

"wow... how did you get so many?"

"because my parents is rich" she said like it was nothing

"**you are rich?!**"

"obviously" Ella draw the word out so it again sounded like it was the obvious thing in the world "well, wanna come?"

"I pass, but maybe sometimes later" she smiled back to Ella for the offer

"sure thing" her roommate smiled, turned around to walk out and said; "see you later girl!"

Lydia suddenly saw she got a opportunity to invite Beetlejuice into her room, since Ella will be out the whole night. she quickly ran over to the door to asks;

"hey wait, when do you come back?"

"don't know, maybe around three hours"

that was more than enough

"all right! See you later"

"later!" waved Ella back

–

Beetlejuice began to really hate those nights alone for it began to be a habit for him to sleep with Lydia.

So he didn't sleep so well that night like many others nights. as next morning(finally!) came, he used most of his day to pull pranks on his neighbors and on single unlucky slime-ball passing by, until Lydia(_YAY!_) called him.

It happened when he nearly kicked the Monsters across the street's backside, he felt the well-known chill in his body when she called on him. He did succeed to kick the Monster before he got transported into the Outworld.

"Hi Babes!" he jumped over to her to give her a hug, still grinned over the prank he got away with.

"hi to you too Beej" Lydia laughed hugged him back. "well? What do you think about my room?" she asked as she let go of him.

he looked around, it was smaller than her room with her parents and he could easily smell that there was someone in here there use a flower/berries perfume... yiak!

"need something gross and revolting" he said in a fake serious tone and made a loud burp "like me"

she elbowed him lovely and he reacted by beginning to battle with her playfully, for in his head it have been long time since he last have seen her and he just love to hear her laugh.

At last he pinned her against the wall and he saw into her face and badly wanted to kiss her.

He laid his lips and felt a great feeling to be alive. He could feel she laid her arms around his neck and took him into a fierce kiss. His mind just closed off and rest of his body just reacted of pure instinct to get closer to her, so he could feel her heartbeat, he couldn't hold a groan back, for this was just way too good! She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes

"did you like that?"

"more than you think" he smiled and took her a little closer to him, He could feel that her heart beat rather quickly... wonder what makes her nervous?

"Beej... come" blushing big, she took him gentle over to her bed.

"already tired?" he asks with a smile, not what he complained. Not at all. She didn't answer to his surprise, but he still lay beside of her. Slowly she snuggle in to his chest, so he could feel her heart and Man, He just love that!

Again to his surprise she snuggle even closer to him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, he was used to this and took a gently grip in her shoulder, so he could readjust her better to his chest.

It was here Lydia began on something new. she began to kiss slowly and a bit sloppy his neck.

He couldn't hold a groan back from his throat, for that she did there was just too good for him, and she was probably not done yet for she began to try to kiss his half-covered chest. Without even thinking he pinned her down under him and look at her with a lust for-

he blinked... he just realized what he was about to do... WITH HIS BEST FRIEND!

Beetlejuice push himself away from her and looked at her with deep frowns.

"don't want to?" she asked silent

he didn't answers that question, for there was the problem, so he asks instead "where is your roommate?"

"she is to a party... saying she won't come back for a while"

"aaaand, what was that we did a moment ago? He asks dumb, but he need to know he was right or not. To his fear he saw her blush deep red.

"w-what does i-it look like?" she said a little stuttering

"I thought you w-would".

he sighed really deep even if he didn't need it, he mostly did it for give more point in his words.

"Lyds... you are a kid. I can't do **that** to you"

–

Lydia couldn't stop but feel hurt by his words. she have finally found the courage to take their relationship to a next step, but he turn her down because he **still** see her as a** kid?!**

It was just not fair...

she took a deep breath like he have done and try to explain to him that this was not wrong. only the next step.

"Beej... I told you. I am eighteen"

"yeah, you told me" he said "so?"

"so that means I am a young adult" she told him again, he raise a eyebrow at her like he believed she joked "can't you see I am grown up?"

"I can see you have grown" he said simple "A few years ago, you could not look me right in the eyes, but just because you have grown some more inches doesn't mean, you not still a kid"

_he can see I have grown, but he can not see I have grown up... _she thought upset. How can you tell someone you are old enough to think self? So she tried to figure out how old he was first

"how old are you BJ?"

"600 years old" he said quick, but then frowned "no... 378..143..400 maybe?"

"you have no idea how long you have been dead, haven't you?" she ask him soft

"I stop counting for..." she could hear that he was close to throw another random words out, but instead said "long time ago"

"how long have you known me?" she ask him this time, have he problem with counting or something like that?

"6 years" he said without hesitation. it look like he remembered thing with her better, than he did with himself.

"think back Beej" Lydia said imploring to him "do I still look like that Lydia, you saw from the mirror for six years ago now?"

he look thoughtful down, when he search his memories for that moment, Beetlejuice saw up on her again with a frown and down again. Lydia began to regret a bit she didn't changes her appearance some more, for she still have the long raven-dark hair with curly hair-tips, still the porcelain pale skin and dark makeup around her eyes, that she looks a little like Neitherworldian. But there was also things there was different from her now to then. She has grown more as he had said, but she could see he saw her mature face, her hair now was sat in a ponytail... and he saw her more womanly curves.

"I don't know... maybe" he took a better look at her again "no...you are grown up"

"so there is no problem there" Lydia mumble for herself.

he suddenly learned closer to her, kissing her neck so it makes her skin crawled good. He took her closer to him and out of nowhere he squish one of her breast. there made her jump of surprise and he move himself away from her again... a little to her disappointment.

"you are a virgin, aren't ya?" he ask her serious, the fact see that he see it so clearly made her blush embarrassed. He look down and turn away from her "dammit..."

_Am I his first... well, first? I don't think can be... what am I saying? He is the only one it shall be! I need to figure this out and there is only one way to do that... play my con game_

"fine" she raise up from the bed and he look a little after her "so would I just say it's over and I see Vince wants me as his princess"

"**Vince?! Prince Vince?!**" that comment hit a nerve on him. He teleported himself in front of her and took a grip around her arms "**you** will dump me for **him?!**"

"he is certain a better kisser than you are" she mock back, knowing she stepping on his pride

"**nobody** is better than **this** ghost!" he growled mad "and I will prove it to you" he gave her a kiss there almost wipe her legs away under her and it took all her will-power now to keep neutral. He broke the kiss with a triumph smile and she said as good as she could;

"lame"

his triumph smile vanished "what?"

"I still think Vince will be better" she look away from him in a real snobbish way

"that rain boy will wash you out, before he make a move on you, because he is so **dang** moody!" he insulted Vince and she couldn't avoid to see a small changes in his face "and I will make sure he will never take you virginity"

"and how will you do that? You won't even take it yourself" Lydia continued to push his pride, she began to shake nervous. She look into his green eyes again and felt a little that she gambled here... with one of the best gambler

"I will do it" he suddenly said serious, it almost make her jump out of her own skin "I will do it so good that you can't even look at another man, without you see my face"

_this is it... try to relax... try to relax_ she tried to calm herself. Perhaps it was not how she had imagined it happen... but it was better than nothing. With her last courage she said;

"t-then... prove it"

his face told that he will prove it of the one way or the other. he took her up in his arms and went over to the bed. Beetlejuice pinned her down still with a confident smile before he began to kiss her neck and chest. Even under his confident treatment, she couldn't stop but think that it most have been a pure luck she have managed to make him changes his mind. Lydia try as much as she could relax under his intimate touch.

–

Lydia did more to hit a nerve on him. She must have hit over seven.

For now he wanted to show this flippant girl why the Netherworld's women call him the ghost with the most. it was somehow his own fault, for he was (not at all) quickly became jealous, when he just saw some other guys talk to her or she just talk about boys. he have never liked that and Lydia knew that, so she have never actually dated boys because she won't see her best friend in a bad mood. it began to seep in in his head, what she just have done ,so he moved away from her again and she look at him with disappointed look.

"I think I'm been conned right now" he mumbled low, for just the small taste of her, was enough to he want more of it. He couldn't get enough of her anymore. Beetlejuice simply **lusted** for his best friend right now.

"the conman is been conned by a little human" she said to him with a small sly smile and she nervously wrap her arms around his neck... probably so he couldn't turn back now "how does it feel?"

"to much fuck up... " he said now self nervous, it have never been his opinion to go so far in this relationship. he had known her in six years and he have just figure out now, that she have learn some thing or two in her older years "and the problem is that I can't get enough..."

he moved closer to her again, so their noses touched each other.

"Beetlejuice... please be gently.." Lydia whispered to him, she must be more nervous and tense than he was. So he made a choice. A choice he never have thought he would ever do.

"I won't do it today" he said to her and she saw again disappointed on him, so he added; "I want your body to be more relaxed before I will take the next step, so it wouldn't hurt you"

they both saw into each others eyes for a good time. Beetlejuice could see Lydia searched for any lies in his face, but he couldn't even lie right now even if he wanted to, so she nodded slow to him

"okay..." she said slow.

he allowed her slowly begin to kiss his neck and face. He couldn't help but groan at bit over what she did to him, even she was a little sloppy. He felt a great need to be even closer to her and he took her gently closer to him so that theirs stomachs and chests touched each other. Beetlejuice could feel her heart was beating fast in her chest, she was really nervous.

he decided to slow himself down for her sake, but it was damn hard for him to do that. Her warm skin, her scent and even her eyes seduce him in every way, how could a simple mortal make him feel like this?

Soon it was him there gave her the kisses and make her moan quiet. It shocked him in such a good way that he wanted more of her and really took all his (shock! he really has something like that?!) will power to slow down. His hand crawl slowly up under her clothes, she flinch a little first because she was not used to it, but soon she began to relax under his touch and he felt her curves and her warm skin to his cold. She moaned heated and he just have to kiss her fierce for if this just was something there almost drove him wild. still with his hands fondle her back skin. he could feel that it was began to be difficult for him to breath.

_What the hell...? _

There was heard a high singing voice on the corridor outside the door and he saw in her eyes that she recognized the voice.

"damn it" he said silent before he snaps with his fingers so Lydia was in her night-clothes and with the blanket over her.

–

for just a moment ago she was in a heated love-act with Beetlejuice and the next she heard her roommate coming back from the party. Beetlejuice have been so kind to hide what they has been doing, before he bailed out. Lydia quickly took her duvet over her and she didn't barely looked up when she heard a small 'bump', a snap and she knew he was gone.

"...and I wiiill-" she heard Ella sing when she opened the door, she stopped. "uh! Sorry. didn't know you were sleeping"

"I'm not" Lydia couldn't stop to be a bit cranky over her roommate right now. she have just convinced Beetlejuice to take the next step with her and now he have a change to reconsider his words. She saw Ella looked at her questioning, then she looked long at something behind her. Lydia followed her gaze and saw she was looking at a half open window, Ella looked back at her wide-eyed

"do you have a boyfriend?"

"yeah?" she asked now with a questioningly face.

"was he in here just for a time ago?"

"what?!" Lydia sat up stunned "how did you-"

"come on Lydia. I am not **born** yesterday" Ella said grinning "nobody goes so early in bed and wake up cranky. Beside... he forgot to close the window" she went over to the window to see if she could see BJ, but apparently she couldn't see him... thank god for that.

Lydia began to blush over to be caught red handed.

"easy Lye. I don't want to rat you out." Ella chuckled over her friend's embarrassment and added serious "If you just had told me you wanted to have your boyfriend on a visit: I would have stayed a bit longer, to the party"

"so you are not mad?"

"are you **kidding?!**" she exclaimed and sat in Lydia's bed with crossed legs "I want to hear everything about this boyfriend-I-have-never-seen of yours. Come on Lye, spill the beans! How does he looks like, how old is he, when did you meet him?"

Lydia began to relax a bit and breathe a sigh of relief

"I meet him then I was 13-years old" she told her eager roommate

"so you two basically grew up together?"

"you can say that"

"how old is he?"

"21"

_well he has juice himself in that age to the Prom, and never turned himself older again. don't know how old he really is...he don't know how long he have been in the Neitherworld. Can he remember how old he is? Probably not._

"and you?" Ella's question snap her out of her thoughts

"18"

"wow! How is he?"

_he is a ghost there pulls pranks and scams on everyone he can. He's greedy, pride bigger than Empire state building, he is full of hot-air and smells sometimes worse than dead... I think I better made something up._

"he...he is my town's prankster" she said, it was more or less true.

Ella raised an eyebrow "so.. he is a bad-ass?"

"well… I'm the only one who has enjoyed his company fully. No one else in the town likes him"

"so how did you two get into a relationship? Sound like you two were friends for a long time there someday turned into something more"

"yes. That's is to make a long story short"

"he really sounds like someone you should stay the hell away from" Ella remarked straight out "but you must have tamed him, since he let you runs beside him and keep him clean" she smirked.

_well, not completely tame… or clean._

"you have to tell me more about him. Come on woman!" Ella demanded grinning and shook Lydia's shoulder a bit "I need info!"

Lydia blinked over her roommates hunger for her love life. But she felt comfortable around her and willing to tell her a little more.

–

the Ghost wasn't a bit happy over how they were stopped in what he was doing with Lydia. Beetlejuice have only received a small taste of her and now he wanted her so badly that the thought to just kicking the roommate out was tempting. But it was luckily only a thought, for Lydia would never approve that.

Right now he just walked around on the school's outdoor areas, thinking over something else there has been bugging him after have been 'kicked out' of the room.

the time he wanted to bail out, it was his fully intention to make himself into a book, the only thing he gained from it was he bumped into the bookcase and not fully thinking about it, he quickly jumped out of the window which have made him fall in to the nearest bush for he had apparently also forgotten how to flying. His back was still a bit sore after the fall.

"That girl really make me feel beside myself" he said to himself and two Beetlejuice's walked beside each other and in a flash there was one again "she will be my second dead someday and the weirdest part of it... that I can't get enough of it!" he tried to see he could use his juice now by snapping with his red-tipped finger and a apple turned up form thin air, he look thoughtful while he sought for worms in the apple "hmm.. could come in handy that she can ground my juice... it could make sure that I-" he blinked and throw the apple over his back, with a small growl "what am I saying?! She will die of it if I tried" he took his hand down in his pocket with a little smile "but she is nothing like the others, that for sure"

he sighed deep and it chocked him to feel that the air he inhaled came down in his lungs.

"what the hell?" he looked at his chest with wonder. He knew under their act of love, it was one point hard for him to breathe... but he didn't need to breathe. So why did it so feels like he has to get the unnecessary air into his lungs?

He tried to breath again and again feel the air in his lungs, ha! He could even taste it. He smiled big over this, for it felt just great on him for then you have been dead as long as him, alive things either felt wrong or too good to be true.

"If I knew she could make me feel this way, I would have taken her the first day she kissed me" he joked to himself

"wonder if she can makes me feel more alive? If she can do this breathing thing to me, just after some bigger kisses and touches, I wonder what she can to me the whole way?" his smile grew into a grin "there is no way I will turn back now" his smile fade a little "but Lyds is still a kid..." he waved more relaxed with his hand "nah can't be that young, for I didn't do a thing to start this for a changes" he sat down on a bench with his arms behind his head "Jep, She knew what she is doing"

He closed his eyes and his thoughts wandered back to the moment with Lydia and boy, he only want more of her now-

"**who** are **you?**" asked a female voice behind him, nearly caused him to jump out of his own skin..

"sheese tots! You almost scared my heart out of me!" he did say 'almost', but the truth was she did scared his heart out of place. he quickly turn around so he could snatch his heart, and stuff it back to its place.

"you are not a student here, are you?" a dark blond haired girl asked him with her eyes looking up and down of him. Have she never seen a guy with stripes before?

"no, I'm here to see my girl" he smile grew wider. The very thought of Lydia was enough to his smile widened in acknowledgment.

"your girlfriend, huh?" he saw a small smile on her lips "did she kick you out, before you got what you wanted?"

"None of your business" he huffed offended, Unfortunately, she was not **that** entirely wrong, but it wasn't Lydia's fault, that he have to leave her.

"what's your girlfriend's name?"

_why the hell does she wanna knows that?_

"why? Wanna buy it or something?"

"curious. Come on. There will be no harm in it to tell it to little me"

again she was quite right. He sighed;

"her name is Lydia" he said with a proud smile

"Lydia. Is she a girl with black hair and dark eyes?"

"sure are"

he saw a small nasty smile on her lips, and before he knew it, she was suddenly right up in his face.

"are you sure you do not want a **real** woman?" she asked flirting to him.

He barely heard her question, for her scent hit him hard in the face and it made him want to puke. She smelled sickening of flowers and soap. The only time he had smelled that disgusting smell, was when he was down in the Neither-Neitherworld and was forced to wears a cute suit and work with all that sickening sweetness!

He quickly pushes her away from him. She looked hateful at him when she saw at his disgusted face

"what? Don't you like my perfume?"

"Not. At. All" great! the scent sat in his suit now "too sicken sweet for my taste"

"so do you want bad? I can give you that" she walked over to him again and stroked a finger over his cheek

he grabbed quickly her hand to stop her touching him. He knew he had that effect on people, but this was all **to** much!

"you're not my type" he said short and let go of her hand, for all the sweet things on her, began to feel like poison on him.

"we'll see about that" she said nasty and finally walked away from him.

For a moment he didn't want to think what she meant by that. Right now the only thing he wanted was to get that scent out of his suit.

_A dip in my rot-top would do the trick_ he thought smirking and juicing himself back to the Neitherworld.

* * *

Happen really many things here :/ first of all, Lydia start on a new school for artist and photographers, here we meet the new OC Ella. either you will love her or hate her :)  
Louise have the new role as Claire Brewster. yeah, and I told you guys that Tangled souls is more mature... anyway, if you have read "the last year" you have maybe a idea what Beetlejuice just experience a little here.  
but I will not say more for now :)


	3. Chapter 3: Interruptions

_**Beetlejuice and other character belongs to Tim belongs to me.**_

_**have to warn you, for this chapter is more mature  
please tell me, if you see really big grammar mistake**_

* * *

**Interruptions**

the next day was suddenly different from the others, it was a thing Lydia quickly found out.

"hey Lyds! Why are you sitting for yourself?" Beetlejuice asked Lydia there have taken form in one of her sketch books.

"huh? Oh hi Beej" she smiled "I just figure out Ella is allergic to animals. For we should pose-"

"pose? I could pose as anything" he morph himself into the stature 'the thinker'.

"haha, no we were going to draw a dog" Lydia giggled and laughed when he turn into a dog "stop it Beej. Ella started to sneeze like nothing I've ever seen before and she had to go out of the class"

"so why are you here?"

"we have a break right now and I need some space from the big crowded rooms. It not as fun to be in there without Ella"

"so what about calling me out instead?" he look at her with sparkling eyes, she found it a little odd.

"I don't know Beetlejuice" she said unsure that it was a good idea to let him come out right now.

"two more time! Come on come on come on" he began to almost dance around "you killing me here!... if I not already was dead, Pff!"

"hm okay. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice"

he jump out really dramatic with a big;

"OH yeah!" he fly down from the air and completely invading her personal space.

"Beetlejuice!" she said surprise, and when his stronger smell of his hit her "whow.. have you taken a swim in your rot top?"

"yeah.. need to get some stinking smell away from my suit"

"how can it be worse than your personal smell?" she tease

"aw shocks Lyds. You knows just how to flatter me" Beetlejuice flatten his face with a big grin and leans even closer into her, so they almost stood nose to nose "now. what about giving me a kiss"

"Beetlejuice!" again he surprise her with his invading her personal space

"a-ah. you can not sending me back so soon" he said(with his normal face back) his index finger to a 'no' and almost try to hold her down on the table "not before you have giving me that kiss"

she manages to slip under one of his arms and away from him.

"why so suddenly attention-demanding?"

"what are you talking about?" he tried to asks innocent and jump over to her "now come here"

"no way Beetl-" Lydia had not even taken two steps, before he have catch her in a kiss there just made her completely forget how to breath for a second or five. The kiss was eager and still loving and he lets go of her with a sly smile.

"gotcha... I can't wait to next time" he whispered into her ear soft, he began to slowly kiss her earlobe, cheek and neck, then he said; "for I have just realize I want more of the lovely body of yours"

"y-you will?" she ask stuttered over his words and even more that he came **so quick** back to tell it.

"yeah" he tried to pinned her up of one of the walls "I could just take you right here and now-"

"oh no you don't!" she quickly push him away. she was blushing red how **eager** he was. But it was still... satisfying, how **much** he want her "you first have to catch me...without your juice"

"it's not fair!" he whined. but he did jump up on one of the tables in the empty room "but fine with me... if you want to play cat and mouse" he morph into a black and white striped cat "when let us play cat and Lyds!"

so a play of Tag began in the small classroom. She knew he could be such a big play-baby sometimes, but it was that she loved him for. She have difficult to avoid him, because once he has set his mind for moving. he could move with inhuman speed. He only reason he haven't catched her yet, because he kept running into tables and walls.. he has no sense of being agile. It was only when she finally let him come close to her, he jump right up in her arms and began to rub his head up against her head. She could feel his soft fur and he even purred, probably to her amusement.

The door suddenly open and Ella saw into the room.

"hey Ly- Arrtu!" she sneeze and looks annoyed "agh great! More animals hair- hey it's a cat?"

"ehh.. yeah" Lydia said nervous, still glad she didn't came into the room, for few minutes ago, she lied; "i-it's a stray cat"

"hm, I would have pet it, if I not was so damn allergic to animal hair" Ella said rub her nose for her allergy "will you please take It outside, before I end on the hospital with a allergic attack?"

"sure" Lydia went over to a window to put cat-Beetlejuice out. He was not happy for that

"but Lyyds" he whined low to her

"sorry Beej" she got him to jump out and he looked up to her with a almost lost look in his eyes "see you later" she said to him and to be sure he didn't make any trouble here, she whispered his name three times to send him back to the Neitherworld.

"that was the world weirdest cat, I have ever seen... what was it with it's fur color?" Ella asks after Lydia have open all the other windows to get the cat hair out of the classroom.

"weeell... you know there are so many different fur color-" began Lydia on her lies, but was cut off by Ella;

"I have seen many color scheme, but that-" she pointed out, where Lydia have taken Beetlejuice out "was not normal... I could have sworn, It looked at me with intelligent eyes" she look thoughtful for a moment and when she just looked annoyed "and I can't even take a better look at It.. gah, when you finally see something cool, you have to toss it away"

"if I finds It again I can take some picture of it?" Lydia ask friendly, but she knew she won't do it, for Ella was a lot smarter than her parents for she almost saw the truth right away.

"not the same Lye... it will be the same as take picture of a ghost" Ella said defeatist and sighed; "on the other hand it could be awesome to see a real ghost"

they both heard that it was time to go back to class and what Ella just had said back in the empty classroom have giving Lydia something to thinking of.

–

Beetlejuice was beginning to figure when Lydia's school days was over, for she came to him around four hours later. he only went over to her, because he couldn't wait to tell her that he really, **really** wanted her. He was of course glad to see her come to him in the Neitherworld and quickly took her to the city, where they now sat on one of the bigger buildings and watch people there look like ants under them.

"hey Beetlejuice?"

"what is it, Lyds?" he ask and took another Beetle-snack he ate "do I have something in my ear?"

"yeah, a lot of wax" she giggled and then turned more serious "I think Ella believe in ghost"

"you should believe she could see one, then she stood in front of one" he snickered.

_so that was her roomie... she is a good-looking girl, but she is nothing compared to Lyds and- _

"she mentioned you looks weird for a cat" his thoughts was cut of Lydia's comment and saw that she gave him a teasing smirk "and you look a little intelligent"

"only a little?! Now I really want to throw her out" he snorted. He look down and saw a good prank coming up "hey Lyds, check this out" he took three of his beetle-snack and put it in a straw, he had juiced up. He took aim and blow both the beetle-snacks, spit and a lot of more gross he have in his mouth right over the new mayor, so all the gross things made him look almost like a bull of slime. He was not happy for this of course, but the duo was too long away to could hear his words... for now.

"bulls eye, buuut I think you have to stay low for a while now" she never laugh of this kind of pranks he pulled off "why do you always have to pick on the mayor?"

"because he keep picking on me" he gave back with crossed arms and nose in the air "and that's really keeps my goat out" suddenly a striped goat hit him so he got a free flying trip out in nowhere, luckily he remembered how to fly "AUW! buzz off!" he juiced the goat to a fly "goat fly" he joked to Lydia there gave a little giggle.

"he do not, BJ. You just don't like him, because he is the new mayor and want to make the Neitherworld a more clean place to be" she said to him

"I like the way the Neitherworld stinks"

"as the only one" this time she rolled with her eyes of him and ask with more unease "do you think I can tell Ella about all of this? you know, you as a ghost?"

"make me wonder why you never told Burp and Prude?" he comment with a smile on the angry major

"Brup and prude-I mean Bertha and Prudence" she giggle over the nickname they have been giving "they just can't hold to the truth... you show that a lot of time around them" Lydia told him "but Ella is a really out-going girl there wasn't afraid to speak her mind and she was also very open-minded"

"so tell her" he just said, for in his mind it could be funny, he only keep his pranks a bit down around her folks and old friends for her sake. If they got to know he was a ghost or not, have never bother him.

"just like that? Oh no Beej. I have to be fully sure, for she can still rat us out"

"yeah. Like a real rat" he turn into a rat and Lydia laugh of him.

–

so Lydia began slowly to tell more bare-skinned truths about Beetlejuice, but still not that he was a ghost and Ella, so no matter what Lydia said (of the truth) about Beetlejuice, she just said that he must be one hell of a guy to be with, even when Lydia told about him, even when she told he was a big stink-bomb and greedy bastard. Ella like looks to like him, just as her roommates boyfriend and began more and more to beg to see Beetlejuice. Lydia was not sure it will ever be a good idea.

But even she could stay on the collage even in the weekends, she thought this weekend it was on time to see her parents and tell them how her weeks have been.

The trip home was boring and she was beginning terrible missing Beetlejuice. she have only seen him once in the week, but only to have some fun, like to pull some few pranks of here and there on her no knowing classmates. She could feel she needed a good laugh. Lydia jumped out of the bus, walked into the house, talked to her parents about how her weeks have been on the new school. After that. she went up to her room and throw herself on her bed and put a "Boris to Death" movie on. Barely half-way into the movie, Boris turned into a moving tie.

"always knew he was a good-for-nothing act-tie!" she heard Beetlejuice manic laughing voice inside the television.

"Beetlejuice!"

"oh come on Babes" he appeared inside the television, sitting on one of the movie´s monster there tried to eat Boris who still was a talking tie. "why do you still have these movies and even still sees them?" he asked looked down on the over-dramatic Boris-tie "He did try take over your home and my job to haunt it!"

She smiled "I don't like Boris to Dead. I just like to see the movies"

"pff! You should see something else, like-" he turned his suit into a cheap copy of Indiana Jones outfit "a movie with Grindiana Bones!"

Lydia began laughing at him but she stopped when Beetlejuice gasped at something outside the screen and she saw in a new scene; a big boulder came running against him. He screamed hysterical at the approaching boulder.

"BeetlejuiceBeetlejuiceBeetlejuice!" Lydia said as fast as she could without breathing. Beetlejuice popped out of the television and into her room in the last second before the boulder got him.

"phew! Close one" he make a (unnecessary) large sigh and turned his outfit into his common striped suit "thought I would be flatted down" he turned himself into a disk there landed on the floor with a small 'clack'

she giggled again and walked over to the disk.

"think I need make something up" she said with a loving smile.

"and what´s that?" asked the ghost and turned himself back to normal and stuffed his hands in his pocket with a smile.

"I have kicked you out more than once of my room and I feel bad for it"

"well, you didn't kick me out, it was more-" he tried but stopped when she took her hand around his tie. A thing she had begun doing when she will have a point pointed out.

"shut up B.J" she said and kissed him.

–

_oh I have longed for this_

Beetlejuice felt his whole body began again to act weird again, and when she began to kiss his neck and face.

_This is just SO strange and I can't get enough of it!_

He took her up in his arms and teleported them both over in her bed, he would not miss this changes.

Unlike last time, Lydia tried to unbuttoned his jacket and shirt so his dead-white chest was shown and unlike her, he did it more slow for he have the feeling if he did it to faster(as he really wanted), he will melt or burn up on the spot. He felt that his lungs began to scream after more air they didn't need, he took a slow large breath and it felt so good to have the air and her scent down in to his lungs. He wanted more of those feelings!

_I want so much more of this! I need more!_

She make a cry of joy when he touched hers breast and he kissed her with a fierce lust for her. Beetlejuice want her so much now that just take her right now was really tempting, but he could feel that she still was a bit tense in the corner, so he just have to wait for her. No problem!

suddenly Charles voice was heard:

"Lydia? Are you okay in there" they both froze in a kiss with her hand in his hair and his hand under her clothes. it could be heard that Charles was walking up at the stairs

_**shit!**_

Beetlejuice knew he could only do few things with his magic right now. He fixed Lydia's crumpled clothes and he has no other choice but to jump under her bed and hope that Charles didn't look under her bed for some odd reason.

Under the bed he heard Lydia tried lying down like she has been watching the movie all the time. He heard Charles open the door

"Pumpkin?"

"hi Dad, is something wrong?" he heard Lydia asks with a bit shaken voice.

"um no, not at all Lydia. Just thought I heard a cry up here"

Beetlejuice was forced not trying to slap himself.

_fuck! They heard us! This really ruin my day_

"um.. a cry?... uh.. that was from the tv" Lydia tried say in a innocent excuse although her voice shake a bit.

"okay. Could have sworn it wasn't a cry of pain" Charles mumbled to himself and the Ghost could guess Lydia blushes bright-red right now.

The door was close to be closed, then suddenly it was open again.

"pumpkin, have you been in bath?"

"um..why?"

"or nothing. But I think you need to brush your hair again. It looks a bit messy. Well see you at dinner"

"sure dad... bye"

the door closed, finally!

Lydia looked down under her bed, asking; "still down there?"

he crawled out and saw her questioningly face as she asked;

"why didn't you transform yourself into something?"

"I can't Babes. Only some of my juice still working properly" he told her with a shrug.

"what? How can that be?" she asked while he sat down beside her.

"well… Last time we were together the same thing happen. I couldn't even fly" he still remember landing on that thornbush, but it was only a petty thing of the whole picture.

"what?! You´re saying when we are... well. Sexual together, you´ll lose your powers? That's terrible!" she said in horror she was taking his powers away.

"easy Lyds" he calmed her and sat his hands on his chest "I feel great!. I will gladly lose my head to feel what I feel right now" he grabbed his head in the air and putted it on its place on his shoulder

"how do you feel right now?"

"like I have already told you last year. you make me feel alive" he replied her smiling.

he lay back on the bed with his hands behind his head and looked up in the ceiling. He noticed she still looked questioningly at him.

"when you began kissing my body I needed air" he explained

"but you are dead, B.J. You don't need air." She blinked and added with a frown "I thought you only breathed air because it's an old habit"

"it is actually. But it really felt like if I didn't get air down in my lungs, I would have fainted"

he stopped breathing for at moment and began again.

"hell, I still feel I need it right now"

she laid two finger on his neck

"what are you doi-"

"hush" she cut him off . "no pulse..." a solid proof he was still dead

he sighed, but the feeling to need air was there still... to his own little joy.

"must be my imagination there makes a fool out of me" he make a pun and a dust cloud with the word "imagination" on it arrived, it zapped Beetlejuice so he looked like a jester.

"come back here you-" he growled and swallowed the dust cloud. he turned his suit back to its normal state, literally translation sometimes really annoys him. Beetlejuice look back at her and quickly gave a quick kiss on her nose.

"where come we from?" he tried to gently pin her down again, but he felt she gently push him away with her hand on his uncovered chest.

"I don't think it's a good idea..." she said quite to him.

"why not?" his sly smile faded a little, when he sat down away from her personal space and really hope she have not reconsider this "don't come and say you don't wanna do this"

he smiled again when Lydia nodded 'no' and gave him a loving kiss to really confirm it. She said more serious;

"but every time we try we-"

"Lydia... will you help to make dinner ready?" call Charles

"see?" she smiled sad and raised up from the bed to go over to the door, Lydia look at him with a question face "can you stay here and behave or do I have to send you home?"

"I behave" he said quick and lay back on her bed. She looked suspicious at him "honest!"

Lydia have him a 'I-hold-you-to-it' look, before she walked out.

He yawned dramatic and lay himself back in her bed. If he not want die(again) of boredom, he decided to take a nap, just to make sure that the time walked just a bit faster.

–

"hey, what do you need help to?" Lydia ask her father when she came down from her room.

"Delia get visit from some bigger heads artist, so I have convinced her to give us the deal to make the dinner ready"

both Lydia and her father knew that Delia was not the best cook, even she believe that fully herself. So it was for her own good, that those two make dinner ready.

"okay" she said and went over to help him "here, let me do this" Charles gave her the knife to cut the salad, while he took care of the meat "do you think she have a changes?" she ask

"I hope so. For if they like her arts, they will give her a art class outside Peaceful Pines and I can get some sleep" Charles said, even if Delia have her own art room away from the house, her father still have problems with sleep, because her ideas for art tools was something there was really noisy.

"glad you can see it on a good side" joked Lydia hidden to her father, it did not seem like he understood it.

"we both have to help her so good we can, pumpkin. So you have to stay with us the whole evening, okay"

"okay dad" she said, cuts the last salad and put it in a bowl. "well. That's it. Shall I find some other clothes to the evening?" she ask

"just take a clean shirt on... you don't have to do something big out of this" he said without looking at her, he was busy to make sure the food didn't burns on.

"okay dad" she gave him a smile, he smiled fatherly back, before she walk up to her room and found Beetlejuice snore on her bed. She walk over and throw for fun a pillow in his head, so he woke up with a yelp and fell down on the floor "hm. Look like you did behave... for the first time" Lydia laugh sarcastic to him there looked cross-eyed from the floor.

"yeah... I'm full of surprises" he crossed his arms on the bed "but it sooo boring, but I heard Chucky said something about-"

"oh no Beetlejuice. This is a big chances for my mom and you are too good to change things to your own scam. so I think it best that, I send you home this time" she quickly said serious to him

"what?! You can't be serious! Here I am actually 'beehive' myself and this is the thanks I get?!" he yelled offend and turn into a beehive.

"I'm sorry Beetlejuice, but you can stay in here the whole night. I shall stay down there the whole dinner" she apologized

"then let me come with, you know you will get bored without me around" he said with his big ego out "I can come as Mister Beetleman"

"not this time Beetlej-"

"don't say it!"

"-juice" Lydia ended his name. He was send back and now sat upset in hers mirror "sorry.. I will call you out again, when I can get back to my room"

they both looked at each other, from each side of the mirror, before Beetlejuice said half whine;

"but at least give me a kiss, before you go"

she smiled sweet to him and went over to the mirror to give him a kiss. She have never seen other ghosts, unlike him, which could go half-through the mirror without been called out. She had a feeling it was because he was a poltergeist. He smiled back and rested his head on one of his arms and look at her with a smirk.

"I also need to redress myself to the evenings event" Lydia said to him with a smile and walked over to her wardrobe, with her back to him she said;

"you are welcome to watch"

"now you're talking my language" she could hear him rejoice "and after that, you can maybe give me a new kiss?"

"so demanding" she tease him took her shirt of and her pants. Before she took some new on, she slowly turned around and lokked nervous on Beetlejuice, there saw back with wide eyes "am I beautiful enough?"

in a moment she thought that her half naked body have make him speechless, because he thought bad about her body. he had never seen her without clothes on. so of course she was really nervous how he will react. Suddenly his head spinned wild, he stop it, to his tongue rolled out of his mouth and he turned into a wolf there whistled aloud.

"are you kidding?! you are a real eye-popper Babes!" his eye popped out and she laughed of his way to say she is beautiful. She smiled over his word and took her new clothes on and said sweet to him;

"I think I promise you a new kiss"

he smiled big and took again arms out to kiss her, but this kiss was more passionately than the first. He took his time right now with her and she let him turn and twist his inhuman arms around her. Lydia will also have hers little fun, so she began to mess his hair and he gave a small moan. He loved it, so she moved her hands through his hair till she found his pointy ears, he rarely showed up for his long and oddly enough, soft hair. She had notice it a little when she was younger, but she only gave him a pat on his head, so she rarely notice it that time. She moved very slowly away to let go of him and he did the same. They both did not wish letting go of one another, but the both knew she had to go.

"mhmm. off you go. just come back soon, okay?" Beetlejuice murmured after his last kiss with her, before she moved completely away from his arms.

"you make a girl jealous with that soft hair" she tease him "do you brush it when I'm not looking?"

"no way. I have tried to get rid of it for years. Stupid softness keeps coming back" he began to really mess his own hair so good up that it began to spikes to all directions.

"I don't know... I kinda like it"

"you do?- of course you do" he first ask surprise, but when he acted like he always knew that.

"haha. see you later Beej"

"later Babes"

–

Beetlejuice was right in one thing. The whole dinner thing was really, really boring. So boring that she didn't notice that she must have dozed off for a while without somebody saw it. All the talk made her dizzy, and when she finally could come up to her room, she couldn't even remember, whether her mother got a place with them or not.

_So when she come up to her room she throw herself in her bed still with clothes on and fell asleep right away._

"_and now will Lydia Deetz show us her newest art" her art teacher said out to the whole class._

_Lydia stood in smaller panic, for when all the others have paintings and sculptures, she had nothing on her table._

"_oh no... I can't remembered what I should make to the exam" she said with her hands up to her mouth and tried to find anything, she maybe have put her art. Suddenly Beetlejuice appeared as a sculpture. _

"_hey Lyds, what'cha doing?" he asks her calmly._

"_Beetlejuice?! What are you doing here? Somebody can see you!" to her fear all look at him_

"_relax Babes" he said easy to her and morph into his ghostly self"this is only a dream. right teachs?"_

"_sure is Mister BJ" said Lydia's teacher and ignore them both_

"_see?" he turn his head back to her"so what about take a walk or something?"_

"_you can tell me what you are doing in my dream?" Lydia ask him harsh with crossed arms_

"_you never called me out, so I have to see you in my dreams, Pff!"he said like it was nothing_

"_you mean __**my**__ dreams" she corrected him_

"_whats the diff?" he waved off and grinned"now, what about waking up and you can get the real deal?"_

"_will that work?"_

"_sure! You just have to said it high enough"_

"_alright. __**Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!**__"she yelled with her arms up in the air and-_

"Beetlejuice?" she open her eyes from her weird dream and saw that is was dark outside.

"three times is enough babes" snickered Beetlejuice in one of her chairs and sat in it like he owned it "so how was the party?"

"it was not a party, more like a bored yourself to dead" she said and yawned, both to show how boring it was and just because she needed it

"you are not **that** bored, for you are still here" he joked and flying up in the air

"very funny Beej" she remarked and said more softly "do you stay-hey!" she had not even asked her question, before he had almost made a cannonball in her bed so he made her to jump.

"heheh you are a real jumper Lyds"

"you jerk" she push to him playfully "but I still love you"

–

she kiss him tenderly first on his cheek, forehead and when his lips. He will never admit it to anyone that he just love every single thing she did to him. He pinned her down like he used to do, and kiss her too with a growing passion to her. He stop for a moment to let her try to kiss him some more and closed his eyes in his silent joy. she slowly took his tie off and unbutton his jacket and shirt, so his dead pale chest was shown. he laid his head back to really enjoy her kisses. He open his eyes slightly, when she slowly began to kiss his chest, caress it and slowly push him down to the bed.

If he had been with another ghoul girl and she have tried to dominate him, Beetlejuice will had immediately taken the control again and showed her, who was the top dog and gave her a lot more that she barked for. He have always hated when people have tried to put him in a collar with a very little leash.

Oddly enough he felt no will to fight against her touches and kisses. slowly he first rested on his both arms, so rested his on one of his arms against the bed, so on his side and finally he lay down on the bed with the face up. He lay in a ecstasy state for a good while, until he could feel her weight on top on him. Of pure reflex he, when some dominate him, he began to growl aggressive and eyes turned quickly toxic green. It was a warning there did make Lydia jump of surprise.

"sorry... I didn't kno-" she slowly tried to crawl off of him, but he stopped her. Beetlejuice slowly sat in in a sitting position and look at her with newly juiced luminous eyes. she fall a little down and crawled a little away from him

He actually like it when she was on top... for the first time. He tried to touch her, but she had taken his warning serious and moved a little away from his touch.

"stay..." he murmured and hugged her gently from behind "I didn't mean to scare ya"

Beetlejuice kiss her neck as a sorry and she silently moan under his kisses on her neck. She turned around to sit into him, but then looked at him with questioningly eyes "c-can I?" she asks.

"just don't strangle me with your leash" he murmur back.

"never Beej..."

He didn't answer, but with still a wary eyes on her, he lay himself down on the bed again. Lydia was also wary for his mood, but he smiled weak to show he won't make the warning again. For the first time he let somebody take the control and damn he just LOVE IT! he loved hers touch, he loved hers kisses on his skin and he LOVED, how she could make his whole body crawled like that! especially his chest was electrifying.

_Where the hell have she learned this from? Fuck! my body is acting weird and. __**I. Just. Want. More! **_

Beeltejuice growled like a wild animal and got himself up in a sitting position again, but she was suddenly over him again, demanding kisses from him, like he demanded them from her. They began to take each others clothes off faster and faster. Beetlejuice was forced to gasp after air like her and her scent drove him more wild than ever.

_How can she make me feel at like this? Fuck! This is__** soo**__ good! Lyds... you are __**Nothing**__ like the others, __**NOTHING.**__ You are the first to get my feelings off of my skin and I will... I will-_

"Lyds... Lyds" he gasped and pinned her quick down. The look in her eyes, could not be mistaken "do you?-"

"yes..." she said in a seducing moan... Lydia was ready to take the next step.

His lips curl up in a smirk and back a bit away to gaze on her half-naked body and waited to see it all. Lydia did not have to ask him for it looks as if she already knew what he was thinking. She lay down and almost way too slowly, she took her last clothes of her. He couldn't stop by licking his lips for this sight

"damn, you are nothing I have seen before..." he whispered soft to her and took his own last clothes off. They both gazed at each other, when Lydia said;

"I... can't see you so good" she whispered to him from the bed.

Ups, he forgot he have luminous eyes, which means he could see In dark... she couldn't

"don't worry Babes... I makes sure you can feel me" he leaning in to her again, slowly touches her more intimate so she moan heated. Lydias touch on his manhood was so good that even if he tried, he couldn't hold a lustful growl down in his throat and he really had have to regain himself for now on. he crawled closer to her, so she made a gasp over it what happening between them now. possible the most intimate moment for her, but he didn't connect them yet.

"tell me you want me. Tell me you're ready" he moan into her ear. She turned and twisted under him and was more than ready for him

"take me" she whispered confident back to him, with only love in her eyes. He kissed her again passionately, moved even closer so he was only few inches away to been inside of her.

"this is it Lydia" he gasped with her, with a wide-eyed look of joy to finally doing this "no turning back"

she smiled with joy and a little nervous back to him. they both gave each other a fierce kiss. he was really close to take hers virginity, when they both heard Delias voice;

"...and I said it was a pleasure to meet mister Hans and- oh better say goodnight to Lydia"

both lovers look at each others faces with surely the same words in their mind.

_OH SHOOT!_

Beetlejuice moved quickly away from her, she took quickly her quilt over her and he jump down on the floor farest away from the door, just as Delia opened the door with Charles behind her.

"oh? She already asleep. poor thing most have got so much knowledge to be a better artist that it make her-"

more Beetlejuice didn't hear, for Delia closed the door again and both parents went into bed. he waited a little while, before he crawled half up on the bed again.

"that... was to close" he sighed really deep and look at Lydia there still have her quilt over her "you're okay Babes"

"disappointed..." she mumbled and he jumped up in the bed beside of her.

"I know what you mean" he growled low and took himself some of her quilt over his own body. Lydia crawl half on his chest so he could feel her really warm skin and fast beating heart. He groan low, but he quickly figured out, that she tried to start again what they stopped. He quickly stop her with;

"wow Lyds, I already know I am irresistible, but I think we- I can't believe that I'm saying this, stop here for now"

She looked offended.

"Lydia" his way to say makes his point out when he will say something important "this just can't work"

now she really look offended.

"why. Because of the living thing again?" she asked and jumped startled when he snorted high.

"hell no! But every time we are together, we are been cut off and if that happen one more time I will scrrreeeaaam!"

Lydia couldn't help but laugh and quickly shut him up, by a new pillow in his head, but he still could see she was serious when she asked smiling;

"so we have to wait until we are sure we have a day without more surprises?"

"it better, unless of course you want me to blow something up in annoyance" he remarked, again making her laugh.

"what about your home"

he looked at her with a 'are you kidding?' face.

"do you want my bedbugs to join the party?"

"on a second thought... No"

"thought so... but that doesn't mean you completely had to stop touching me" he could feel most of his higher magic was back, so he snap with his finger so he had his Beetle pattern night-clothes and she have hers dark night-dress.

"you were the one who starting that, remember?"

"urgh! Don't remind me... still glad, I break that wall down in my head" he was still hateful over his first reaction when he figured out he was in love with Lydia. Glad that part was over.

He laid down beside her with;

"still feel like a fool from that part" and he changed again into a jester to his big annoyance.

She giggled at him and lay down beside of him to give him a warm hug, even both of them was disappointed over their act of love was ruin.

* * *

well yeah...

anyway. Ella is allergy for cats and dogs. too bad for Beetlejuice :) have my reason to make her that

not much more to say right now.


	4. Chapter 4: Birth-name and her past

**Beetlejuice, Lydia and other character belongs to Tim Burton**

**Ella, Bilton, Billy, Lelia and BJ's birthname belongs to me**

**Birth name and her past**

Lydia could see the point in that, he have said in the weekend. So in the next five weeks, she has only seen him when either he could sneak(rarely, for Ella like to stay long up to 'girl-talk' with Lydia) into to say goodnight to her or when they was out to make Neitherworld a (more) dangerous place to be. She had noticed that none of them made a move to kiss each other in the Neitherworld. She didn't want Beetlejuice's enemies saw that he had a weak-spot(expect for his literally translation, of course) there was beside him in all the pranks he pulled. She knew he didn't tryed to kiss her, because he didn't want the other Neitherworldians knowing he did have a heart. He was still too proud to show that to anyone than to her.

_It's not like our relationship have changes so much. Sure, he now sleeps with me and kisses me. But he is still a idiot with money and fame. He still love gross things, drives everyone crazy and begins whining if something doesn't fit his taste._

Lydia often thought when she saw him, argued with some dealer or just try to con them into thing to his own benefit.

One day after another daring day for the duo in the land of the dead. Beetlejuice yelling voice could be heard;

"moves your seat faster Domaroo! Or I sell them on the black market!"

"Beetlejuice! Don't talk like that to Dommie!" she yelled angry at him and he replied back as if he had no idea, he greatly offended their car;

"what! It's his own fault to have water in his brain-engine, he just haaave to see he could play a stupid boat!"

Doomie began to sound funny and finally stopped his already slow driving with a sad biip.

Lydia did managed talking Beetlejuice into pushing him with her, the last part to the Road house.

At the Road house's garage, Beetlejuice rested himself up against Doomie's side and asked teasing the car;

"hey. How is the water down there?"

"B.J!"

"what? WHAT?!" he asked with big arm moves.

Lydia set her hands on her hips with an angry frown, sometimes he could be such an idiot.

"you could help him out with the water in the engine"

He tilted his head to, not getting the drift "how's that?"

"by pumping it out, of course"

"fiiiine" he grumbled, juiced a water pump and stuck it into Doomie's mouth where he began to pump water out of his engine. After four pumps Doomie sounded like himself again, the car honked happy in his way to saying thanks for the help.

"happy?" BJ asked, juiced the water pump away and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"oh yes I am" she teased. She looked down at her wristwatch "well. Better get back"

"see ya tomorrow?" he asked her.

"I will see I can find the time to it"

"sure you can't kick your roomie out so I can come for a **real** visit?" he asked sly

"pretty sure Beej" she smiled.

"fiiiine. I stay here... alone... in the cold" he said with his dramatic voice and raining cloud over his head, leans up against Dommie who did not know what he should do. she didn't tell him, but Beetlejuice reminded her of Prince Vince.

Doomie suddenly began to honk something there sound like _"Beeltejuice and Lydia sat in a tree"_. Apparently his way to snap the ghost out of his gloomy mood. Beetlejuice kicked him before he could sing too much.

"Beetlejuice!"

"what?! He started it!" he whined, pointed at the laughing car.

"but you are the oldest." She remarked that he didn't acted like that **at all**. "You should be able to take Doomie's teasing"

"not anymore" Beetlejuice said and turned himself into a crying baby

"oh, don't be such a crybaby" she said with rolling eyes.

he turned into his older (early twenties) self. She walked over to hug him tight.

Few minutes later she was back at the school and was getting ready to go to bed, when Ella suddenly asked;

"how come I never had heard you call you boyfriend more than B.J? Isn't that only the initials for his full name?"

"yes, it is" Lydia replied. she was the first there had asked that.

Ella sat up in her bed "so what is his real name?"

"ehmmm..." she wasn't sure she should tell his name or not.

Ella walked over to Lydia's bed and sat down. She clapped on it, to make Lydia sits in front of her. It was something she often did, when it was time to a 'girl-talks'. Lydia sat on the place Ella had clapped on.

"come on Lye! How long have you known that guy? Wasn't it almost your whole damn childhood? Come on, tell me"

Lydia bit her lip, should she tell her that? so far Ella have fully believed her and barely made fun of the things she said.

"I have always only known him with one name... promise you don't laugh?"

"I won't even snigger if his name is Big Jerk" she took her hand up in scout's promise.

"I have always known him as... Beetlejuice"

"Beetlejuice? Didn't see that coming" she remarked with wide eyes. But like as she promised, she didn't laugh.

"don't say his name too many times..." Lydia warned, well knowing what would happen if she did "I'm the only one who is allowed doing that"

"sure Lye. So why having that name? Does he have a Beetle collection or do he like to drink Juice?" Ella asked teasing.

"he likes beetles"

"Aha…" her friend nodded and asked with a serious tone "but what is his real name? Have you heard his parents say it? If he has parents who are around anymore, of course"

"oh, he has both his parents" she thought over that they have called him when they saw him. "they call him Junior"

"just Junior?"

"yes"

"is his father called Senior, when they both are around?"

"no. only Nat"

Ella looked thoughtfully with a face Lydia has only seen on her only male friend Tom (T.K) Knight face when he was in deep thoughts. Most be a coincident.

"that boy is one hell of a mystery" Ella finally said and asked "are you sure he is not named after his father?"

"I don't know, he never told me"

"you **have** to ask him tomorrow, girl. I'm dying to know!"

Lydia raised an eyebrow "how come you are so interest in my relationship with B.J?"

"well" the roommate said with a confident shrug "when you don't have your own boyfriend, you just have to take the second best… pry in others!" she smirked.

Lydia couldn't help but laugh, but couldn't either to stop to ask her friend;

"why don't you have one? Your look is enough to makes boys, stand in line for you"

"aw thanks" Ella said with a silly hand wave "most men there are after me are bad-boys and I'm not after a bad-boy like you." Lydia frowned "No. I want a gentleman there is very nice and very VERY caring"

"so why-?"

"found him yet? I have dated many good gentlemen, but…"

she cast herself back at the bed with a big sigh "apparently my fiery mood, scares them away. poor fools"

She looked back at Lydia with a new question in mind

"have you ever dated other than your guy?"

Lydia began to thinking over her question, well yes she have.

"two times"

"not more?!" Ella almost screamed in her head of disbelief.

Lydia blinked "no"

"tell me! Who were they? Why did you break off with and best of all: how did your boy react?

"how B.J reacted on them?"

"Yeah!" Ella nodded with enormous curiosity "he must have been you friend through it all, so he must have said **something** to it all"

Lydia smiled over Ella's point and began;

"the first time I dated with was a boy named Prince Vince"

"wait? You dated a prince?! **Man**, girl, you just **hit** the jackpot" laughed Ella, not looking surprised

"everyone says that, and the funny part was, it was B.J there made us date in the first round"

Ella eyes wide

"he made you go out with the prince?! Why?"

"to be the prince jester, something about he could do whatever he wanted of pranks" she explained and added "but he soon began trying to ruin the dates"

"that boy's way of thinking, is way out of my league... sounds like he got jealous"

"yeah. Maybe because I began to spent more time with the prince. he didn't like that"

Ella laughed

"what have he expected? So tell me, what happen next?"

"well... Prince Vince asked me to be his princess, but I said I will rather be his friend"

Ella almost fell down off the bed of laughter

"hahaha. That boy hahaha... was soo **dumped**...hahaa!"

she sat up and removed tears in the left eye

"so why did you say no"

"he was just too depressed and most of the times, he sounded like he read a tragic poem... he was..."

"a bummer?"

"that's was his servant called him" Lydia laughed

"so what about your next date?"

"I met him last year on my last school. But he was forced to date with me because he was blackmailed"

"was you mad at him?"

"not at all... today he is my friend and he helps me understand my problems with B.J."

"so B.J was jealous when you was dating with him?"

"no. He was confused over the feelings he had to me. it almost broke him inside out"

"poor guy... hey! You didn't tell who your date-now-friend name was"

"Tom"

Ella blinked

"Tom? How does he look like?"

"almost fire red hair, grass green eyes and have many resembles to a teddy-bear"

this time Ella **did** fell out of the bed of laughter.

This time it was Lydia's turn to blink confused "what?"

"hahaha. No-nothing hahaha it-it just hahaaha I know Tommy Knight" Ella laughed on the floor.

Lydia let Ella laugh off, before she was the one with the questions

"where do you know T.K?"

"oh so it that he is calling himself these days?" Ella got on her feet, still chuckled like Lydia had told a really funny joke, if Ella laughs of this; Lydia wonders if she would die of laughter from B.J´s jokes? Better think of that later, right now:

"where do you know T.K?"

"Uuups! Look what the time is" Ella looked at her watch "we better go to bed" she avoided the subject with an amused tone.

"tell me!"

she just smile teasing back at her, and refused to tell her anything.

no matter how many time she asked, where Ella knew Tom from, she didn't get the answer. All Ella did was smiling to her friendly and change the subject. it was pretty annoying.

Finally Lydia gave up and instead decided to visit Beetlejuice to get her on other thoughts than Ella's annoying secretively behavior.

Beetlejuice was of course overjoyed seeing her and they took out on a drive trip on the Lost souls highway.

But the question Ella have asked her about his 'true' name was really bugging her.

_Wouldn't hurt asking him_

"Beej?"

"hmm?" Beetlejuice said absent because he was pulling a bug out from his hair.

"since we are boyfriend and girlfriend now... ehm... can I ask a personal question?"

"shoot!" His hand turn into a gun there come a flag out. he sounded also curious to know what she had in mind.

"what is your name?"

Beetlejuice dropped the bug, he let Doomie drive himself and looked at Lydia.

"you do know my name Lyds"

"I mean that name your parents gave you. you know; your birth name." she explained to him. no one in their right mind would call their son Beetlejuice, and his parents was more in their right mind… maybe too much. "I know they call you Junior, so are you birth name Gnat junior Juice?"

"no... I'm not named after my father" he said in a low tone.

"don't want to talk about it?"

"rather not. I don't like my birth name" he admitted.

"oh..." she said a bit disappointed; she had hoped he trusted her enough to share his real name to her.

There was silent in a long time before Beetlejuice finally spoke;

"Billie Talier Junior, but I was mostly only called Bill Junior"

_Bill Junior.. hmm... ? Wait?_

"your nickname B.J is after your birth name?!" she asked wide-eyed, she always thought it was from his other name. He smiled weakly.

"Yeah and the funny part is that that Nickname only came later... both my grandfather's name was something with Bill. My father's pops, Billton,(Lydia notice that he gritted his teeth at little here) was a country-fighter, while Ma pa, Billy, was a great piano player. They named me Billie because I was the oldest and they wanted me to be like those two" he laugh at toneless laughter "What a disappointments they got"

Lydia didn't say anything. She has **never** heard him tell about his life before. She was a bit afraid for if she began talking he will stop telling, but it really sounded like he wanted this off of his chest.

"both my grandfathers were harsh men. Especially Billton, he had once be-" he stop up "he did something to me and since that day I refused to go under that name... that's why my parents only is calling me Junior, I refuse react on my birth-name today"

He sighed;

"it was only in my older years that I took the name Be-" he groaned annoyed and said "the name I have today. A name there wasn't after some dusty old men. A name there was after my favorite star picture.."

"you called yourself after a star?" she couldn't stop the question, before it was too late.

he raised a eyebrow but smiled big

"yep"

"why-?"

he raised a hand to silent her

"oh no Babes. If I need to tell you why I change my name, you have to tell me something"

"what should that be?" she asked with a raised brow.

"I want to know more about your life... Before you met me"

"**What?!**" Ella shouted when Lydia told her Beetlejuice true name, only a day after, Beetlejuice had told her "is his name really Bill? Billie Talier Junior?! It sounds like someone who is REALLY boring or never would hurt a stupid fly"

"probably the second reason why he don't like his name" Lydia laughed, knowing he would have ate the fly.

"and Talier? must be from his mother side of the family. Ask him about that. Better yet" she took a grip in Lydias shoulder and began to shake her "**Let me meet him!**"

"maybe some other day" Lydia said(after Ella was done shaken her) with an innocent shrug. Her time to be annoying, Ella still haven´t told her where she knew Tom.

"gah! Look like we both have something to hide huh?" she mumble back and threw her head in Lydias pillow.

_Hide...? _Lydia thought and look a little sad down;

"I have never known or thought about B.J had another name... I think I don't know him so good I thought I did"

Ella look up from her pillow and said with a cheerful smirk

"don't worry. since you two are now together and all, he would probably tell you some more about him" she turn around so she look up in the ceiling "look like there are a little mysterious guy in him"

Lydia smile weak back from this.

Beetlejuice have promised (in his own way) her to tell why his name was Beetlejuice, when they both have time. The time only came a month after. So this time came, when Lydia got free from school and took home to her parents. The driving was still boring and Finally home, she said Hi to her parents, talk with them about her school-days have been and walked upstairs. In her room she saw there was a note on the mirror table.

"_call me when it's dark. find the things you need to tell me your story"_ it said.

_Okay. Wonder how much he wants to know._ she thought

she waited the darkness to come. she walked around in the whole house to find old photo books and a single newspaper. It was only after dinner she thought it was dark enough to call him.

"Though I know I should be wary" she whispered, when she close the door to her room.

"Still I venture someplace scary" she put all the things she have found on her mirror table.

"Ghostly hauntings I turn loose ... " she smiled and took her hands up to the air dramatic, over the lamp at her small table.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

small thunder could be heard outside, but he did not appear in her room

"Beej?" she asked out in her room with wonder

"out on your balcony, Babes" she heard his voice.

She walked out on her balcony and saw him leaning relaxed up at the railing. Beside him there was a Neitherworld stargazer.

"well?" she asked him when he took a quick look up at the cloud-free night sky

"take a look" he just said and nodded to the stargazer.

She walked over and looked into it

"stars" she said and she heard him chuckled.

"well seen my dear Lydson" he teased her with his cheap British accent and added with his common voice "how much do you know of star signs?"

"only that our zodiac is after stars" she said, she hasn't really been the biggest stargazer.

"there exists more star signs than the zodiac signs, you know" he said and snapped with his red-tipped fingers so when Lydia looked in the stargazer again she saw some of the stars on the night sky glow in a red color.

"**that **Lyds" he said proud "is the star sign called Orion" a belt came around his belly with a compass in the middle "in old times, traveler used to find way at the night"

"the only belt I see is yours" she laughed. Beetlejuice smirked. his belt vanished before snapping with his fingers again and only three star glowed red. The three stars were in a diagonal line.

"that is the belt. if you see those three stars you know you're looking at Orion"

"are you named after one of those?"

"no babes." He shook his head "Those stars is named Alnitak, Alnilam and Mintaka." It surprised her slightly, he could remember those names. then again; he was older than he appeared "my name is after this star"

for the third time he snapped with his finders and a single red star was on the sky.

"I can't say it's name though." He said and added "curses, you know I hate them" he juiced a book out and flipped the papers, until he came to the side he was looking for "this book may help you" he gave it to her. She looked at the stars in the book and read the all the stars was called. One of them caught her eyes

"Betelgeuse?"

"yep. That's my star, the armpits of Orion" he sniggered and began play quick with his armpit music

"but if you are named after this star? why is your name so spelled Beetlejuice and not Be-?"

"don't say it. You have already said it two times" he said with one of his red-tipped hands on her mouth. She gave a little small "sorry" before he continued "that's... is some kind of way my brother's fault" he said grinned while he floated a bit. "it is quite a funny story though. when I began only react on Junior, I also began to find my own personal name. Donny was the only one who called my nickname. surely to be best buddies with me or something like that and to one of my birthdays he wanted to make me happy, as always." He added with an annoyed tone, but did continue on his little story "So he wrote my nickname instead of my own name on the gift. But that sucker had never seen how the star's name is spelled so he wrote it how it pronounces and that was..."

"Beetlejuice" she finish for him with a laugh.

Beetlejuice nodded "yep. It was the first time that the moron made me laugh my own pants off" his striped pants suddenly took a walk on it's own, he quickly took them back on and said sheepish "hehe... so anyway, I kept that name. Simple because I think it was funny"

"not because you will make him happy?" she still giggled blushing over the little trick he made for a seconds ago.

"never in my life or afterlife!" he huffed with his nose to the night sky.

"oh admit it" she said and pushed him friendly, he grabbed her hands kindly and whisper into her ears

"okay, maybe a teeny tiny bit"

"I didn't know you was astrologists?" she asked after hers laughing.

"one of my last living passions"

"can you more than that?"

He thought shortly about it "well. As you already know, I can play on piano." He juiced a small piano beside his head there began to play his favorite song before vanish again "The only thing I wanted to learn from my mother's pa, he was also the one who taught me about the stars and even play violin"

he began to play on a violin really off-key

"that" she hold herself for the ears "you have never been good at"

"good, it not one of my passion then" he laugh and toss the violin so it could be heard it hit something

she smiled

"how many star sign name can you?"

"almost every one of them, but Orion is my favorite"

"reason?"

"because it was the first I learned the name on!" he grinned matter of factually.

she walked closer to him so she could give him a tight hug with one last question to him;

"where is the name Tailer from. Your mom's or dad's side?"

"mother side. It her maiden name" he said smiling "Juice is my father's surname"

"I see. Didn't like that either?" she asked with a weak smile.

"didn't hate it." he said with a shrug "It's like you don't use your full name all the time"

_true_

"since Chucky last name is Deezt, Joyce must came from Delia's maiden name, right?" he said wondering out loud

"no. Delias maiden name is Fabian" Beetlejuice look odd at her "Joyce is my mother's name"

"but isn't Delia your mother?" he asked stunned "You call her mother and even mom"

Her time to tell about her past, she owe him that much "Delia isn't my biological Mother. You can say she is my step mother"

silence. That must have surprised him more than she thought it would

"what happened to your real mother... and what is her name?" he asked quiet

she broke their embrace

"let's take a walk. It soon too cold being outside without a jacket"

he nodded and took her up in his arms and began to fly over the railing.

"Beetlejuice! I have to tell them I'm going outside." She stopped him before he went too far down "What if they look into my room and I'm not there?"

"hmm. I see your point" he admitted and flew her back and sat her down at balcony again.

"see ya outside" he said and waved after her and popped away.

Lydia took some pictures, she had found at her mother, ran quickly down of the stairs and saw Delia in work with a new(something there should look like a deer) painting and her dad watching television.

"I'm going outside" she said out in the room.

"this late?" Charles asked, ignoring the lit TV "and alone? Don't you think it's best if you just stays inside and relax?"

"but I'm not alone" she said before she could stop herself. Curse her own mouth she said "ehm.. Cousin B.J will walk with me, he is outside right now"

"that awful boy" she heard Delia say from her painting "buut he is family, so we´ll know you will be okay"

"thanks mom, bye dad" Lydia said and walked outside, glad that Delia wasn't the sharpest knife in the kitchen. Thank god for that.

Out in the driveway Beetlejuice stood and waited for her. Soon they began walking into the forest. If Lydia have been alone, she would never have gone inside the forest at night, but beside Beetlejuice she felt that nothing could harm her.

"well?" he asked. In the same way she used to get him to tell her about his name.

"my mother´s name was Leila Joyce" she took one of the pictures she has taken before she got out to him. On the picture there was an only 2-year old Lydia and a smiling woman with wild raven-black hair and blue eyes.

"she looks like you" Beetlejuice said and added smirking "but I think your calm personality comes from your father" he added "and your eyes too"

"I think so too" she smiled looking down to her mother who looked quite the wild woman.

"is that you?"

"of course it's me, silly"

"but... you are so small" he said as he looked at the baby vision of her.

"I have been a baby once too, Beej. But unlike you I can't changes age"

"point taken" he said and turn himself into a nail and back again.

She giggled

"did your parents divorced, since Chucky is with Delia?" he asked innocent but he did notice Lydia face turned sad.

"no… she died then I was quite young"

That took him by surprise "oh... that's why you call Delia 'mother'?"

"yes. never got the changes to know my real mother, I can't even remember how her voice sound like"

"do you know how she died?"

"Before we moved to Peaceful Pines, and before I even knew you. I was really lonely. I once heard my father tell Delia that he hoped I never will try to kill myself as my mom did…"

Beetlejuice stopped. Lydia looked back at him. He looked completely stunned.

"she killed herself? But why? She had a family and she looks so happy on that picture"

She shrugged, she never knew the truth why her mother killed herself. "I don't know why she took her own life and Dad won't talk about it, I think he found her dead and that was some of the reasons to his bad nerves" she took another picture up, an older side of a newspaper "I didn't know how she died, until I found this"

on the picture was Leila and an around 4-year old Lydia was on the beach. The woman smiled but it was a weak, almost a fake smile and her eyes looked dead at the camera. She had a swimming suit on her, but her wrist was covered with bandages.

Lydia gave him the old newspaper so he could read it. She had long time ago read what it said. It said that a 30-year old woman have taken her own life and have left her husband and child. There was no evidence why she did it, but it says that it could have been because she have truly believed she have seen a evil ghost.

Beetlejuice read the newspaper quiet before he gave it back to Lydia.

"can you send it back to my room?" she asked him and looks at her clothes "I don't have pocket to it"

"sure babes" he let go of the newspaper and it disappeared in the thin air "so... your mother was afraid for ghosts?"

"I don't know, maybe" she said and added with a weak smile "I mean, dad are terrified when you pull your pranks on him"

Beetlejuice smirked "I know I´m a genius" and they began walking in silence for a while "do you also think, it is the reason you isn't afraid for ghost?" he asks

"maybe... but it don't make sense I am, when my mother was afraid of one..." she look thoughtful and ask him; "do you have any theories, why I am not scared of ghosts?"

"it's not a good one, but I have one" he said "children is far more sensitive to the dead than grown up is"

"so the baby Arlo I babysit, close to our first anniversary, he-"

"he knew I was dead... but he was not scared of me because your folks house have my aura painted all over it" he turned into a paint bucket.

"so he could feel you and thought...?"

"he was not scared of me because you slowly present me... so to speak, to him" he grinned "most children will cry if they feel a ghost"

"so I guess I must be like Arlo then" she lean into him and look into his eyes "not scared of ghost at all"

"and that is a really good thing for me" Beetlejuice wrap his arms around her and frowned "hey. You are shaking"

he was right there, for Lydia began to shake from the cold. She really wish she had taken a jacket with her now. He broke their embrace and to her surprise he took his jacket off.

"here" Beetlejuice said and gave his jacket to her. She took it gratefully on.

"thanks, don't you freeze now?"

he chuckled "pff, no. I can walk around like this at winter without it making an impact on me" he ducked from an icy rocket there flew into a tree and broke in hundreds of pieces. Both looked at it and he said chuckling; "it only gets me in extreme cold"

"okay Beej" she said and letting him wrap his arm over her shoulder. He was maybe not as warm as her, but it was better than nothing. He was silent for few seconds before he asks;

"so you was lonely before you met me?"

"very. You almost saved my life"

he didn't say anything to that. He just looked thoughtfully as if he knew something she didn't. the thoughtful stare was gone when he asked;

"is it just me or do your name just a little resembles about your mother's? Y'know Lelia and Lydia even sound almost the same"

"there you are right... for the first time" Lydia teased him

"hey!" he push to her playfully and she push him back so he rumpled into a bush. She waited to say anything till she could see he was alright. He was alright, but looks like he heard bells in his head.

"I discovered accidentally what my name means"

"oh boy" he jump out of the bush and landed in front of her "tell me. I'm dying to know-" he fell dramatic on the ground with a white lily in his hand "... again" he gave her a large smirk with only one of his eyes opened.

She giggle of him, when he come on his feet again and she told him;

"the closest I could find on my mother name is 'dark beauty' and my name mean 'noble sort'"

"shall I bow down for you, my lady?" he turn his clothes to middle ages clothes and bow dramatic for her, she gave him a friendly wrack in the head.

"stop that Beetlejuice! My name meaning have nothing to do with who I am" she huffed with a smile and added "just like you"

"hm you say something there babes" he got his regular black and white striped suit on, except he still missed his jacket "have you found out what my name means?"

"Beetlejuice means Beetle-" with inhuman speed his hand flew over to her mouth

"don't say it! That was almost the third time" he breath relieved up and said without looking at her "no... I mean... my birthname"

she had actually... she did it only for her own curiosity, like with her mother's name. She hesitated for a while before she said;

"Will, Desire... protection"

there was silent in a minute or more before Beetlejuice said silent;

"I think you are a little wrong that with the name thingy, babes" his serious face was immediately wash away and he crossed his arms dramatic with his nose in the air "but I will still **not** take it back"

it took her by surprise over his sudden mood changes and she almost fall on the ground off laughter. He grinned with her and help her up again.

"Beej?"

"more questions?" he asked with a smug.

"yep"

"okay. Spit them out" he said and spat a book out out of his mouth, with the title Question on. "for I have more than you can count!" she laughed, but stopped soon after with the question;

"do you think I ever will see my mother in the Neitherworld?"

"You could have done it, without you both know it" he replied.

"how can that be?"

"as you know from me, I has 'lived' a full afterlife as a ghost. most Neitherworldians are born again, to make sure we don't try to take revenge if we are been murdered or something like that, most choose to be send in child-state to better 'live' with the thought that you are dead. when we finally are.. well 'old enough' to controls our powers and haunt the Outwolrd, it will be too late to take revenge or see those you love" he explained to her and she asked with a frown;  
"so you all are born with powers to come to this world?"

"sure! And with memories what happened with us in our lives. Only in adult stadium we have enough power to come here, although not many do it. They have nothing to return back to. For a ghoul come to Neitherworld after their dead can take years or even more if they 'lived' a full life again."

"so why did you come here in the first place?" she asked, for what she knows, all his relatives are death and lives in the Neitherworld with him.

He shrugged as if it was obvious "because I was bored"

"figures!" she laughed, but stopped when the ghost said kind of serious;

"Lyds. Your mother's spirit is probably only an infant right now, so don't try and search for her… she's too young to even remember you"

"I won't. I will see her… someday"

he nodded to her and they went further into the forest, there was beginning to be realy dark. She have never been afraid for the darkness for it gave the whole world a whole new look. Though she was still glad she didn't walked alone in the dark forest and was with Beetlejuice.

"I have always wonder over one thing Lyds" he suddenly wondered out high.

"what is that?"

"how come you called me back?" she gave him a 'I-don't-know-what-you-mean' look "the first time you saw me?"

"you made me curious" she smiled over the memory "and I have always have something for the strange and usual"

"I know I'm good to make good impression" he laugh and shoot his chest out... literally.

"good? You screamed into my face" Lydia laugh of him

"I did not!" he quickly defend himself

"you did too" she said calm back

"did not!"

"did too"

"did no-!"

"what will you so call it then?" she cut this childish game off

"element of surprise, my dear" he huffed again with his British accent "I have always knew you was a girl I could make scams with" he tried to impress her.

"right Beej" she laughed ironic to him.

They decided to return back, since not even Beetlejuice's jacket could not keep Lydia warm longer.

"see ya tomorrow, Babes?" he asked when both stood halfway up to the house.

"sure" she hesitate "Beej? Why is it wrong to ask a dead how they died?"

He turned his eyes away from her "because it's a really a personal question, Lyds. It is really rude to ask a dead how they died" he said a bit harsh.

"I'm sorry" she said and look in the ground too "I have always know it was rude to ask, but I have never knew why"

"some... have things they don't want to be dug up again" she have a feeling he was talking about himself. He gave her a weak smile;

"Funny enough, it is easier to talk about it when you are around" his smirk faded a bit "but some things, I will rather keep for myself"

"sure. Goodnight Beej. and thanks for telling about your name origin"

he mumble something there sounded as "you're welcome". however he did smile a naughty smile back to her and quickly took her into a fierce kiss.

"where did that come from?" she ask smiling with a raised eyebrow after the kiss.

"just want to" he said cheeky and gave her a new more loving kiss.

"I love you too" she said teasing back and gave his jacket back to him "and why do have to go when you can sleep with me?"

"well, see ya in your room" he said and he was gone with a puff.

She smiling shook her head and walked the last of the way back to the house.

It surprised her when she saw her father standing in the door. She couldn't quite figure out if he was upset or angry

"ehmm.. am I too late dad?"

"no, but what are you thinking?" he asked and somehow sounded really upset and angry, which was rarely.

"what?"

"I saw you kissing with cousin B.J"

cliffhanger! what will happen next? You have to wait for the next chapter to figure that out :3

a little from Beetlejuice past and my version why he took the name Beetlejuice or Betelgeuse.

My reason why his full birth-name is Billie Tailer Junior is because when you say Beetlejuice on my languages the three letters you hear best is the 'B', 'T' and the 'J', so just for fun his birth-name also have to be called that.

With the meaning of the names? I have something with meaning behind words and funny enough my favorite star sign is also Orion :)


	5. Chapter 5: Changing

**this chapter is mature, so be a little beware, if you don't want to read it**

Beetlejuice character belongs to Tim Burton  
Ella and Louise belongs to me

* * *

**Changing**

Lydia couldn't stop looking dumb at her Father.

_He saw us? Oh no. He saw me kissing Beetlejuice and thinks he was cousin B.J!_

"well... he... I... weeeell.." she said. not knowing what to say

"how long?" Charles asked

"what?"

"how long have you been with him"

"ehmm..." she decided to be honest with him "almost a year now"

"a year?! Pumpkin,what about the boy you were to prom with?"

"B.J was kinda my date... to the Prom"

"Pumpkin... Lydia" he sighed, probably a vain attempt to relax his nerves "he is your cousin... he's your family"

Delia came down from the stairs and she saw Lydia. she's too began to say that dating(most because she didn't like him, Lydia knew) Beetlejuice wasn't right. She never got the change to say much.

"Delia, please! Let me talk with her. Alone" said Charles in a hard rare tone, coming from him, so this gotta be a pretty serious talk. Delia just smiled weakly to him and walked out of the house. Lydia's father made them both sit down in the couch.

"Lydia. You can't date him" he almost ordered her, something she has been afraid of for a very long time.

Lydia knew if she didn't turn this around now, she would never see Beetlejuice at home again. She decided to make a counter-attack

"I heard about people there was together, even if they were cousins, so it not that wrong" she crossed her arm and mumbled "beside... he is not my real cousin"

"what?" Charles asked in disbelief.

_so much for that counter-attack. Think, Lydia think!_

"umm… he´s really my grand-cousin, because he is... twice removed? he just thought it will be easier to just say cousin B.J"

_Grand-cousin?! What that the best you can think of?_

"hmm.. I think that´s too long out of the family to actually make him a family member anymore…" Charles said thoughtfully out loud. That made Lydia blink with her eyes in surprise.

_wow.. that actually worked?_

"sooo. Does that mean I can be with him?" she asked trying.

"but why him, Pumpkin? Of all boys, why him?" her father asked. clearly he **did not** like she dated what Ella called 'bad boys'

she couldn't help but narrow her eyes at her father's words.

"because he makes me laugh, dad" she gave back "and the first friend I ever got"

"I thought Betty was your first friend" he look odd at her. He didn't knew that both Betty and cousin B.J **was** one and the same.

"more and less yes... but B.J is... well, he was just nice to me... on his own way" she tried to explain

"when how come I have to figure it out like this?" he ask harsh. "see you kissing him on my ground"

"sorry dad. I tried to find a better way to tell you it" she half-lied to him "but it have been complicated"

"have he tried to sleep with you?" he suddenly ask and that made her to jump. For he have done more to just sleep with her more than once... they have also both tried to have sex right under their noses.

"Dad!" she shouted, that was** too** personal!

"I'm just worried pumpkin, for he is quite a nerve breaker for me" he took his arm up to show he was done with the object. Lydia force a smile gone over ALL those times BJ have pull hiding pranks on him "so why did he come to a family party when he was not a close relation to us?"

"I did say he was a twice remove from the family, so it some kinda count for him" she quickly explain and will have one thing clean "dad, I do love him **very much**"

"I see..." he only said

they both looked at each other for at time, then Charles sighed in defeat

"if you really like him that much, I just have to accept it..."

_did he...just say that I can be with Beetlejuice without hiding it?_

"but" he said before she could do or say anything "I will see him as soon as possible, no more hiding this relationship"

"but you already know him" she said shocked, well knowing that B.J wasn't good at family visits, she still remember the last one.

"that's doesn't mean I trust him" he said with crossed arms "but maybe age have made him more mature"

She highly doubt that the Ghost with the most ever get that kind of mature her father wanted. This could end in a disaster, faster than she could ever send Beetlejuice back to the Neitherworld. She sighed deep over this and asked defeated;

"when do you want to meet him?"

After the little talk with her father, Lydia opened her door to her room. Sighed over that pickle she has thrown them both into.

Beetlejuice wasn't in the room

"Beej?"

"where have you been?" he asked peaking up from the mirror "it almost ended up with Delia saw me, when she opened your door"

"did you see what she was doing?"

"just looking, I guess"

She lifted her arms and eyes up in the air "great.. Juuust great" even her own stepmother did not trust her.

"what is it, Babes?" Beetlejuice asked confused and leaned up at the mirrors frame.

"my dad saw us outside" she sighed depressing "and he just have a serious talk to me"

"you mean... when we..?" his eyes wide "oh shit"

he gasped and almost fell backward out at the mirror.

"what did you say?!" he screamed with panic written in his eyes (literally) "That you were dating Mr. Beetleman?"

she looked at him. Utterly surprised

"no, they think I´m dating cousin B.J"

"cousin B.J? Pff!" he sat up against the framework more calm "I don't look like cousin B.J that much! He is too young!"

"believe me Beej. You look like a older version of him" she laughed over his own blindness.

He looked down at himself. Probably couldn't see that his age change, small changes in his body build and even his more tousled hair have changes his whole appearance into a closer relation of an older cousin B.J.

"maybe this will help" he said and juiced Mr. Beetlemans outfit on him.

"nope. Don't help" she said honest and smiling at his still big blindness.

he blinked a bit and finally asked, when he again changed his suit "what now?"

she shook her head and said;

"you have to meet them tomorrow and I will to tell you, what I told my dad" he raise a eyebrow at her "we need to work out a plan here"

–

_no.._

_**snap**_

_no.._

_**snap**_

_Hell no!_

Beetlejuice stood in front(as for the first time in his afterlife) of his larges mirror to see his own reflections as he kept changing his clothing style. He growled and snapped again with his fingers. Since last night(both of them didn't take the change that letting Beetlejuice sleep with her) at Lydia´s room, Beetlejuice have cooked his own brain out to make a(so good as this ghost could) good expression at Lydia's parents. He remembered he began to whine over it, but Lydia came with a very good point he couldn't argue with:

"_if my parent likes you, you don't have to hide all the time and even stay with me **without** any interruptions"_

after had thought about it the whole night, Beetlejuice could see she has a good point. Still, he hated the idea of being…ugh nice.

_No. eww no. __**no.**__ NO!_

He almost tore his own hair out, when he suddenly got an idea.

_Wait a minute? She said I look like cousin B.J... well why not try?_

He snapped with his fingers and looked at what he now got on his body. It was something he was used to, but still different.

_They just have to take it or leave it_ he thought smiling over it new outfit, but… there was something different about him. he blinked slightly confused, he couldn't point his finger on it. he remembered Lydia tell him he did not look like Mr. Beetleman, and now he stood in front of a mirror he could see why.

_I look like a teenager… okay a young man_ he thought in slight disbelief. He haven't realized he never changed his age back to his older self. just to have a little fun he gave himself exaggerated muscles and looked almost like an Armhold Musclehugger. He considered for a moment to keep the major muscles

"naaaah!"

He grinned, removed the muscles and walked away from the mirror, but he did chose to stay in his young adult form.

Later that day, after he had made Lydia call him(without showing his new outfit. he will keep it as a surprise), he took a drive in Doomie in the Outworld, around the Peaceful Pines. Lydia had told him to be at the driveway 16.30 pm.

_If I was my goody two shoes brother, what would I do? _

He would rather be nice one day, than to say goodbye by spending more time with Lydia and hallo again to the wall behind the mirror.

He looked around in the town, still thinking what his far too nice brother would have done.

_he would have giving everyone presents in the whole damn town. Ugh! Hmm. Isn't there something that girls love flowers, knows Lydia does._

Beetlejuice hunched a bit. He hated the smell of Outworld flowers. They smelled so sickening sweet and that's was most the reason why he only gave Lydia Neitherworld flowers or dead ones. Neitherworld flower don't smell the same way, heck, some of them didn't even had a smell!

_Luckily I don't have to breath_ he thought while he walked into the flower shop, he better worm his way into Lydia´s parents' heart... but only this one time.

–

Lydia was anxious. And was not just a bit, but much!

Her parents had already sat in their minds that they didn't like him and she have even heard her father was ready to call the police, if he make any numbers.

_Poor Beej. They don't give him much of a change. In their shoes I can see why…I really hope he can take a grip on himself._

So most of the day(after have called Beetlejuice out) she have been jumpy and tried make her parents so relaxing and happy as she could... not a easy job when she had the nerves on her clothes

_**knock knock**_

"I get it" she jumped off the couch, but her father was already at the door. She quickly ran up beside of him, to make sure he didn't try to kick Beetlejuice out, before he even get inside.

If she had the same abilities as Beetlejuice, she would have lost her jaw right on the spot.

Beetlejuice has the cousin B.J black and white striped t-shirt and blue cowboy pants on, but with a whole new and older 'bad boy' theme over it. Over the t-shirt he had a dark brown leather jacket. The pants knees was a bit shredded so some of his pale skin could be seen. on top on his head; a pair of sunglasses. His whole attitude just screamed with his common mischief, but she must admit, it looks really good on him.

Before her father could get the change to slap the door at Beetlejuice's nose, Lydia forced her farther away from the door. unlike her; he **did not** like what he saw.

"B.J!" she said and ran over to give him a hug. She whispered in his ears "you look.."

"bad?" he grinned back

"yeah. you try to give my dad a heart attack?"

"nah!" he said and sticking out his tongue "I just wanna give him a badder impression"

"don't do anything stupid" she said back to him then they both walked over to Charles there didn't know he should just faint on the spot or call the police, luckily he didn't neither of the things.

"heeey uncle Charles!" said Beetlejuice with the almost same greeting he last time used as cousin B.J and with a arm around Lydia's shoulder, probably just to tease her father. "weren't you higher, last time I saw you?" he remarked in his role as cousin B.J.

"it's **you** who have grown" Charles grumbled and displeased letting Beetlejuice inside, glaring at his arm around Lydia.

Inside Delia stood and watched them all come in. Beetlejuice walked over to her and to everyones surprise (mostly Lydia's), he gave her a small bouquet flowers he have hidden under his jacket.

"here. I brought you a present!" he said with a tone his own brother's worthy.

Both Delia and Charles look over-surprised on the bouquet and Lydia was forced to clap both her hands up to her mouth so she didn't laugh of their priceless faces.

"why, thanks B.J" Delia said hesitating and looked strange at the flowers.

"don't worry. No mouse in it" he said smiling with his arms up in defense.

Lydia knew exactly what his scam was here, for she has been hanging around him so long she knew his way of thinking. He was trying to win Delia's trust and her father was more or less forced to run along with her if she liked him. Sneaky, but a great plan.

At the dinner tablet, Lydia noticed that he did everything to make her parents happy for him. She did begin to feel a little bad about him, for she quickly noticed that it itched in him to pull some kind of pranks on them, but he didn't do a thing. She was so proud of him being able to get such a tight hold on himself.

To her pure fear, her father asked Beetlejuice about what he was doing out in the world. A thing they didn't have time to work a story.

"so B.J? Do you still go in school or do you have a work"

to Lydia's luck, she saw that Beetlejuice smiled confident back

"me, in school? Nah. I'm have taken a job (Lydia saw his eyebrow almost unnoticed flinch), with a man named Mr. Beetleman. He will teach me all the things he knows"

"you work with Mr. Beetleman?" Delia asked with slight surprise "He is our handy dandy handyman" Delia said with a kind of seriously voice.

"he is?" said Beetlejuice with a fake surprised tone, only Lydia noticed "maybe that's why he was sooo nice(this time it was his fake smile there flinch of the word) to me, he even gave me his car, said something he didn't need it anymore"

"do you know why?"Charles asked

"he did said something about moving" Beetlejuice said with a shrug. Lydia decided to give Beetlejuice a bigger advantage with her parents

"if Mr. Beetleman is moving away and you are his apprentice. Doesn't that mean that you´ll stay here and help us when we need it?"

"think so,if you let me come in again, of course" he said with a small grin and eyes towards Charles.

"well... it will be great to have someone in the house we know there can repair our things" Charles said quite uncertain.

_he says what I believe he says?_

"does that mean you are okay with B.J" she asked happy

he didn't manages to answer, for the next there happened was Delia screamed up, when she saw a mouse. All looked at the mouse and before Lydia could do a thing, Beetlejuice said;

"kinda looks like you have a big mouse problem" and the small mouse turn into a big rat and both adults jump up on theirs chairs with panic over this big pest.

"B.J!" Lydia said harsh. Of course... **this** should happen

"ups. I can't help it, literally translation gonna-" he tried to explain but Lydia cut him off;

"do something before it ruin your changes to stay with me"

she didn't have to say **that** twice.

"I got this! no mouse can rat away from me!" Beetlejuice said high and jump after the rat-size mouse. Lydia couldn't help but laugh of this scene, for it looked like the game 'cat and mouse'.

When he finally caught it, Lydia saw that he put it in one of his jacket pocket and said to himself;

"saves this guy to a prank later"

she rolled her eyes of him and soon after her parents began to relax over the scare, they didn't knew theirs 'savior' was the cause of it.

Even Beetlejuice was close to ruin his changes. he was more or less accepted to come again, because he did help them away with a mouse problem.

After "B.J" has gone home. Lydia could hear that her parents were a little happier for him, than they wanted to admit. Lydia was glad for that and after had helped with cleaning up after the dinner, she walked up to herself. The ghost didn't come that night, probably to get some prank-steam off, figures.

But he did a very good job and she was proud of him.

Finally back at the Photo-colleges Ella was really beginning to begging seeing B.J.

"comeoncomeoncomeoooon!" Ella begged awfully annoying, almost Beetlejuice worthy, almost.

"Ella! Be silent!" hushed Lydia on her, but it did not help.

"you can hide him forever Lye!** I. Need. To. See. Hiiiim!**" Ella continued with her annoying tone, she always used to get what she wanted.

"Sshh!" the teacher shushed hash and that made Ella to shut up... for now.

They were outside to take pictures of the nature around the college to a project. the break came and again Ella began her annoying begging again. she did quickly discover that Lydia was a really hard nut to crack.

"Hey. Who's that?" a bypassing girl suddenly asked when Ella was about to give up inside the canteen. Both girls looked out at the window and saw a young man wandering for himself. Lydia knew exactly who it was

"Beej?!" she quickly stood up. Took her last food in hers hands and ran out with Ella hot on her heels

"HA! It was about damn time Lye!" she said with a cheerful cheer for finally meeting the famous B.J

–

the ghost didn't know, why he was wandered around on Lydia's school grounds,. He just missed her... he thinks. it was a little lucky that Lydia have forgotten to send him home after his last visit. Not many took notice of him because he looked like one of them, he still was in his younger form and did walk around in new 'cousin B.J' outfit, but one noticed him... to his annoyances.

"hey again handsome. Love you new outfit" said a too familiar voice

_ohhh shit!_

He turned around and saw the same girl with the stinky flower smell. At least it wasn't so thick like last time.

"Not you again..." he groaned and turned around to leave "I have some other things to do, so-"

"not happy to see me?"

he growled annoyed as response

"still hanging around the Goth girl?" the annoying flower girl asked.

He shot her a glare "yeah. What is it to you?"

"all can see that she is not for you." the girl walked smirking up to him "She doesn't want a bad boy like you, her 'kind' want mysterious guys" she pointed towards some other boys "like them"

he sneered aggressive to her "you're wrong" he knew better. she liked being with him, for why else would she be with him all these years? "beside. I am also a mysterious kind of guy"

"oh really?.. do you really like she is changing you?" the girl asked with a nasty spark in her eyes, when he did slight jump of the truth "make you into a cute little puppy, there follow her every move?"

this time she broke the line! Unfortunately… she wasn't that wrong of what Lydia did to him. He did not mind it was her who had this control over him, for at least she made sure he didn't was threw to the sandworms so often anymore. so she was a leash he **needed** more to stay out of too much of trouble.

He grabbed her wrist and was close to yell something of her, but before he could open his mouth, she grabbed him and took a stolen kiss from him.

The kiss was nothing like Lydia... t**his. Was. Disguising!** And it was not in the good way.

The sickening sweet smell hit him hard like a bullet of sweetness, her touch on his skin crawl on a really bad way, like he was washes in soap. All she did to him was horrifying to every inch of his being.

he pushed her away as soon he could.

"**What the hell did you do that for?!**" he yelled while he tried to get the poison sweet smell and taste away from his skin on his face.

"ohhh" she purred nasty "don't say you don't like a real woman´s touch, instead of that little midget you are with..."

"wow wow, stay away from me!" he quickly took a step back, he knew that all kind of girls will have the finger in him, but this was **ridiculous**!

"I don't think I wil-"

"**HEY!"**

Beetlejuice turned around and saw Lydia storming against them and she was really pissed. No, she wasn't just pissed. She was fire-red, **extremely furious!**

"Babes! I-I can explain-" he tried to say. He didn't do anything wrong this time. She came on him! But seeing so much anger in her eyes, made him want to get the hell outta here. he swore that look she gave could kill the dead.

She ignored him completely, walked right past him and slapped the other girls face... **hard**!

"**you stay away from him!**" she yelled of her.

Only for few seconds Beetlejuice was stunned of Lydia's reaction. He had never seen her lose her head like that before... not even he went over the line with his pranks.

"you dare to hit me you little** emo**!" the other girl began to rip in Lydia's hair and Lydia almost attack her with claws and beak.

"**hey!** Help me to split those two apart, before they **kill** each other!" a third girl with brown hair and glasses said.

_I know that girl! It is Ella. Lydia's roommate._

Beetlejuice quickly helped her tear the two girls away from each other. Beetlejuice grabbed Lydia and forced her into his arms. She still tried to fight him off, but when he said so only she could hear it with a hard low voice, "relax Babes"

"let go off me! that snob! ugh! I'm going to kill her!" Lydia sneered but began slowly to relax in his iron grip.

_Thanks good-snake she's mad! Can't believe she walked right into a fight over for me_ he thought scared but mostly proud over his Lydia.

"get lost Louise, before you regret something" Lydia's roommate said hash to the other girl, she finally letting her go.

"he's not worth my time anyway, he is not even a real man" Louise snorted

"he is more man than you think, because he had the balls to turn you down" Ella gave back "now piss off!"

Louise went over in another rage and took a strangle hold on the others girl's throat.

Beetlejuice responded immediately. He knew that Lydia trusted her and she had defended him and that was good enough for him. He forced Louise away from the other girl and pushed her hard in the ground. He took a defending position in front of Lydia and the other girl. if she tried again, he swear he will juice her.

Louise didn't say anything. She got up and looked at Beetlejuice with a disgusted face and then... she spit in his face.

Beetlejuice didn't even blink.

Louise walked away with that small pride she has left.

Beetlejuice rose up in his full high with a angry smirk and allowed Lydia to embrace him. He removed the spit because it began to feel like poison to his skin.

"come on... let's go" said Lydia into his clothes.

Beetlejuice only nodded weakly, still looking evil after the small figure of Louise

–

Lydia wasn't quite sure how they managed to sneak Beetlejuice into their room. she still boiled over what that girl did to her boyfriend, But his hands in hers calmed her for each second.

Ella quickly closed the door after them, they were safe now.

"wow. that was some... well.. counterattack." Ella said with one hand behind her head "thanks a lot getting me out of that grip, Beetlejuice"

Lydia jumped of shock when Ella used his full name. She saw that Beetlejuice narrow his eyes towards Ella.

"where do you know my name from?"

"from your girlfriend" Ella replied calm and pointed towards Lydia.

"she made me!" defending Lydia herself, when Beetlejuice looked frowning at her

"did not" Ella said smirked confident back.

"just don't say it three times in a row" he smiled back to her.

"why not?" Ella asked.

"or I am outta here"

"ohhh don't go! I have heard so much about you and it first time I see you in person!" she whined Beetlejuice worthy, made the ghost grin grew wider.

"alright... I can stay for a bit" he shrugged to Lydia's amusement

"yay!" cheered her roommate "hey Lydia can I borrow him for a bit?"

Lydia blinked confused.

"for what?"

"I need a better look at him"

Lydia looked at Beetlejuice there sat beside her in her bed. He didn't show anything, how he felt about it, he just shrugged.

"okay... but don't try something stupid"

"couldn't dream about it! Besides; he is not my type and I have seen how you handle people there try" Ella said grinned while she dragged Beetlejuice up from the bed.

She began to circle around Beetlejuice to see his clothes and body build. She took his arm out and push to him to see how steadfast he was. The last she did was to look at every detail in his confused face(they have almost the same high), probably because he wasn't used to be threaten like this, then Ella finally said to Lydia;

"wow Lye. He is a really lucky catch. He is faithful, protective and hot!"

Lydia blushed a bit, she felt she was lucky too.

"Lye?" Beetlejuice asked with a raised eyebrow.

"yeah. I call everyone by nicknames" Ella grinned

"so what do you want to call me then?" he asked back with a wider grin than hers

"hmm. Think I hold to your B.J or maybe just B. Easy to remember" she said

Beetlejuice friendly snorted and returned to his place beside Lydia.

Lydia laid her head on his shoulder, just needed his touch on her skin.

"heey! I have an idea, let´s play a game" Ella said suddenly and sat in a chair with the backrest against her stomach.

"what game?" Lydia asked, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"a truth or dare game. But truth is sooo boring, so lets us stick to a dare game"

the two others looked at her.

"oh come on. Don't you two dare to take a challenge?" Ella asked with a cheeky face.

Lydia didn't has to look at Beetlejuice to know what he would say, he has never stepped down from a challenge.

"bring it tots!"

"okaaay. I dare you..." she looked around in the room and saw something on the floor. She picked it up, but it look like the thing she tried to take up has other ideas. few seconds later "to eat this"

it was a cockroach.

Lydia knew he won't say no to a common snack to him but;

"what if I don't wanna?" he asked, completely shocking for Lydia's part.

"then I just pick a more nicer dare. I will see how much guts you have Mister bad-ass"

"so you wanna know how 'bad' I am?"

"precisely!"

Beetlejuice smirked and took the poor cockroach. It squeaked in his hand(Lydia knew what fate it had) and looked at it for a while, before he finally throw it up in the air, grabbed it with the mouth and crunched loud.

Ella stared in disbelief at him. she probably didn't believe he would actually do it.

"Mmmm. Taste like chicken" he said while he licked his lips "do you have more?"

both girls burst out in laughter.

Lydia didn't play the game very much as the two others. It was kinda funny to see those two, challenges each other to do all kind of things, each challenges was weirder than the another. Lydia saw that everything Ella threw of gross thing Beetlejuice took the challenge with ease, until Ella changed technique and get him to eat candy or sniff to flowers, which almost made him puke. Ella in the other hand, stood almost up to everything he dared her to, but most of the time she took shortcuts, like when Beetlejuice wanted **her** to eat a beetle.

"fine" she just said and walked over to the table and few seconds after she stood with a beetle in her hands. Without blinking she took a bite of the beetle. Lydia couldn't help but to say "Eewww!"

Beetlejuice in the other hand jumped up and snatched the half beetle from her, when she keep smiled impish. Beetlejuice took the last of the beetle, because he was maybe still beetle-hungry and then began to spit it out in disgust.

"it's of sugar!" he said while he tried get the sugar beetle off his tongue

"and honey" she laughed at his state "you never said that I should eat a **real** beetle"

Beetlejuice glared at her, still trying to get the sugar off his tongue, but quickly he began to laugh with her and Lydia.  
Lydia could see that Ella and B.J enjoyed each other company, so she was a new friend to the list.

After a hour Beetlejuice and Ella was out of ideas to more dares.

"it beginning to be late..." she said and look at her wristwatch

"well... look like I´ll be... going" Beetlejuice said with a sad countenance.

"nah. You can stay. Just so long you two doesn't rip each others pants of. I really don't wanna to hear that" Ella said a bit too laid-back.

Lydia blushed while Beetlejuice laughed sheepish.

After Lydia has been on the bathroom, she and Beetlejuice lay down in her bed. There wasn't much elbow room, but they could live with that. When Ella walked out to the bathroom; Beetlejuice began to kiss Lydia's neck.

"Beej" she said as a small warning, but he kept going. He began to kiss her neck more and soon also her face and chest. She could feel the energetic impulse came to her and was really difficult to resist.

_It feel sooo good. No, I have to stop him._

She tried gently pushing him away, but every inch in her body wanted more of him. She couldn't keep a moan back, so he almost jumped on her to touch and kiss her body even more. now it was really hard for her to resist.

_I...have...to..stop..ohhh..soo good...stop him.. stop him_

she could only think of one way to stop him. She kissed his lips and he stopped moving for a moment, because he just enjoyed it. She took the change and pushed him away from her. She broke the kiss.

"Beej... not now" she said quiet but hard.

She could see he was sorry, but every inch in his eyes showed a lust for her. She could see this was beginning to make him desperate. Unfortunately she could feel it too, because they have no really **touched** each other for over a month. So it was almost impossible for her to turn him down.

"I´m-" he began but Ella came in and he just decide to hug her into sleep.

Lydia didn't sleep that good that night. Like him, she really needed more than a hug.

"I can't take it. I feel so tense" grumbled Lydia when they look at some really detailed pictures they should describe with over 200 word.

"what? This too-many-detailed boring image or you don't have seen B.J for one day?" Ella asked with voice full of irony with her face down on the image.

Lydia just began to mumble something, when suddenly Ella exclaimed;

"wait a minute!" she lower her voice so only Lydia could hear her "when did you two last had sex?"

"I-we... never have had real sex" she whispered back

"what?!" she quickly lowered her voice again, their teacher was a little too close "you have been together soon two years"

"yeah. But every time we tried something, we were cut off... you included"

"Touche" Ella muttered back.

for Lydia was the day long and tense. She didn't want so much than to go in bed and sleep her own need away.

when she opened her rooms door, she saw Ella take her jacket on.

"where are you going?" she asked still bit tense but now also very confused.

"I'm going out" Ella said with a serious voice "and I'm not coming back before our classes tomorrow. So you, my friend: have to watch our room for the whole night and morning... alone"

Lydia couldn't believe what her roommate just did for her. She ran over and gave her a bone-crushing hug

"Thank you, ohh, thank you!"

"I have not done anything yet girl. don't use your time on me." her friend grinned and left the room with; "go and get him girl!"

–

like Lydia, Beetlejuice was also tense over not have been with her in a long time. It simply inch in every being in him. so in an attempt to forgetting his lust for her, he tried to make a scam to easy money. The scam wasn't fool-proof, but he did manage to get his hands into a good deal of money from some gullible idiots.

_what a bunch of suckers! think they fell for it_ he thought while he walked on the highway back home and counting his money for himself.

_**Beetlejuice**_

_huh?_

He felt the so known chill down of his spine. He could feel it was Lydia

_**Beetlejuice**_

"come one Baby. One last time!" he yelled happily and forgot completely about the money, for a little moment

_**Beetlejuice!**_

_**Poof**_

"ha!" he was in her college room, he noticed she stood in the middle of the room.

"done with school?" he asked with a grin and counted his money again.

"yep, just came back for the canteen" he saw, that she noticed the money in his hands "a new scam?"

"yep, the new major is a moron. he can't see me coming for a mile" he grinned, over his scam.

she walked over and snatched all the money out from his hands

"hey?!"

"Jacques told me for some time ago, that tomorrow is the day you need to pay your rent. So I keep those until you need them"

"waaah! Oh come on Babes. Give them back!" he tried to snatch them away from her, but she kept dodging his fingers. It ended with she stretched, as long she was to keep them away from him. They stood face to face, so Beetlejuice took a quick stolen kiss from her, enough to surprise her so he could snatch the money from her hands.

"Ha!" he said triumphed, but before he could jump away, she too took a stolen kiss from him and held him in a passionately hug. Only if he **really** would he could have fought her off, but right now he was hopelessly trapped in her kiss and she took the money back. She broke the kiss in triumph.

"you´ll get them back tomorrow" she said while she putted them on her table

"how do I know I get them tomorrow?" he asked suspicious and was close to cross his arms.

"because you're not leaving" she said with a seducing tone there made Beetlejuice(without thinking at all) jump over to embracing her, with a cheeky smile.

"oh? And what about your roomie?" he ask and she got a smile matching his

"not coming back before tomorrow" she leaned to him and whisper into his ear "so we have the **whole** night and morning only for ourselves"

this was better than he dared hope. A whole night and morning only for them. his smile turned into a lustfully grin and he kissed her finally to get some of his lust out of the system. He laid her gently one the bed, not rushing it a bit for he knew nobody would interfere them this time.

"Beetlejuice?" she said half moaning when he kissed her neck and the top of the chest

"Mmm?" was the only thing he could say right now, because his lips didn't leave her warm skin.

"I-I don't think... these walls...are soundproof" she said through his treatment of her body "before.. your.. power fails..."

he could see the point. He pointed at the walls and his magic(was already began being difficult to use) marked a almost invisibly yellow mist around the room.

"not even... a bomb...can be heard ... in-here now" he said raspy and felt small potions of air came down in his lungs, he so much wanted more of that!

He has pinned her down and began to kiss her more eagerly. He felt that she, under his kisses, began to unbutton his jacket and soon after his shirt, so his pale chest could be seen. Gently and soft she slowly massage his chest on a way there could make his whole body spiked, it was so good that it make his body a little electrifying. She flipped him gently so he was the bottom and she took the unbutton jacket and shirt off him so he lay with a bare chest.

The breathing part was kicking in and he began to pant after air, really panting after it, for her scent and the moment itself drove him crazy!

"relax B.J" she said with a mind-blowing tone there just turned him more on.

"damn difficult" he panted and with a look there only wanted more of her. She lay closer to him so he could undress her. He was pretty sure he couldn't use his magic right now, so he was forced to make it in a rate his fingers could keep up with. She helped him a little and she took her own t-shirt she had under off and threw in on the little pile of clothing on the floor. He could now see her only with a bra on and Oh so beautiful body!

"not turning back now" she whispered to him and began to take his clothes off. He more than allow it, he groan for her and only her.

She was silent. His bare body must have chocked her a bit.

"I show mine and now show yours" he grinned to her, there blush a bit. She took her last clothes of and he sat up, took her in his arms so they both could feel each others skin., he kissed her neck and she whispered;

"t-take me this-this time"

she didn't have to say that twice and he lay her down under her. she have got a small taste of him last, now it was time to give her the (almost) fully of him and he want every inch of her mind-blowing body so he couldn't help it, to show what he will do next. She looked trusting at him with a small smile.

"you mine now babe-" he had enter her quick, but the sudden chock, did not just hit her, but also him.

He didn't move a muscle for her sake, but also her whole being just surprise him dearly. He have always been used to cold against cold, dead and dead. Now it was different, for now it was cold against warm... dead and alive. he had never felt anything like it, but it only felt over-beyond good for him. He did felt a small pain in his chest, but decided to ignore it, for it was probably his heart there just make a flip over this connection in their love act.

"you okay down there Babes?" he murmured to her, while he very slowly readjusted him better to her, so he didn't hurt her. She kissed him eagerly in response and mourn something there could sound like "fine and more".

So he give her more, but never his fully... it will simple just kill her. Beeltejuice move first slow, so she could get a good feel of him, Lydia mourn and gasped for this and he just love to see, what he could do to make her so exciting.

His body began to act really funny, more funny than the last times he have been with her. Beetlejuice felt like he was a battery there was charges up to something. His dead-instinct told him to move away now, but rest of his senses there was right now the strongest yelled him to stay with her...love her... and he surly did that.

He began to move with her now and she gave a small cry of joy, his chest really acted funny now. it felt like someone will electrified him and out of nowhere he felt a worlds biggest zap in his chest.

"AOUV!" the sudden pain come as a chock for him and he flew back on the other side of the bed. He looked wide-eyed and panting after air on Lydia, there too looked at him with wide-eyes. She has taken her hand to her, like she too have felt the zap.

"what was** that?!**" he ask out in the room.

"are you okay Beej" Lydia asked concerned

"yeah... you?" his chest did hurt a bit, but nothing huge.

"I'm okay... but something inside of you zap me"

_can't be. I hold my magic back _he thought and tried to make the 'throb' feeling in his chest till go away, by massage his chest. He stop up, then he felt something inside of him moving and what was not normal.

"Lyds..." he look at her and then on his chest again, not believing what he felt "this must be a mistake"

"what is it?" she ask him and move closer with a bigger concern for him now.

He move his hand away, on his chest to see he just made it up... won't be the first.

no... this wasn't a mistake

"oh... my... gosh" He sat up in a sitting position in utterly disbelief "I... have a beating heart"

he looked at her, there has shocked eyes as him.

without asking permission, she moved closer to him and laid first her head on his chest. He saw her eyes wide a bit and then she laid two fingers against his neck. She didn't have to say to him what she felt, for he felt it too.

"you...you have a pulse.."

he blinked with his, just to kick the info completely into his head.

"I... have a..." he said slow "freaking beating heart" his eyes lighted up "I so much have to gonna see this" he was really close to break his own chest-bone up to see it with his own eyes, when-

"don't do it" stop Lydia him quick

"why not?"

"what if you are alive? A normal human can not survive to break their own chest open" she quickly explained and Just the thought that maybe he was alive and he was close to murder himself, was enough to he quickly move his hands away from his chest. He got a idea to see another way if he was alive or not, so he took his arm out in front of him.

"what are you doing?"

"dead man don't bleed" he just said and cut himself with his own claw-like nails. There came a deep cut, but nothing came out from it. Slowly, but still faster than any living humen, the wound healed. He looked at her.

"I'm a **dead man** with a **beating** heart. How** great it that**!" he said happy and moved into to kiss her. She moved a bit away from him.

"I think you have enough excitement for one day, I will hate to give you a heart-attack" she joked and was close to stop the whole love act here.

"oh no you **don't**" he said and quickly grabbed her. he shouldn't be the only one to be happy here "no more unfinished business, Babes"

He pinned her and began to kiss her fiercely and he held his hand on each side of her head.

Beeltejuice was glad. No. he was more than that, he was happy and he show all his happiness though all his kisses and intimate touches on her. He moved on top of her a little harder, but it didn't look like it bothered her. in that excitement he got her in she cried his name out and that move just turned the ghost completely on!

But he quickly make sure she didn't say his name the two last time, by keep kissing her oh so damn beautiful lips.

he didn't snap. He was too powerful to let himself snap completely.

he will NEVER do anything to harm her... even if it means to refuse himself.

She began to cry of the heat, he caused and he groaned for the way she touched him. their movement got so intense what she has go grab in his back to could stand it. He too could feel she was on the edges of the heat, and he held his right hand on her back and he keep kissing her intense. He could feel on every inch on her body that she was on her peak and then she made a small cry of satisfaction before she collapsed in his arm and he put her gently down before he lay beside her.

Even he couldn't satisfied himself completely... some of his lust was gone, luckily

They both were silent for a moment, before she got the strength to talk.

"that's...was...wow" he heard Lydia say. He smiled over her being speechless.

"one of the reasons I am called 'Ghost with the most'" he chuckled and went silent for a while, when he took her in his arms. "thanks" He looked at her and couldn't help but smile over her face there so clearly said "WHAAAT!?

"you... just... thanks..." she said half-speechless and teased "who are you and where is Beeltejuice?"

"don't say it again and I am outta here and I really don't want to go right now" he kissed her lips, cheek and nose with a eager love to her "you have no idea how this is heart beat feeling is for me. It's like... I can't even describe it! It just-"

"amazing?" she offered

"everything!" he pinned her down again and look at her with a big silly happy grin "I can't simply not stop to say it; thanks, thanks, thanks, thanksthanksthanks-" got him to stop with her hand over his.

"woow Beej" she laugh "I think you have said that word enough for a whole month"

he smiled big to her, before he lay again down beside of her and took her so close to him he possible could. He could feel her heart beat... and oh joy his own.

"there is no way I am going from you now... this is the best gift you have ever giving me" he grinned a while after they laid in a embrace, he said "thanks for making me feel this"

"I'm glad you like it" she said shaking bit of the surrounding cold. He took her T-shirt with a snake-long arm, up from the floor and gave it to her. "here. your body heat won´t keep you warm forever and even how much I love to see you like this..." he kissed her chest quickly before she took her t-shirt on her bare top "my body-heat sucks give you warmth".

"I will rather have your not **so** cold skin than hot man" she said yawning. "I love you Beej... thanks for all"

he smiled proud over her honest word, gave her a goodnight kiss and whispered "thanks to you too Lydia"

Beetlejuice snuggled closer into her, with one big over-joyed silly grin painted over his face.

_no ... there is nothing that Can Get Me to leave the only person who can make me feel like a living man again_

* * *

have made images of Beetlejuice new cousin B.J's outfit, if you are interest. you can find them on my DeviantART profile FableworldNA.

Ella and Beetlejuice finally see each other face to face, with her knowing of course XD and either you hate Ell or just love her personality

I have not much to say about the last of the chapter, but Beetlejuice just mention in the episode "Hotel Hallo" that he didn't have blood in him for centuries. so I have said no ghost have blood in them.


	6. Chapter 6: just those days

**Just those days**

Lydia woke up next day by feeling Beetlejuice gently touched her hair.

"how long have you been awake?" she asked

"not long" he replied and kiss her neck gently "I hope I am not the only one there woke up happy"

she smiled over his oddly good humor, she looked at her Count Dracula clock(she took it with her, from her parents home) and saw she have two hours before the breakfast comes down in the canteen. She stood up and began to take some new clothes from her closet and a towel.

"where are you going?" he asked when he too began to redress, although his dressed went a lot faster because of his magic, with a snap with his fingers.

"I'm going to take a shower" she said. Knowing she didn't have to think for get in line for a bathroom right now. Most people on the school took a shower in the middle of the day, for they knew the water was warmer there. In the morning, a shower could be pretty cold. She added more teasing;

"you're welcome to join"

"**not** in **this** lifetime" he said with a disgusted face.

"fine" she said smiling and began to walk out to the bathroom in a really sexy way.

"maybe I just watch" he said quick and followed her. She couldn't stop grinned over how much power she had on him sometimes.

Out in the schools bathroom she began(completely teasing him) to undress herself in a almost strip-tease way, she could see it was really hard for Beetlejuice just 'to watch' on his sitting place on the toilet. She walked into the shower.

_Thank goodness is not too cold today_ she thought, while she turned around and saw the ghost eyes peaked into her in the shower. She would like to see how far he will go, before he turned away. She didn't turn around, she held only her back to him and she began to shower herself and she will not push him to come if he didn't want to. Lydia could hear it began to itched in him of desperation. And suddenly she felt, his naked body embraced her. Beetlejuice tried to jerk away when the water hit him, but she manages to catch him in a kiss, so he stood still. Also after the kiss she could hold him under the water only by touching him.

_Can't believe he's letting me do this to him! _she thought, when she began to both soap his body and wash his hair with her shampoo, he didn't fight it… at all.

He had closed eyes, but it look like he some kind of way enjoyed it. Lydia had a feeling he have close his eyes to better 'deal' with the water on his body.

Out of the bath, she couldn't stop to peeked at him, because he didn't just juice his clothes back on his body, he took his time to dry himself with a towel. He wasn't chubby as he was when she was a kid, but he wasn't thin either. The fat had been moved over to places more suitable or just turned into muscles.

_Wow... he is really gorgeous! _She couldn't stop blushing over her thoughts, when she realized, he was fully aware she stared at him and he grinned a toothy grin to her.

–

"I'm clean..." Beetlejuice said stunned, when he sat on her bed fully dressed and it finally hit him, he had been **in bath** with her. Even his clothes was clean and it wasn't like he had it on in bath. **what just gotten into him?!**

"don't worry. You can always jump in your rot-top when you get home" Lydia said smiling while she brushed her hair.

"I'm clean and I...I.. kinda... Like it.." he said still stunned and look down at his clean clothes.

"you only went in bath, because I was in it" she said half laughing amused of his stunned persona.

"think you're right... could maaaybe get used to that" he finally smiled with a side-look at her. he will only do **this** again, **if she** was with him. If not? He will **never** do it again!

Lydia laughed and looked at her clock with a frown. She gave him a quick kiss (without his notice she putted the money from yesterday into his chest pocket) "sorry B.J. But I have to send you home. I needed to go to class now"

he couldn't **believe **it!

HE. the Ghost with the most, was clean.

And he liked it...

if that **wasn't enough**.

He have also a **beating** heart in his chest.

And he was **over-happy **for it!

where was the world going to?

Beetlejuice floated over to the Roadhouse and went in to his living-dead room. He could still feel his heart beating in his chest, it make him smiled silly.

He wanted to scream to the whole Neitherworld, how happy he was. He wanted to turn into fireworks, spin his head and even take a new bath for all this.

_Oh boy oh boy! I could take a step dance with Ginger, I could take a run with Jacques, I could even sing to Monsters stupid country music!_ He thought with a even bigger smile, while he floated up in the air over his afterglow with the moment with Lydia _oh boooy! I will even be nice to Poopsie for all of this... I could kiss every women- whoa what? no way! I could kiss Lydia in full public for all of this!_

"man! I could be floating on air right now!" he looked down "pff! Already do"

he closed his eyes for a moment inside the Road house and thought back at Lydia, when his thoughts was rudely interrupted of Jacques

"Beeataljuize! Do youa hav' the money for the rent?" asked his neighbor skeleton Jacques.

"Money?" Beetlejuice asked clueless, he looked at himself and saw to his surprise, he had money in his chest pocket, Lydia most has putted them there without him notice. "here Jacquey" he gave the money to the wide-eyed(as so much he could do that) skeleton there took the money and looked at them as it was some kind of a trick.

"youar have the money...too thee time?" Jacques asked stunned

"hey, don't blame me! Lydia gave them to me" he said in a defending tone and landed on the floor, beside of him.

"thear are too many here" the skeleton said "here" he gave some back and Beetlejuice there snatched them quickly. Jacques began to look funny at him. "hav you done somzing to youself?" he asked

"what? No!" Beetlejuice quickly lied. It was second nature for him to do that, when people ask him something, even if he didn't knew what they asked him about.

"youar louk diffierant... evan youngar"

"yeah? So?" he just said and began to pick his ear half-bored

"and your evan look clean" Now Beetlejuice **really** began to feel uneasy, for the truth was... he **have **been in a bath. Not that the the skeleton knew that... and ever will know it.

"Hey! Just because I haven't been around when **you wasn't** looking, doesn't mean I **wasn't** here!" Beetlejuice yelled with big arm waves and added huffing; "**and I am not clean!**"

"hey, something smells good... huh? Beetlejuice?" the tap-dancing spider Ginger arrived and looked also funny looking at Beetlejuice. Her comment didn't actual help his statement here.

"not you too!" he whined. "can I not try a new look or something like that before you two are on my back?" his literally translations kick in and both his neighbor stood on his back and he was flat down under theirs weight "quite literally" he squirted under them. Both Ginger and Jacques quickly jumped away from him so he could get up.

"but Beetlejuice" the pink spider ask "why suddenly hold this certain age?"

"why not?" he gave back, took flight again and clap himself on his stomach "I have always said I will do something about that pot belly I have for centuries. Well, now I have!"

"dos it hav somethinz to do with Lydia?" Jacques asked slow and look unease on Beetlejuice there frowned back at him. They only knew that him and Lydia was best friends, **not **that they just had the world greatest night together(Beetlejuice began to smile big over **that** thought) and she just have make him a ghost with a beating heart.

_Ha! like I ever want to share __**that**__ memory with others. This little beat in my chest shall only be mine. MINE and no one else!_

"hey! I just wanted to make a changes for once" he began to defend himself again with his half-lies "you have to admit it look good to me" he began to turn a little, till the both could better see him. BJ was pretty sure that Jacques was green of jealousy, even if he didn't have skin on his bones "all girls can't keep the hands of me anymore" female hands appeared and grab his torso, arms, cheek and legs "they already tried to take me apart" the females hands disassemble him. Both his neighbor looked at each other, while Beetlejuice pulled himself together again.

"that still doesn't tell why you look clean... for once" Ginger said with with crossed arms and raised eyebrow and him there pouted at her.

"there be most be something wrong with your eyes Gin" he juiced glasses on her face and she look more crossed-eyed than ever "me? Clean? PFF!" he raspberry with a big grin and crossed arms.

"it still dousen't tell why youa arr so hapy" the skeleton wondered out loud and looked at Beetlejuice like he was for sale. Ginger took the glasses off and did the same.

"come one! Don't look at me like that! Can I be happy?!" the ghost whined louder than ever... he was happy, but like his gonna tell them why.

"weell..." Ginger tried again with a quick look a Jacques "does something new happen?" Beetlejuice raised a eyebrow at them. He didn't want to stay here anymore while they keep bugging him with questions like those. He walked over to the door and looked dramatic at them

"I'm outta here and I'm **not** coming back before **you** two stop acting so weird!" he walked out, jumped in Doomie and drove away. If he had seen back he would had seen his neighbors looked at each other with a confused looks, probably thinking that **he** was the weird one.  
On the Lost soul driveway Beetlejuice grumbled for himself. He was tired of his neighbors way to react towards him, always after him about something. He began to notice a scent he only smelled around Lydia. She didn't smells like flowers, more like the scent of the day after a storm or mint. It was(funny enough) a sweet scent for him and he figured out it was himself there smelled like her. "Take the wheel, Doomaroo" Beetlejuice said and couldn't stop but taken his own jacket off. It smelled so much like her! Still drove of the ecstasy from yesterday. He began to rub his head against his jacket and even began to lay more down in the seat like a cat there have found cat-nip. Only when Doomie had taken a left turn, he realized that he was close to put his own jacket up in his own nose. He was beginning to loosing it, just because his suit smells like her?!  
"**Aaaargh!** I can't take it!" he cried loud out "it smells too **much** of her!" Doomie there was the only one in the entire Neitherworld, who knew those two was a couple, hooked wondered at him. "It just too much! I **can't** **CONCENTRATE**!" he yelled more to himself than to the car. Doomie just rolled his eyes, but did take Beetlejuice where he wanted them.

Later Beetlejuice had jumped in a dump-swamp and strangely enough he wasn't happy being dirty again. It took him forever to jump in the swamp, so Doomie was forced to 'kick' him in. The only thing there could be seen in the swamp mud of the ghost, were his eyes and bobbles popping over his grumbling. He had figure out that he could not have his nose or mouth too long under the mud, for funny enough he could began to faint from it... he just find it funny over this little discovery. He barely noticed a vampire walked over to him, not before:

"Are you Beetlejuice?" the vampire messenger asked beside Doomie.

"who's asking?" Beetlejuice asked, with head fully off the swamp´s mud. The vampire looked foul at him and took by good measure a step back.

"the Prince's messenger, I'm here to give an invitation to the Prince's coronation ceremony" Beetlejuice jumped up and took the invitation from the messenger, who quickly jumped back so he did not touch Beetlejuice, instead he hit Doomie.

"Gee! A invitation to Vinceys ceremony?" Beetlejuice said with a childish voice "he finally decided to be the next High King of the Neitherworld?" The vampire messenger quickly ran away, knowing the Poltergeist would probably do something nasty to him, when he had read the letter. Beetlejuice and Doomie stared after the running massage, then the Ghost opened the invitation and began to read it and saw he was allowed to take one with them.

_Figures! Prince Gloomy is still trying getting his hands in Lydia. Well __**too late, **__she already has a ghost!_ He chuckled a bit before jumping back in Doomie(there wasn't at all happy for his dump-swamp scent) and drove out to see someone who simply **asked** being prank on. the Major could be a good choice.

–

"Lydia? Lye? Halloooo, Earth to Lydia?"

"hm?" Lydia looked surprise up on Ella there had called for her in a good while. Lydia had sat and thought about everything there happen last night and she still have some great afterglow from it.

"daydreaming?" Ella grinned and learned closer "was he really **that **good?"

"you have no idea..." Lydia learns back with a happy smile "I have never seen him **so **happy"

"figure! You just gave him what he wanted" her roommate giggled and look at her with her head resting on her left hand "do you want to see him again today"

"if I have time, yes" which she maybe didn't have... they had gotten a project there could take days, before it will be finish. "but I don't think I have..."

"we can just team up and I can make some of it now and you just make the rest, when you come back, Okay?"

"that's a deal" Lydia smiled and look at her female friend with a gratefully face.

"that's my girl" Ella smiled back, but notice Lydia's look "what?"

"you have amber eyes" why didn't she notice that before now? Her almost honey or golden colored eyes was impossible **not** to notice "I didn't know tha-"

"so what? I don't like then people look at them" Ella cut off fast and looked away. to Lydia's chock she saw her roommate(for the first time) had a sad look.

"why not" she asked friendly

"my eyes are rare, but also creep people out" Ella only shrugged

"I have seen worse thing Ell"

"you have?" she turned around with a little smile, Lydia could now see why she have not noticed it before now, most of her small glasses hided them. "wait, let me guess. Your boyfriends pranks?"

"yep" Lydia laugh "he is kinda creative on that point"

"haha, most be a sight to see!" Ella laughed with her, took her arms behind her head and said "by the way. If he behave around me, he is allowed to stay and sleep with you in **our** room, Kay?"

"really?" Lydia was stunned over this invitation to Beetlejuice.

"really" she said with a wink. The teacher gave the class free "**finally!** Freedom from this stinky classroom" Lydia tried to take her things, but Ella stopped her "oh no, Lye! I take those and you tell me, how your day have been with the B-guy"

"thank you Ella! I own you one" she gave a quick hug(it look like it surprised Ella) to her and ran out, when she heard her roommate yell after her;

"I hold you to that!"

while she still ran on the corridors, she said his name;  
"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" and she simple just ran into the Neitherworld. She looked quick down at her new red spider pattern dress, Beetlejuice gave to her for under a year ago. She have put her own touch in it by always have the spider-necklace around her neck. It was also a thing she also have on her in the real world. Because she saw it as a token of love between them. She walked slowly over to the Road house and wondered for herself; "hm. Wonder that he is-"

"**WHAT IN TAHOODIES?!**" she gave a small scream of surprise when she heard the Monsters across the street roared high up. Only very few seconds later, she saw something black and white come running right against her.

"out of the way!" it was Beetlejuice in full speed, he ran right into Lydia and they both ended on the ground. even she could hear the bells in his head for the impact and he looked down to see what he was ran into. He noticed it was her and a big goofy grin come over his face when her cheered "LYDS!"

"nice to bump into you Beej-" she smiled, still sour after the impact.

"don't have time. Gonna hide" he said quick and looked around, so his head almost spin.

"where are you, you little-" they both heard the Monster growled angry

"you. Hide. Stone. Hid-ah stone" Beetlejuice quickly jump under a hand-sized stone, so no one could see him, Lydia thought he must praise himself for his morphing abilities. "hey miss Lydia, have you seen that snake to Beetlejuice?!" the Monster asked Lydia, when he came over to her. Some kind of way he smelled like barbecue and ash.

"sorry, he most have crawl under a rock someplace" she laughed silly and asked more innocent "what did he do?"

"he messed up my date!" he said angry so all his shoulder hair spiked up like a angry cat and he walk away with; "uhh I gonna get him for that!" Beetlejuice's head came up from the stone and he grinned evil;

"HA! Like **that** ever gonna happen" he crawl fully up from the stone and gave her a hug "miss me?...what?" he noticed her serious look.

"you ruin his date?" she crossed her arms and look a little mad at him "why did you do that?"

"I just tried to spice thing up a bit, that's all" he snickered "but it got really HOT in that room! Ahahahahaa" he fell on the ground rolling around in manic laughter

"that wasn't nice done, Beetlejuice" she heard yelling from the Monsters house "now the monster and Monsteress is upset at each other"

"Nice?! YIIIAAAKK!" he make a foul face and came up by his levitation power "they will make up again, but at least SOME of us now can get some SLEEP!" he yelled the last over to the Monsters house with a mad appearance.

"you never sleep here anyway" Lydia said matter of factually to him "Ella have allowed you to stay at night"

"really?" first he look at her like she was kidding and when his really silly big smile came right up again "Reeeaaally?"

"so long you behave" she said to him and he gagged dramatic. She giggled; "knew you will react like that"

"Beeltejuice-" Ginger came around the corner together with Jacques.

"what the?"he only look at Ginger in few seconds, before he suddenly jumped behind Lydia and yelled dramatic** "don't let them take me! They have been after me the whole freaking day"**

"Lydea? Harve youa see something new on Beeataljuize" the skeleton asked with a annoyed look at the ghost, there look like he will pick a fight with them.

"like what?" Lydia asked innocent and looked at Beetlejuice there looked back at her, like he had no idea what they talked about.

"he looks youngar-" said Jacques

"he smells better" said Ginger

"and he iz happyar"

"and you two shall put your noises in someone else business!" Beetlejuice snapped at them and said with a mocking snort "ups sorry. You two don't **have noises**" both his neighbor glared evil at him for that comment. Lydia decided to get him out of there, before the day ended in a smaller disaster.

"Beetlejuice, do you want a ice cream?" she asked her boyfriend, of course Jacques and Ginger didn't know that.

"only if you is buying" he gave teasing back and quickly took her in the hand and almost dragged her over to Dragster of Doom. Both neighbor's looked odd after them.

"what was that all about?" she asked him, while she gently patted Doomie's doors, while he drove. He just shrugged to her question and she asked more teasing "did they figure out that you went in bath with me?"

"don't say that out loud Babes. You ruin my reputation" he said and took a quick look around. He even took a quick sniff of his armpit and Lydia could easily smell he have rolled in something. She took quick his arm down for not faint of it and he grinned at her. After a little while, when he make sure nobody was around, he whispered low to her "how does it feel to be mine now?"

"the same" he raised a eyebrow for that answer and look a little disappointed, so she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, so a big silly smile appeared on his face and she said "but you do smile more now"

"can't help it" he laughed. They stopped up in front of the eye-scream shop they always brought Neitherworldian icecream from. They both acted like anything, there happen last night had never existed, when they walk over to the disk "but don't tell it around, for that is just too wired and to good to be told" the other customer ignored Beetlejuice said this to Lydia, for they probably just thought, he was on trouble like always again. Beetlejuice said to the owner of the shop "the usual" and he got two wired-looking icecream in his hands. Lydia was close to sit down in the shop, when Beetlejuice asked her; "a drive in Doomie, while we eat?"

"sure" they both jumped in Doomie again and she took her 'breather friendly' eye-scream "Need some privacy"

"there is no privacy in the Neitherworld" he only said and knocked on the side of Doomie, so he took flight "but this honk of junk, can at least make sure we have just a little" for that comment, Lydia gave him a glare there could almost kill a dead and Doomie began to honk grumbled with her glaring. Beetlejuice quickly took his arms up to tell he was kidding and that was all Lydia was waiting for and she relaxed to show she forgave him. They eat their eye-scream, while they talk about everything and nothing. When she was done with her ice, she snuggled herself on his lap and Lydia noticed something else in quit some time and the question just needed to be answered;

"B.J?"

"yeah?" he reposed and eat the last of his eye-scream in one mouth-full

"can you changes your eye color?"

"for few second yes" he shrugged "but it one of the hardest thing to juice, so I rarely do it"

"your eyes have changes" she said quite, he frowned for hearing that "there are still green... just more...well"

"what?" he looked at her curious

"alive" she said. She could easily see the difference in his eyes from when she was twelve till now. When she was only a kid, his green eyes were dim and look at dead as he was. he still have a very little spark of life in them, but it was so little that it could go unnoticed, unless you look very close and long. But now... they was still dark green, but have a ring of light-green in them and that little thing make the whole thing different. Even the spark of life he had in his eyes was now bigger, it could still go unnoticed, but it was bigger.

"your kidding right?" he asked her, she shakes her head "did that happen too under?-"

"nope" she said a little blushing "I have notice it in long time. I thought I just saw things, but I noticed it for the first time right after the prom"  
he blinked and juiced a small mirror from to see his own eyes.

"hmm... heh" the mirror broke and he grinned "can still scare my own reflection" so instead he asked her with his head almost touching hers "how living are they?" she blushed big and was just speechless "I take that muteness as a really good thing" in inhuman speed and a small gasp from her, Beetlejuice kissed her playfully, she couldn't help but laugh a little for the kissing tickled her. Lydia manages to look at the sky and notice that she couldn't see the Neitherworlds suns anymore. That wondered her a little.

"what time is it?" she looked at her wrist-watch, it didn't look like he will stop playing around for this move. She wide her eyes when she saw it was dinnertime "oh shoe! I shall eat in ten minutes!" he whined, when she almost push him out of the front seat to drove Doomie down from the sky.

"when there still enough of time" he said with crossed arms under his head when he teleported himself on the backseat, he rest up against the other front seat

"nice tried Beeltejuice" she giggled at him "I have to go"

"killjoy" he mumble to her and raspberry to her like a child "that what you are!"

"ohh, don't worry" she pinched teasing his cheek, he waved her off annoyed "I will see you tonight" he smiled over this and they landed with the Road house, she gave him a tender hug, like nothing big had happen between them, before she walk a little away. "bye. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice!" and she was back on the school and run as fast as she could down to the canteen.

–

"hey! Beetle-breath! I'm hungry!"

"shut up and let me sleep.." Beetlejuice turned around to sleep again in his own coffin bed. He was close to slumber again when;

"GET UP!"

his eyes flew up open, when the angry voice could be heard again, So he stood up to get rid of the problem there was no way to get some sleep like this.. "sheesh... upset stomach" he grumbled to himself and his stomach growled back "okayokay, I fly down to eat" he didn't even open the door, because he still was half-asleep, he just fly right through it. He landed in his kitchen.

"I feeel so empty" his whole torso whined this time, looks like it was on the stomachs side.

"I said I am going to make some breakfast!" he yelled out to himself and mumble; "wish I could get rid of this problem..." he snatched a stray beetle and began to chew on it, when he did feel a little hollow. "hey, I do feel empty" Beetlejuice open his whole torso to see where the problem was. There it was... his heart was dead-silent and still again "agh come on! Don't tell me it one of those days!"

"I'M HUNGRY!" his stomach yelled

"SHUT YOUR GUT!" Beetlejuice yelled back and added; "well, my gut but anyway" he took his still heart out "hmm? How to get this thing started again?" he began to shake it to see it help. It didn't, so he mumbled for himself;  
"I know how it work first time, but since Lydia is sick- and not on the good way, for she just sleep the whole day away. not something I do, for what is way too boring" he put his dead-still heart back in its place "for she is surely not in the mood right now" he looked thoughtful out in his dirty kitchen and a light blub appeared over his head "hmm.. hey I know. It work in movies" Beetlejuice used his magic to make a defibrillator appear and with a "charges", he simple zap is own chest. He now stood as a pile of ash "wow... talk about chocking" he both healed and shakes the ash of him and feel on his chest again. Still still as a stone "gah. No help! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"take what Beetlejuice?" Ginger came into the kitchen, sniff once and frowned "have you tried to electrified yourself again?"

"who are you, my mother?" he pointed his red-tipped index finder against her and she got his mothers face. She looked evil at him and she got her normal spider-face again. He joked;

"I just need some chocking news"

"to what? make a new hair stile?" she asked with a slithery mocking tone to him, on pure impulses he look at his hair to see it stood up. No, it was just scruffy, like it usually was.

"no... make **you **to a new **football"** he quick juiced her to a pink ball and kick her, so she began to brunch in the whole Road house. He rolled on the floor, laughing, over his little prank "HA! Morning fun, gonna love it"

"gaaah... I am soooo bored" Beetlejuice yawned dramatic while he walked lazy around the Lost soul highway, he have spent most of his morning and noon bored out of his own mind "No Jacques is out joking. Ginger was a little fun, but she is probably take cover in a bunker somewhere. No suckers there can be kicked in the can" he sighed deep and sat down on a bench "never some fun around when I need it"

"heyhey Beetlejuice what are you doing? Hey what are you doing?" the ghost heard the really annoying Lipscum asked. He most have see him walking around and decided to pride in his afire:

"oh noooo" Beetlejuice whined low and scowled at the annoying walking lips.

"I bet you making up a prank right now, arn'cha arn'cha?" Lipscum began to almost jump around him, like a eager little child. A child Beetlejuice will rather have kicked in the nearest lake.

"no... right now I have nothing on my mind" Beetlejuice wide his eyes when he realized what he just said and quickly slap his hands on the top of his head, before his brain took a walk on it's own "hey! I mean no pranks!"

"so where have you been, eh eh?" Lipscum came closer in a real 'buddy-buddy' way and Beetlejuice narrow his eyes against him "why do you look so young? Bet it have something to do-" his mouth was suddenly shut by a metal plate.

"boy you annoy me" Beeltejuice said with a little smoke coming from his index finger. "so take a trip to the moon for FREE!" he kicked Lipscum so hard, that he almost flew up to the moon. If BJ was lucky, he will not see him for a week "he IS more annoying than me"

_**Beetlejuice**_ "hm? Lydia?" he look around when he heard his name be said, but it just felt different.

_**Beetlejuice**_ "no... that not Lydia" he mumbled then he felt the calling was different "most be someone-"

_**Beetlejuice!**_ "Hey who!-" he stood suddenly in a corridor in Lydias school "Wow... never thought that I will hear someone else say my name" he mumbled while he scratch his head so a beetles flew out of it.

"agh! B.J! Where are you?!" he heard Ella's voice shouted frustrated

"hey! Did you call me?" he took his cousin BJ outfit on him and walk over to her, like he just had heard her. She didn't knew she had just called him out from the dead.

"hm?" she turn around and saw him "there you are. Why don't you have a phone?!" she crossed her arms and look angry at him, he only raise a eyebrow to lydia's more tempered roommate "I have tried to find you forever and even called your 'secret' name over three times!"

"yeah... I notice" he said sarcastic to her and ask; "so what it this about?"

"Lydia is sick"

"I know that" he said "she never wants anyone around when she is **that **kind of sick"

"so you just have to help **me to** get her on her feet again!" she took a good grip in his brown jacket and began to drag him. He twisted himself out of her grip.

"and why shall I do that?!"

"first; she have a big test tomorrow. Second; I won't be sick of her sickness and third-" she said with her left hand on her hip and the right hands index finger right up in his face. Like Lydia, she was not **at all** scared of him. But she didn't know he was a ghost, either "she, is, your, girlfriend.** So take care of her!**"

"alright alright!" he lifted his hand in defeat "sheesh! Why is all after me today?" with now his hands annoyed in his pocket, he walked over to Lydia and Ella's room, behind him walked Ella smiling triumph. She open the door to their room and in bed a ill Lydia could be seen. "hey Lyds" he said to her there first look surprise and when she glare evil at him. BJ turned around to Ella "see, she don't want my help"

"that becau'e I k'ow what hap'en if I do" Lydia said incoherent

"huh? What did you say babes?"

"something she don't trust your medical abilities" Ella smiled, but keep her distance, she added; "maybe my knowledge can help"

"alright! Team work" Beetlejuice cheer childish and try to give a high-five(he have seen many on the school do this, and he is a quick learner), she first look suspicions on his hand and then she gave him a high-five.

"lets try to give her chicken soup" she said

"I will make it"

"don't let him!" Lydia said quickly... to Beetlejuice's annoyances.

"then I ask the kitchen to help **me** to make it and you can cheer her up" Ella walk over to the door with a grin "see ya" and she close the door after her. The duo look at each other in a second or two, before Beetlejuice said;

"heh just like old times"

"when you got cabin fever and spring fever the same day" she scowled at him a little more coherent "I still don't know how **you** can help me, when you don't even can take your **own** sickness"

"when let us be sick together!" he laugh and try to get closer to her, but her look there could almost kill the dead again, was enough to he took a step back again.

"you just make things worse" she growled under her quilt

"you hurt my feelings" he joked and took flight over her. Lydia look evil after him, she was no fun when she was really sick "so what is wrong? Sour back?" he turn his whole torso around and his back began to say "auv-auv" he turn his whole torso on its right place again "splitting headache?" his head split in two "frog in the throat?" he took his tongue out and their sat a ugly frog on it "hot flush?" he turn into a nuclear power station and after a small explosion, he turn back to himself

"yes to all" she mumbled, still under her quilt.

"hmm" he look thoughtful at her and got a (ahem, not stupid at all) idea. "move a spot Lyds" he tried to lay beside of her, but she resisted angry.

"no way, move!" even she was sick, she did manages to push him out of the bed, so he landed on on the floor.

"coome ooon" he said with puppy eyes "I can make sure you don't have it so hot" she glare at him in a while, that he began to believe that she will soon send him back to the Neitherworld. To his luck, she moved a little so he could lay beside of her. He wrap his arms slowly around her shoulder. "comfy?" he asked

"hmmh" was the only answer he got, but it was better than a one ticket back to the Neitherworld.

"I know I am irresistible" he joked, no answer back "caught a flu and you know I am here to help" she only mumble something incoherent back and he asked "wanna watch some little TV with me?" a little TV appeared in his palm and show it to her.

"sure..." she said. Finally something there didn't sound like a sneer. he did make the little TV a little bigger, for her sake. She slowly began to snuggled into him and only few seconds later, her sickness make her so tired that she fall asleep in his arms. Most to his joy, for she was no fun then she was sick. Ella came in, after a while later, with a pot of chicken soup in her hands.

"hey, I got the chicken soup"

"shh!" BJ quickly hushed on her and gave a side-look at the sleeping Lydia.

"oh sorry" she quickly said low. She smiled over to see Beetlejuice snuggled with Lydia like this and ask; "how is she?"

"still sick... but on the good way" he said to her with a look there clearly said 'don't even think about saying this look cute!'. "do you think she wanna share that?" he look at the pot there actually smelled good and he was still a little hungry.

"don't know, but there are to much for one person" she open the pot and took some of the soup up in two plates, she most had taken with her and gave on of them to him. They both eat in silence there part of the small feast. Around a half of hour later Lydia woke up from her slumber. Ella noticed it and ask friendly "hey roomie, felling better?"

"a little... is that the chicken soup?"

"jep. Here" she gave the last non-used plate and gave it to her

"thanks" she took the plat and ate it slowly. She look at Beetlejuice there still sat beside of her and she said with a smile "okay... it not bad right now to be sick"

"not with me around!" Beetlejuice laughed

"yeah right!" Ella snorted and the all laughed "just be on your feet, before we shall to the tests tomorrow, kay?" Lydia nodded a little and after there was no Chicken soup left, Ella collected all the plates and said; "I go back with these, can you stay?"

"sure" BJ said to her. Few seconds after Ella was gone out, Lydia ask silent;

"Beetlejuice?"

"yeah?"

"do you think you can... heal my flu away?" she asked hesitated

"I don't know... never tried" he lied there. he knew it was possible, to Neitherworldians to heal others, but it can only be possible if they trust each other, almost blindly. That's why it was even rare that doctors healed injuries patients. If the one who shall be healed not trust the healer, it will hurt. Beetlejuice have never used his healing magic to help other, for who will trust him fully? "let just let it go away on it's own" he said to her instead.

"please?" she asked slow

"does that stupid test mean so much for you?" he looked into her eyes there gave **him** the puppy eyes. How could he resit that? He sighed "okaaay I try" she had told him, that she have headache, so he lay his hand on her head and slowly 'healed' her headache away. But he was really wary over how she reacted on his healing.

"it tickles"

"shall I stop?" he was ready to move his hand away from her.

"no, it just tickles. It doesn't hurt" she said to him so he continued. he took care of the places she was sour. She looked at him, when he moved his hand away from her back and he nodded to her, he was done "hm... hey it work!" she said and gave him a big hug "thanks B.J"

"ghost with the most, babes" it startled him a little that, she trust him **that** much, that she allow him to actually use his own magic on her body... again, it was not the first time he had used his magic on her, but that was only for pranks of for fun. It had never been with healing. He make her lay down again "now get some shut eye" he said. He was close to move out of the bed, but Lydia snuggle up to him, so he was more and less caught... not what he was complaining.

"Beej... your heart" she looked up in his face, when she had used his chest as a pillow

"yeah it stop while I was asleep" he explained "think the beating thing is only a one day and night thing" he added when she keep looking at him with those eyes "we can always take care of it later-" to his utterly surprise, she suddenly kiss him passionately on his lips and his heart jumped a bit over the love. It slow and weak began to beat again "heh... think you just make it to a more **days **thing now" he mused to her

"my little thanks to you" she smiled back and lay her head again on his chest.

* * *

with the right encouragement, everything can happen XD. that he say with his pot belly, is something he say he have to get rid of in the episode ""Bewitched, Bothered & Beetlejuiced" and sick Lydia is inspired of the episode "cabin fever"  
don't think I have more to tell now... not before the next chapter will came out


	7. Chapter 7: Part of his past

**Beetlejuice character belongs to Tim Burton  
Ella and the story belongs to me**

* * *

**Part of his past**

Lydia was soon on her feet again, still a little weak-minded, but good enough to came to the test the next day. Right after the test was done, she and Ella found Beetlejuice outside there(funny enough) waited on them and some kind of way, him and Ella came up in a really weird argument, in Lydia's head.

"-It have nothing to do with it!" Ella said with big arm moves against the(she didn't know that) ghost there starred back with the same determination glare at her.

"sure it has!" he almost yelled at her "why else should it be called that!"

"it's name is Dandelion" she said like a parent told their child, Santa Clause didn't exit "not 'daring lions' you big goof!"

"and so what?!" he gave childish back "I still say it's name is that, because it look a lions mane"

_fit perfect to Ella's way of acting_ Lydia meant in her silent mind

"since when have you last time seen a dandelion?!" Ella said with a snort "for 500 years ago?"

"clos-UFF!" Lydia quickly gave him a elbow right in the side, before he got too far.

"B.J" she warned him low"don't you dare"

"Lye, what do you mean about this?" Ella asked suddenly Lydia

"I think you both is right" she said to avoid a too large argument from those two, but added "the one way or another"

"Hmph!" Beetlejuice wince his rips and still he grumbled "don't wanna give her right..."

"deal with it B." she pointed her tongue against him, he did the same. Out of nowhere she asked;  
"hey. Know it's a little funny thing to ask, but what the heck"

"what?" he raise a eyebrow against her

"why are you wearing dark makeup under your eyes?" when Lydia heard this, she burst out in laughter and Beetlejuice looked offend at her.

"it's not makeup!" he yelled at Ella there giggled over Lydia's reaction. He turned around to face Lydia "and it not funny Babes!"

"hahaha never thought in **that** way hahaha" she laughed high and was forced to hold her stomach. She have been so use to see Beeltejuice dark eye-rings, so she had never thought over things there was wired about him. So Ella's question just took her by surprise.

"so what is it when?" Ella asked still with a little smile at Lydia

"call it part of me" he took his sleeves up to his eyes and rump them, when he removed his sleeves from his face. of course nothing had happen "see? It can't be taken off. My whole family have it"

"really? So it something you are born with?" Ella asked curious

"probably" Lydia knew Beetlejuice lied here. She knew as well as him, that he was not born with it, but it was just simple a sign of been dead. Every ghoul and ghosts had it in the Nietherworld.

"so what about that?" she took a hold in his hand, so his red-tipped fingers could be seen "why color your finger-tips red?"

"what is it with you and your questions?" BJ scowled and took his hands to himself "can a guy have his privacy?!"

"no way! I want to know **everything** I can for a guy, who stay every frigging night in my room" Ella gave back to Lydia's amusement, but she added anyway;

"ours"

"yeahyeah details" her roommate waved off and took again a grip in his hand, Lydia noticed that he have juice them so they look more human. It was on/off he did that or not, but he always makes sure they looked more human, around other people "does that too stay permanent?"

"noooo" he said slow "that can be taken off" he rubbed it off, so there was no red on his fingers "see? It just a part of my reputation" Lydia had been so use to see him, that she found it weird to see Beetlejuice hands without the red-tipped fingers. She was glad that he 'acted' like he putted the red paint back on his finger-tips.

"like the stripes?" Ella asked with a sly smile and pointed at his black and white striped T-shirt.

"you bet it is!" he said to her "I have all of this, because it's the way I like to look" he look at his finger and looked important "I do what I want, because I can"

"heh, wish we other could do that more often" Ella joked to Lydia. A little while after Beetlejuice saw a brown beetle, he quickly slap down and ate it with a loud crunch. Ella flinched with a "EWW! Is that also the part of you reputation?"

"jeeep" BJ smirked and linked his finger off "gross people out and drive them crazy is my kind of-"

"job?" Lydia teased him obviously

"IIIAAK NO!" he gagged high and looked like he was about to throw up. Both girls laughed at him.

"you have a really funny taste of men Lye" Ella whispered to her "but on his own **really** obnoxious way, he is charming"

"haha he's maybe not a prince charming, but he make me laugh" Lydia giggled while she keep a eye on Beetlejuice there was almost inside a bush with a "come back here you!" probably after a new beetle.

"well, is that what drive you wagon" Ella shrugged. Suddenly her phone ring "hallo? Oh hi bro" she put her hand over the phone and said "gonna go, see you guys later"

"bye" Lydia waved after her and was still was annoyed over Ella still not have told, who her brothers names was or where she knew Tom Knight from.

"yeah... bye bye" the ghost said half-hearted and look with a sly smile at her "so what now Babes? Wanna come to the Neitherworld with me?"

"I don't know Beej" she said and looked at her books, she had in her arms "I shall draw something there look natural and make it supernatural later" she blinked and was close to hit herself "what am I saying? Neitherworld is the **best** place to find inspiration to the project"

"when say the three B-words on me!" he snickered

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

"jep, the Neitherwoods is a perfect place for you to find a creature to your drawing" Beetlejuice said when he drove Doomie inside the Neitherwoods "what about draw that ugly ape, you-"

"thing thong is not ugly. Just like you" she cut him off harsh and said the last sweet to him.

"don't say that out loud babes!" he said quick and turn his whole head 160 degrees to see somebody heard her. She raise a eyebrow at him "are you trying to ruin my reputation here?" he did gave her anyway a confident smile, for her sweet comment.

"what about we stop here and see what we find?" she asked him when they both was close to some giant rocks formations.

"sure thing Lyds" he stop Dragster of Doom. They both jumped out and Lydia look around to see if she got any inspiration. She climbed on some rocks to better could draw her drawing. "y'know you can always draw me" Beetlejuice said and floated up in hers shoulder high and pointed at himself "I am supernatural"

"I think you are more than that Beej, but it will look weird if I show my own boyfriend to my project" she laughed with shaking head

"hm. It sound good when you say it like that" he said with a thoughtful face and a goofy smile. "you could just make a animal-"

"hey Beetlejuice" she looked at him "you just gave me a idea"

"great!" he cheered and look over her shoulder, totally invading her personal space "so wanna you gonna draw?"

"a lion"

"lame" he yawned and lost interest

"oh shut it" she pushed him playfully on the ground, where he stayed. She began to draw the outlines to her drawing, while Beetlejuice was going on Beetle-hunt. She bit in her lips before she asked silent; "Beej? Can I ask you a personal question?"

"another Ella question?" he snickered with only his butt could been seen between the rocks, Lydia smiled in a small amusement over the sight.

"no... just me"

"shoot"

"why do you eat beetles? You are the only Neitherworldian I have seen do it" his head pop up between the rock and look odd at her, almost embarrassed, so she quickly added "you don't have to answer, if you don't want to" he walked slow away from the rocks with a fat beetle in his hand, he put it in his jacket pocket and looked at her, with a thing she could only describe as; scared  
_but for what?_

"that... I am about to tell you... it something I have not even told my family" he said slow and serious "it is common that families tell their living days to each others... but I never have"

"why?" she asked him

"because I will not be pitied" he shrugged and look at her with a really serious face "don't pity me Lyds, for it part of the past"

_is that really that big of a deal? Why want he me to promise not to pity him? _  
"okay..." she nodded slow

Beetlejuice manages to snatch a fat beetle before it got away. When he heard that Lydia had another question, he didn't hesitated to make her ask it, while he was close to snatch a new unlucky stray beetle.  
"shoot"

"why do you eat beetles? You are the only Neitherworldian I have seen doing it" he dropped the beetle he just have snatched and it was close to ran away, but he manages to grab it again.  
_knew that question will come sooner or later. _ He stretch his neck so he looked right at her, she look nervous that she maybe had crossed a line.

"you don't have to answer if you don't want to" she said with her eyes down. He raised up from his 'hunting place' and put the beetle in his jacket, he will save it for later.

_Should I lie to her? Not tell her the truth and just give her a more 'nice' story, why I do what I do? _He looked at her _but she had always trusted me, so why should I not do the same with her... because I am afraid the true will make her... pity me._ He didn't know what he should do... so he just decided to tell her the truth and see it will change anything around them, which he surely hope it didn't  
"that... I am about to tell you... it something I have not even told my family" he look serious at her "it is common that families tell their living days to each others... but I never have"

"why?" that question was simple enough

"because I will not be pitied" he shrugged and looked at her "don't pity me Lyds, for it part of the past"

"okay..." she nodded he flew up beside of her, to better could see how she reacted on it all, it had always been hard for him to trust people... but Lydia was different. He wanted to see if she got scared or maybe began to pity him... when he **will **lie if she began to pity him. He sighed deep and began;

"well. Few days after my parents died, I was hunted out of my town" BJ gave her a quick side-look. She didn't look like she will asked him why, she probably just believed that it was some of his pranks want too far... oh he will wish, that was the true reason. "I was forced to leave everything I know and live on my own... it was easy enough first for I could steal food and money" he told her. Even she look at her sketch drawing, he knew she was listening, he could see on the way she looked. She frowned over the word 'stealing', but it didn't look like it bother her much "but soon people figure out it was me and I have to lay low, so stealing was not a option anymore, for you could lose a hand for that"

"it that's why you can take your hands off?" she asked him without looking up "because they was cut off?" he couldn't hold a small chuckle back, for that was actually a good one.

"no. disassemble my body is something I learned here. I was fast enough to get away from stealing" he said with a weak smile. It fainted again when he told;  
"but when you are hungry enough, you get desperate... first I only took food people throw out. Easy and cheap" he began to trace his claw-liked finger over the stone Lydia sat on. It was not easy for him to tell how low he was, when he was alive. "but when the winters came... you are beginning to share you food resource with rats... and in desperate times you do desperate things..."

"you killed the rats to survive?" she asked. this time she looked at him with a small sad look, but with no pity "did you eat the rats?" he nodded, he still remember how he reacted the first time he put the first rat down.

"yes... I was desperate to survive... later the biggest food resources was-"

"beetles" she said for him.

"heh yeah. believe it or not Lyds, I didn't chose to eat what I do today. You do odd things when you will live" he took the half-smash Beetle up he had caught, up from his pocket and looked at it "soon everything I ate, gross or not, just began to taste-"

"good?"

"yeah" he put the beetle in his mouth and swallow it without chewing on it, he was not in the best mood to chew on beetles. "many of those things we do in the afterlife, it's things we had learned in life" he told her and added more silent;  
"same goes for our personality, even it can changes" he make a small sneer to himself for that point, he slowly relaxed and look at her drawing of a pretty good drawing of a lion "try to give it stripes" he said teasing to her. for that comment he had to dough for her flying hand there have tried to punched him playfully.

"it is me or you there make this drawing?" she asked serious, but she still smiled big at him. Her smiled fated a bit when she said; "so that's why you like beetles? Tough, but I will not pity you" she look at him with her dark sunset eyes "you chose your way to live, because you are too stubborn to die. Didn't knew you was such a fighter" the last was said in a tease.

"aww thanks babes" he smiled back, glad she understood him. he couldn't help himself by saying "what about some snakes in the ears?" she gave him 'the look' and he quickly took his hands in defend "kidding" while Lydia began to draw the outlines better up, the poltergeist floated in his own thoughts  
_To stubborn to die...? maybe things had not ended so bad if I wasn't... _he look sad in the ground in few seconds, when he began to be mad at himself;_ I maybe not the one who treasure life when I was alive. _He gave a hidden side-look at Lydia there had her fully attentions on her drawing_ but I treasure hers... and maybe some few others. _He looked at her with sad eyes, he will quickly act like nothing was wrong **if** she looked up_ I don't want her to go, but if she knew how I once was... she will leave me for sure. I can I ever tell her, I had been worse than I am today? _He turned his face away from her, with gritty teeth_ How can I ever tell her, why I did get this curse on me in the first place? Why I was in child state... I don't want her to fear me- _

"food poison?" Lydia's voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked surprised at her sudden 'out of nowhere' question.

"huh?" he asked dump

"maybe beheading?" she keep asking out. He figure out she was wonder out loud, what his dead was. She knew it was rude to ask directly, but she didn't do that, so he allowed it.

"me? Beheading? Are you kidding me Babes?" he chuckled amused and played alone for now "I know I can lose my head-"

"so what about been eating by a snake?" she clapped her fingers together, so they look like a snakes head "you are scared for sandworms"

"sandworms** is **scary. And no, I am not some creatures leftover dinner" he snorted and his literally translation turn him into a sandwich.

"could have fooled me-" she said sarcastic with a teasing look at him

"oh yeah?" he turn back to himself and gave her a challenge look "nono, I was drowned-" he stop himself, but it was already too late.  
_What the hell? She make me spill the beans?! How did she do that?!_ He couldn't even look angry at her, for some kind of way it just felt better for had told her about his dead. Like a weight was taken off his shoulder. So his utterly surprise she didn't look chocked.

"really? Can explain why you hate water" she said with a little smile at him

"I hate **clean **water" he said with crossed arms "but that winter river I was dump into was everything, **but** clean" he wide his eyes a little, when he realized that he **again** told her more there was his attentions. Beetlejuice turned his head back to her and ask slithery harsh "why are you taking it so cool? This is my **dead** we are talking about"

"sorry Beej, but seeing you alive is a little hard for me..." she said with a little embarrassed voice. He had some kind of way seen that coming. It was like for him to see her as a baby. Lydia added;  
"you did said that I should not pity you"

"yeah but-" he tried

"and it part of your past, right?"

"right"

he gave her right and he felt glad over she didn't look at him with other eyes. She still looked at him like nothing had changes, just like he wanted it. He took a new beetle up from his pocket and crushed it loud. Even if he did told some of his past to her, he hunger for beetles was still bigger and he also feel better for had told her it.

"what about me? Was I a accident?" she asked him and when he looked at her, she looked down.

she felt his eyes on her when she had asked the question. She just wanted to know if they friendship was true... maybe even they relationship.

"you was at first... I just needed someone to call me out" she felt her heart sink, when he said that "but when you ask me to be your friend" she looked more hopeful at him and saw he smiled silly over the memories "you really surprised me there. A breather there wanted to be a friends with a deadbeat like me? who have ever heard about that?" Lydia did remembered that most of the first year they knew each other, he used most of his time in her world. She knew now why he did it, because he was afraid, she will send him away for good. But the didn't answer another question.

"so why keep staying with me?" she asked him "you could easily stop coming to me or find someone else, there will call you out"

"believe me Babes, you was not the first breather I visited in Outworld. You was just different... I could be myself around you" he said and began to trail off his words "and I... well, began to care... us been best friends, and all" she smiled at him, even he was not good to tell the truth or his true emotions, he did a pretty good job here. She clapped on the rock, she sat on and he landed beside of her, so she could gave him a hug.

"you are also still my best friend" she said gently to him and added more teasing "even you are my boyfriend"

"your mine too" he said gently back and planted a soft kiss in her forehead "not my boyfriend of course"

"Beej! That was not even funny!" she laughed and pushed him, so he almost fall down again.

"if it wasn't funny, why are you so **Laughing**?!" he yelled big grinned at her. They laugh both in some time, before Lydia make her last touch on her drawing and showed it to Beetlejuice.

"what do you think?" it look like a lion in profile, with a long mane, long pointed ears and a tail-tuft there was way too long than a normal lion. She had put very few snakes behind the ears, just to see how it looked. Beetlejuice scanned with his eyes the drawing really closely. He raise up and jump off the rock in a really impressing jump and he suddenly morph himself into her lion of her drawing.

"I think it just me" he said with a large smirk.

"Deadly-vu!" she gawked with wide eyes and jumped off the stone to take a better look at him "how did you do that?"

"what do you mean? you have seen me doing this before" he snickered

"not by something I have drawn" she began to examine him and noticed that he had gave her drawing creatures some of his own personal touch. The mane was more scruffy, the paws have long claws and-  
"stripes?" she raised a eyebrow at him. His whole body was almost covered in stripes.

"trade mark, Babes" he smiled big "not me without them" he raise himself up on the back-leg and look really impressing "I a real king of the beast!" Lydia quickly took her camera, she have around her neck up to her eyes and said to him;

"freeze!" he literally froze up, so he looked like a prehistoric creature in a iceberg. "haha, not like that!"

"then be more specific!" he said inside the iceberg. He melted up and tried again "like this? Or this? What about this?" he keep making new poses, he even took it so far that he took his paws up to his face and stretch it out like rubber.

"your one of the kind Beej" Lydia giggled at his silliness

"heh, I know" he said with one of his paws up to his chest. Suddenly he lay down on the ground "jump on!"

"what? Serious?" she asked stunned. She have only once tried to ride on him, as a animal.

"serious as a lion" he smiled so all his green teeth could be seen. slowly she climbed on his big back "hang on tight" she took a good grip in his mane "avu! Not that tight!"

"sorry. Wooow!" suddenly he just ran and she quickly leaned closer into his mane, so the wind didn't hit her to much. She most admit, when he first had put in his head, he should move fast, he could surely do it. Lydia was not use to ride, but Beetlejuice was so big that she could barely feel his movement, but she make sure to hold a good grip in him, for he was also so big and there was a long way down from his back. "be care full you don't trip, Beetlejuice!" she yelled to him. Lydia blinked when one of his snake-heads behind his ears looked at her.

"not a snake of a changes" it hissed to her, with a cheap version of Beetlejuice normal voice. She couldn't help but giggle over this. She notice that he have ran into a little meadow with red grass, when he suddenly stopped sharp up, she was not prepared for that, so she ended right on his head and the both looked over-surprised at each other. "heh... look like you are a quit ahead of yourself" he joked to her

"funny B.J. Put me down, your circus lion" she smiled back and he gently lowered his head, so she could climb down. She asked him "can you stay in that form a little longer?"

"anything for you babes" he shrugged. Lydia began to look closer at the beast she had drawn Beetlejuice himself had taken form after. If any other looked at him they will probably feel intimidated of him, because of his long claws, pointed out teeth, and he was a lot bigger than a normal lion. He gave her a little teasing smile;  
"scared Lyds?"

"of you? No" she giggled and played a little with some of the mane, he keep his eyes on her "it just funny to see you like this... I wonder?" she began slowly to pet his mane, she heard him give a small groan of enjoyment from him. She tried to pet his those places, she knew he loved and before she knew it, he have dumped himself on the ground with the same silly look he had, when he realized he have a beating heart "I knew it! Even as a beast, you still a little kitten under my touch"

"oh yeah?" a impish grin appeared on his face and with a little punch with his paw, he have pushed Lydia down to him "come here. let me give you a lion hug" she laugh over his little fun game and wrestle only a little with him, before she lay still in his great beast embrace. He lay himself down on the side and put his right paw over her. She snuggled longer into his big mane and heard a funny noise coming from him. It took some time for her, before she realized what it was.

"your purr" she said with a small laugh

"if you say that out load I will just say you are lying" he purred higher to her. Just to hear him like this, feel his warm fur under her and even fell his protective paws over her, make her slowly fall into sleep. "don't fall asleep on me Babes" Lydia heard Beetlejuice voice said and she quickly snapped out of her slumber.

"sorry.." she crawl gently out from his beast embrace and looked down at him, there look lazy back at her like a cat there bask in the sun "you are just so soft and-"

"hmpf! Do you better like me like this-" he raise up in his full lion size and morphed himself back to his regular form "than this?"

"no" she smiled big and he raised a eyebrow at her, but relaxed again when she hugged him "I love you like this"

"hm.. I can live with that" he hugged her back and grunted silly "if I was alive that is"

* * *

a little more spoilers to the future story with Beetlejuice past- ups! better zip it here.  
you can see Beetlejuice lion design on my DeviantART pages.


	8. Chapter 8: Time to Party

**Beetlejuice and other chareter belong to Tim Burton  
Ella, Angus and Tom(name/personality only) belongs to Fableworld**

* * *

**Time to party**

Beetlejuice told Lydia about Prince Vince's party and of course she said yes, mostly because she thinks it has been a long time she last saw the prince. But Prince Vince's party was a whole month away, so she didn't think about it right now. After Ella has seen Beetlejuice, she allowed him to stay almost all the time, and that did have some consequences...

"boy, I didn't know my picture was **so** creepy!" Ella complained after a poor students have screaming running away from her photos, not knowing who has been in there "Come on, I didn't even know I have 3D effects in my pictures. Do you know how it happens?" Ella asked while she walked beside Lydia and Beetlejuice after school.

"I have my guesses" Lydia said with a glare on Beetlejuice, there snickered and tried to looked innocent.

"I don't know, either" Beetlejuice said to Ella, in a tone like he had no idea. Lydia just knew it was **him** there scared the daylight out from that poor boy. "I'm not allowed to be in your classes" Beetlejuice said and tried to avoid Lydia's 'I'm-so-going-to-kill-you-again' glare.

"you can just sign yourself in, B.J. After all... you just loooove to being in school" Lydia highly teased him, well remembering how he took it, going back to school in the Neitherworld. Beetlejuice make a foul face by that comment and the two girls laughed at him.

"well, where are you two going for the weekend?" Ella ask after they was done by laughing of BJ

"home" Lydia said and looked more clam at Beetlejuice there smiled back "and I shall hold Halloween with B.J, if I can"

"cool, have my guesses your like Halloween Lye" she said with a wink to Lydia, both heard Beetleuice snorted offend and Ella teased him with "and you most **love** it"

"bah! It just funny to see people dress like idiots" he said with his tongue out.

"so most **you** totally fit in" Ella joked, Beetlejuice looked mad at her and Lydia could not hold a laugh back.

The trip home was a lot better because she was in company with Beetlejuice, there didn't hide himself, but sat like a 'normal' man beside her. She was sure the first who jumped off the bus, was the one BJ had 'pop his eyes out' too. She couldn't blame either of them. When she jump off her bus stop, Beetlejuice teleported himself inside the house, probably in form of the clock or maybe a vase. Lydia opened the door and found both her parents in the living-room. "hey dad, hallo Mother" she said and walked over to them with her weekend bag.

"hey pumpkin, how have your schooldays been?" Charles asked her and put his newspaper down. Lydia told them both how her days had been. of course she avoided the parts where her roommate have allow Beetlejuice to stay in their room, that will only give her father new gray hair. She also quick told them that her teacher thinks she was a good student.

"ohh I just knew she will love the school!" Delia cheered happy with her pinched voice.

"I glad you help me to find it mother" Lydia smiled, she was just glad that her roommate was so understanding and the girl Louise have not been after her, since Lydia came up in a fight with her.

"ehm Lydia? Do you still see cousi- I mean B.J?" her father asked with a nervous look, he still didn't like the idea to have 'cousin B.J' so close to his daughter.

"sure. He asked me if he could come to Halloween?" Lydia said and just knew where this was going, by the look on her father's face "we are going to hold it by-"

"I think you shall hold your Halloween party here" Charles quickly interrupted.

"what?" Lydia raised a eyebrow to her father. she **knew** this would happen, her father still don't want her and B.J alone... not if he could help it.

"you know, like last time you hold a Halloween party here?" he said while he fumbled with his fingers.

"when I was twelve years old, you mean?" she said back, he was not going to win this time.

"ohh that sound like a great idea! And we can even ask Mister Beetleman to be our cater again" Delia suddenly came in, probably thinking out loud

"NO!" both Lydia and Charles shouted out loud. They both looked surprise at each other and Lydia quickly said;

"I-I mean he is moved out of town and everything-"

"and he most be a very busy man, Delia"

"it never hurt to ask him" Delia waved them both off and took the home phone up. Lydia eyes darted after Beetlejuice and found him as a painting. He too look like he was going to panic and quickly disappeared out off the painting "hallo? Mister Beetleman?... oh you got his phone too? hm... here Lydia" Delia's happy face faded a bit and gave the phone to Lydia

"thanks" she quickly took the phone and breath relieved over that he manages to get outside, before it ended in a small disaster "hallo?"

"babes, what are we gonna do here? They want me to be they cater and I know they give good money for it" Beetlejuice said quickly

"never think about something else.." she said sarcastic to him

"if he think that, I think he think-" Charles said with a harsh voice, but Lydia cut him off

"it isn't dad" her father look really relieved for this "he really want to be out cater" both her parents look at each other in a good while, before Charles nodded obstinate, Lydia smiled glad back said to BJ in the phone "you got a green light"

"green light?" she could just see for her that he turned into a green light bulb "alright! Do you think they now let me stay for the night?"

"we never know. Bye" she said to him, put the phone back and turned around to see her father with crossed arms

"he better behave himself" he said slightly mad "I will keep a eye on him"

"sure dad. Well I go up to my room" when she have turn her back to them she couldn't stop rolling her eyes of the whole thing. In her room she found the ghost floated few inches over her bed "pyh... I don't think my dad trust you" she said and closed the door after her, Beetlejuice looked upset at her

"agh come one! They trust Mister Beetleman" he whined

"Mister Beetleman was **only** a friend to their daughter" she said to him with her hands on her hip. She smiled at his annoyed look "don't worry, they will soon-"

"when Lyds?" he interrupted and look at her there had sat beside him "I thought this will be piece a cake" he turn into a plump cake "but noooo. Can we just give them the whole bag?" Lydia move a little away from him to see he was kidding. But he was not, he was serious. Dead serious.

"by telling you are a ghost, there have been dead in who know long?" she said with a slightly joking "and not enough with that, you have been around, not only as Mister Beetleman, but also Betty Juice, Odious, Grandpa Beetleman and-"

"I get it! Don't have to spill it like that" he said and crossed his arms.

"no Beetlejuice... we can never tell them that you are a ghost, for they will just make me never to see you again" Lydia lean into him again, to show she was not mad at him, for coming with the suggestion "no one of us want that"

"never Babes" he show his more softer side by kissing her gently, he slowly make her lay down so they look at each other while they lay one they sides in her bed. "so if I come as your cater, I better find some good things in the Shocking mall" Beetlejuice thought out loud

"in the Neitherworld?"

"of course" he shrugged like it was oblivious, he got a annoyed look "but I need money!"

"I have money" she smiled "how much babes?" she show him pretty much money she have saved.

"OH BOY! Give me give me give me-" he tried to get the money, by pinned her down.

"not a changes Beej!" she kicked him in the stomach to get him off, lucky for him, she didn't kick very hard "I hold on to this, to make sure you don't buy something, there are too freaky for my folks" he ended on the her floor and hold himself dramatic for the blow in the stomach. He did come quickly on his feet again and looked upset

"daaaw... you ruin all the fun here Lyds..." she narrow her eyes against him "fine, say the B-words and we see what **boring** things we can find" She only smiled triumph to him, before she lifted her arms up in the air and said loud;

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

they both appeared in the Neitherworld's Shocking mall, where Beeltejuice tried to empress her with some of the things, so she will buy it. Luckily she was most of the time on his side what they brought.  
"hey what about a scream-hat!" the ghost took a brown-green hat on his head and it began to scream "they are just the scream this year"

"uhh spooky. Lets take them" she took the hat together with some few other down in the shopping cart, she walked with. Beetlejuice was too busy to push it himself. "y'know it not that bad as I thought it would be" he said(she rolled her eyes at him) and took a random thing up in his hand

"party people in a can? Can be-" Lydia quickly snatched it out of his hand and back on its place

"no way B.J. It took all my cunning to make my parents believe that the party just went too wild, with those hole your last Party people make in our house" she said with narrow eyes to him, he began to whine over how boring she was;

"but what if the party goes?-"

"we figure something out" she waved off. Still grumbled a little for himself, they brought the last thing Lydia liked and they returned back to her world.  
It was here they by a pure accident a poster there told that the Deezt hold a party, **all** from the town could come too... just so long they took their own drinks with them.

"look like your mom **did** the find something out for you Lyds" he snickered over the idea over the big party "the whole city will come to our party!"

"I hope not..." she said despondent with a look at the poster. She pull herself a little together "well, you better dress you to the party Beej"

"hmm. I could come as a ghost?" he joked and took his own head off. She laughed while she nodded 'no' "no? What about this?" he changes his clothes so he looked like a scarecrow with a light-brown pointy hat, red-brown jacket and some gray-blue pants with few patches here and there. It was (almost) the same outfit he had on him, when he have taken a quick scam job as a scarecrow on a beetle-farm, but this time he had his black boots on.

"that could work" she smiled to him "come, you better do your job as a cater" he changes his scarecrow outfit into the cater outfit and follow her.

"hey and welcome to our Halloween party!" Delia sang with the door when new guest came into the house. She look cheering at Lydia "Lydia dear, can see there are enough punch?" Lydia's costume was a witch there have many resembles to the outfit she had on her, the time she and Beetlejuice have sneaked into the witches lair on Halloween. This time she just had make her hair lay flat down and have a common pointed witch-hat on her head.

"sure" she said and while she walked over to see to the punch(no Nietherworldians) she thought high for herself "wonder where Beetlejuice is. I really hope he is not trying to make a scam or something-"

"juhuu, oh hallo Lydia" Claire came over to her with again a Miss Beautiful costume "I didn't even notice you was, like here"

"it **is** my parents house, Claire" Lydia said smart back.

"hm? Oh whatever. I have been to better party than this one" she said with a giggle, right now Lydia most want to put **her** in the punch "how is it to be, like alone?"

"what do you mean?"

"I have heard you like, hunted him away" she giggled evil "we all know you can never find boys as good as me" Claire took a hold in a boy they stood beside of her, Lydia knew that boy from their prom and unfortunate... he notice her too. "oh? I can see you know each other" Clair said

"yes, she was not worth to get any attention" he huffed

_a perfect match _Lydia thought bitter and wished Beetlejuice was here. Just as she had thought it, Beetlejuice came walking like he own it all. He have not noticed Lydia's company then he asked;  
"hey babes, wanna dance, for you can't dance alone to a tango" he wrapped his arms around her, so she make a small gasp, it was here he noticed Claire and her boyfriend and he almost growled to both of them "what are** you** doing here?"

"who are you?" she asked back in the same mocking tone as him. To Lydia's surprise he didn't answer her and looked straight at the boy, he had once before stand in front off. He smiled nasty "hey Round boy(even the boy was not **that** fat). I can see you remember me" the boy remembered him far to well, for he lost most of his skin color "wanna play some ball with me outside? I'm sure I can... hehe beat you"

_is he actually pick a fight with him? Beetlejuice... don't do it _ Lydia thought and look warning at him, but he avoided her look.

"N-no" the boy shuttled and tried to look brave.

"what? You are scared of-" Claire asked and looked foul at Beetlejuice "that?" again to Lydia's surprise Beetlejuice smile grew wider, he was surely out for make a big malevolent prank

"B.J-" she tried to warn him, but he took his head so close to hers, that only she could hear his voice;

"come one babes" he almost begged "let me have my fun. Outside nobody can see **my **kind of fun. Beside... they are just asking for it" she thought about it for a second.

_He want to use some steam on him... and that will make sure he don't do anything on my parents... but I hope he don't take it too far._  
"hm okay" she finally said and he grinned widely back "oh I can see you have meet my boyfriend" she hugged BJ with a mocking look, a Claire worthy. Her rival gawk "what wrong Claire? Jealous?"

"on him? Eww, like no" she took quick a better look at Beetlejuice and said with two fingers on her nose "he is like so stinky, like that Beetleman guy"

"ohh you hurt my feelings tuts" Beetlejuice gently free himself from Lydia's hug, walked over to Claire and took his hand under her jaw, so she will looked right up in his olive-green eyes. His smile was a mix between seducing and a mock "what about we 'talk' alone, if you know what I mean?"

"eww hands off!" she quickly slapped his red-tipped hands away from her and quickly brushed hers face off like she have dirt on it... Lydia couldn't hold a little giggle back, which she could see make BJ smiled even bigger.

"back off Punk!" Claire's boyfriend yelled and pushed Beetlejuice hard, so he took some step back.

"**who you call a punk?!**" the ghost(not what they know) growled back, Lydia could hear he was not angry, he just played with him.

"hey!" Charles had heard them. He pointed at the two boys "you two. Go out and fresh down"

"sure Mr D, but he started it" Beetlejuice said clam and took his hands up in defend. He was the first there walk outside, the two others follow him, when Charles glared at them. He looked at his daughter

"Lydia. Go outside with them. Call me if it end up in a fight"

"okay dad, but I don't think it will" she more or less lied to her father. She ran quickly outside and saw Beetlejuice walk calmly away, with the other boy right in his heels. She noticed that Claire stood for herself with a mad look "Claire? What are you doing here?" Lydia asked and walked over to her

"watch your boyfriend, like get what he deserve" she huffed back and looked at her boy take a grip in Beetlejuice jacket.

"are you serious?! You actually want them to fight?" Lydia wide her eyes at her rival and when on the the two boys. BJ have manages to twisted himself out of the other boy's grip. Lydia looked angry at Claire there look like she enjoy the 'show' with the two boys "you are more sick than any of us"

"hm. This will maybe also teach you a lesson not to be such a freak" she hissed back and look disguising at her. She look at the boys again and saw that her boyfriend began to punch rapidly after BJ "what is he doing?" Lydia make a small scream of shock when, Beetlejuice got punched right in the face. Without thinking Lydia quickly ran down to them to make them stop.

it had been the ghost's fully attention to make them all go outside, but he had never thought that the punk will follow Claire's every command like a obedient dog. She quickly ordered him to 'teach him a lesson'.  
_Yeah right!_  
First Beetlejuice tried to make his opponent tired or just scare him enough to he ran with his tail between his legs. When the punk have taken a grip in him to probably tired to punch him, Beetlejuice morph snakes out from his hair, his eyes pop out of his skull and he make a manic scream, so the boy quickly let go of him of fear. Unfortunately the plan backfire, for the punk got so scared that he began to attacking him more rabidly.  
_Great! He is a fright-attacker and that is not- _his thought was cut off, when his opponent manages to punch him, right in the face. _What the hell?! Even Lydia punch harder than him! _The ghost thought and even if the punch in the face was light, he still make a whole scene out off it. He began to role around on the ground while his screamed; "OUCH! that hurt! Have mercy! It hurt!" the other boys defends fell quickly and Beetlejuice stopped his acting "not" he snickered nasty and got on his feet again "iiiiit **Showtime!**" since Claire also was there, he didn't turn his juice too much up. He jumped closer to the boy, spin his head, make the snake in the hair again and make some other nasty face affect there could even make a dead-beat ran screaming away. Instead he was frozen in fear, Beetlejuice walked clam over to him and said; "boo" the boy finally took the run for it and BJ fall on the ground in a manic laughter "ahahahahaha! It was so much worth for that sucker punch-"  
his rolling laughter stopped, when he realized that the boy have **not** running away. he have taken a hostage...Lydia "**Let. Go. Of. Her!**" he growled angry and got up on his feet, not afraid to show his inborn power to him anymore. He took a threatening step against him and he took a harder grip around Lydia's neck.

"s-stay back" he said frighting and took Lydia closer as a shield.

"what are you doing? It is him you shall take care off, not her" Claire came over with her hands on her hips

"he-he is n-not human" the boy shuttled terrified. Claire looked at Beetlejuice, but the only thing she saw was a angry boy-freak.

"let go off me-" Lydia tried to fight him off, but he was so scared of the ghost in front of him, that he began to choke her slowly. "Beetlejuice" she whispered with her last few breath. That make the ghost so angry, that he didn't care that there was witness or not to what he did next. He make himself transparent, jump through Lydia(he knew Lydia won't get hurt of it, only shocked) and was right up in the other guy's face, with eyes there burn like toxic fire. The boy tried to run away, "Claire watch out!" screamed Lydia, but he ran into Claire there fell and hit her head against the ground pretty hard. She was unconscious. Beetlejuice didn't let him go far, he turn himself into a big spider, capture the boy with his legs and hold him down with both spider-legs and his furious eyes there could kill. The boy couldn't even move because he was so scared.

"mess with **my **Lyds and **you mess with me**" spider-BJ sneered dangerous, he snapped with his jaw to make his point clear. Only few seconds later he move away from the boy and turned into himself "so piss off before I **will **make you a ghost" he didn't have to say that twice. The boy came on his feet and ran as fast as he could. Beetlejuice snorted; "wimp..." he walk back too the two girls and saw that Claire was conscious again.

"wh-what just happen?" Claire asked dizzy-headed "uhh I am so much going to get him for that!" she slapped Lydia's helping hand away "let go of me Deetz" she took her phone up with the words "I will call my parents and make him pay!" she keep hissing until the duo couldn't hear her anymore. Lydia looked at Beetlejuice there snorted;

"that was that pest problem... what?" he notice her starring

"never seen you so protective" she said and smiled a little "it kinda fit you"

"it does?" he blinked surprised

"a little... just don't make it a habit" she quickly said, give him anger issues was maybe not the best idea with him. his anger disappeared and a concerned look replace it, when he looked at her

"your okay?"

"a bit scared over the whole thing, but I am okay" she said. Lydia quickly hugged him to find comfort for over everything there just have happen. They both walk into the house again, while Beetlejuice keep holding a protecting arm over her. Lydia saw Claire talking in her phone angry. She was just glad it didn't end badder than it could have. Suddenly a song she knew far too well been played.

"hey. That's our song, come on. Let us cut the rug" Beetlejuice said glad to her and drag her out on the floor, he have oblivious forgotten the little incident outside. Lydia smiled and follow him out on the dance floor. They both dance like they was born to it and few other came out to join them on the floor, but it was like the floor only belongs to those two right now.

"you are a pretty good dancer B.J" she teased him laughing and took her arms around his neck.

"you know I am!" he grinned. The song ended and funny enough the same song, they have dance to the prom came up, but there was bigger difference from there to now. Beetlejuice look into her eyes with only love to her. He make her hold him like they did like that time and this time... he was not afraid to love her. Lydia was just lost in his eyes, she was lost in her best friend. "Lyds..." he whispered soft to her and lean closer to her so they noses touch each other

"Beej.." she said gently back and they lips brushes over each other to complete the kiss they both wanted from each other-

"AHEM!" they both snap shocked off their passionately stat and away from each other, when Charles had spoken high up. He look at them both(mostly to Beetlejuice) with narrow eyes and crossed arms. Lydia heard BJ whine low, before he walked over to the wall to stand up of it, to show Charles that he won't make a new move on his daughter... highly to Lydia's disappointment and frustrations over her father's suspicions to Beetlejuice.

"I think your dad have, like boyfriend issues" Claire giggled evil, there have seen it all "can't blame him for that creep"

"why you!" Beetlejuice growled low so only Lydia could hear it "that Claire is a really bug in the hair" he disappeared and Lydia quickly found out where he was when she heard a high-pinched scream from Claire, there ran screaming out with hands in her hair, when she tired to get one... no three spiders out of her hair. She ran as fast as she could out of the house. Lydia couldn't hold a laugh back and few seconds later, Beetlejuice appeared beside of her.

"haha Beetlejuice that was terrible!" she laughed of his triumphed grin "I know. But at least she leaved the party early" he grinned

"wanna have some punch?"

"with you? Everything"

"gosh... that was some party..." the first thing Lydia did, when the party was over and the house cleaned up, was go up in her room and threw herself on her bed "I think I can sleep to the next week, for all there had happen today" even if she didn't see him doing it, she heard Beetlejuice came into the mirror. he **could** hide his entries if he want to, but he wanted her to be heard this time.

"wanna share your sleep with me?" he asked her and grinned "too bad for your parents they don't know I have my **own** entry to their house" she smiled tired over his comment and called him silent out from the Neitherworld. He teleported himself beside of her and lay close into her. Lydia snuggled slowly on his chest where she could feel and hear his heart.

"I think it's good enough... that mean we don't have to think over they-" it knocked on her door and Beetlejuice was quickly gone. It was like her parents just knew, when he visited her.

"Pumpkin? You are asleep?" her father asked and looked slowly into her room.

"no... not yet" she said a little cranky over the interruptions.

"oh I just want to see, how you're doing" he sat beside her and looked really fatherly at her "where did you get that necklace from?" he gently took her spider-necklace in his hand. It was the last anniversary gift Beetlejuice gave to her. She keep it on her all the time, because she saw it as a symbol on they love to each other.

"B.J. He have gave me things in yea-" she stop quickly before she said 'years' "I mean he just think it fit me"

"what do you mean by years? How long have you two seen each other?" unfortunate her father heard, she **did **meant saying years.

"does friendship counts?" she asked a little nervous. He only looked at her and she said "six years"

"really?" he looked surprise over this and look a little thoughtful "well I can't argue with that" he padded Lydia's shoulder fatherly "goodnight Pumpkin"

"goodnight dad" she waved goodnight after him till he close the door. Immateriality she searched for her boyfriend "Beetlejuice?"

"I'm here Lyds" he have only make himself invisible and reappear beside of her. He looked at the door "better keep a eye on old Chucky" one of his eyes popped out of his head. she giggle a little over this comment and BJ look at her with a raised eyebrow

"there you two have one thing in common" she said. She gave back his eyeball and snuggle into him again "you will keep a eye on each other"

"hey. I'm holding a party at my uncle's old disco house. My two cousins will beat it up. Wanna come?" Ella asked some day, when they all walk outside in the beginning to more cold weather. The only one who weren't bother of the colder weather was the ghost... even if Ella didn't know he was that.

"a party?!" Beetlejuice happily said and Lydia made him shut by stomp on his feet.

"when is this party?" Lydia asked whiles the Ghost wincing in pain over that stupid trick.

"Friday." Ella replied "I have also invited my brothers and we can have so much fun!"

"weeell..we shall to a party the next day.." Lydia said unsure. But Beeltejuice knew that there will be nooo fun, for it was Vince party there should till next day.

"Sure we come" Beetlejuice said who again could stand on his feet. Lydia looked evil at him and he would probably had teleported away if not he should keep his cover for actually **being alive **for Ella.

"great!" Ella cheered "who is it you shall to party with, expect from me?"

"Prince Vince. But heee's nooo fun" said Beetlejuice with a childish voice, he slightly flinched from Lydia's glare. Someone seems to be in a bad mood today.

"Prince Vince?! The same prince Vince as you dated?" Ella grinned to Lydia who turned away from the relieved ghost.

"well.. he **is** still my friend, and we have not seen him in a time" said Lydia with a shrug

"that's sets it" Ella said and laid her arms around both of them "you two come to a **real** party with me and next day you just show the prince how to have some fun"

"a girl after my own heart" Beetlejuice said with a fake serious tone. Lydia shook her head of those two but she agreed on the plan.

Beetlejuice was the next coming days send back to the Neitherworld, because he began to make too much trouble at Lydia's school. So now he just makes trouble in the Neitherworld. He made a Jester out of the skeleton outlaw, Jesse Gems. Making the walking lips Lipscum to 'zip it' and gave him a free flying trip... again, and one of his more usually victims, the Mayor marionet turned in a real tap-dancing marionette moron. He only began to lay low when the Mayor **did** send the police force after him for the hundred times, apparently some things never gets old. "AAARRRGGGGHHH!" he screamed panicking loud, away from the police cars with spinning feet.

"you're not getting away this time Beetlebreath!" shouted one of the policemen.

_**shitshitshitshitshiiiit!  
**_He barely felt Lydia was calling on him before it was too late. He literally **ran** into her world  
_**Smack!**_  
_**Crash!**_  
"_**Uff!"**_  
The ghost rubbed his face where he hit head-on a wall. "Nice timing Lyds! You really ran me out of trouble!" he grinned out in the room "huh? Where the heck I am? who turn out the light" the room he was in was pitch-black, so he decided to morph himself into a lamp to see where his was. His eyes wide when he realized where he was, in his worst nightmare. "A CLEANING ROOOOM!" he screamed and before he could do more than that, the door behind him opened and he fell out with few cleaning product falling down on him. He looked into Lydia's surprised face.

"what are you doing in there?" she asked with a surprised voice.

"hehe.. think there are something wrong with the B-words" he said(still laying on the ground) sheepish and decided to changes the subject "sooo, did you begin to miss me?"

"you forgot we are invited to a party today, didn't you?" she asked with amused frown. The Ghost with the Most snorted in denial, still on the floor

"me? Forget? Pff, never"

"suure B.J" she said sarcastic and rolled her eyes. Beetlejuice jumped up and first now he saw what she had on. It was a simple dark purple dress, with a broad belt around her diaphragm. Her sleeves was chiffon, around her neck she had a bat necklace and some of her hair was sat up in a dark-red scarf. In his eyes she was(dare he think it?) beautiful, but she was beautiful **even** if she walked around in a bag.

"wow babes. That you wears are an eye-popper" his eyes popped out for his comment.

"think it your way to said I'm beautiful?" she giggled while he popped his eye back into his skull. he just smiled as response and juiced his own clothes to the same he had to Lydia's Prom (although he have put more of his personal touch on it) and showed his arm so she could take it.

"do you want to company me to this party my dear?" he asked with his British accent, so she began to giggled at him.

"my pleasure" And together they walk into the party.

"Tom? Is that really you?!" Lydia asked stunned, when she and BJ walked into the party.

"hm? Hey Lydia!" Tom called back and waved to the ghost(only Lydia knew this) as well, one of the few humans (beside from Ella) who actually enjoyed Beetlejuice's company "And hallo B.J. it nice to see you both" said the red haired, almost teddy-bear appearance boy, Lydia meet her last year on Miss Shannon school for girls. He was the one who helped her with understanding Beetlejuice odd behavior was a course of love.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" Lydia asked surprised seeing an old friend here "I thought that only Ella's br-" it suddenly hit her and she looked angry over to Ella there almost burst out in laughter. "you! You didn't tell that you ARE **sister** to Tom?!"

"surprise!" Ella Knight finally laughed out. It did cross in Lydia's mind to choke her roommate.

"what? You didn't tell you are my little sister?" Tom asked offended to his still manic laughing sister.

"oh come on Tommy. I thought she could figure it out sooner. Beside it was too much fun to see her face right now. It was **really** hard to resist" she giggled. Tom shakes his head and looked like he forgave his sister. They walked over to say 'hi'(even Lydia still glared at Ella) to the two Knight's sibling's oldest brother Angus, there only was there because he was allowed(by the uncle) to stand behind the bar to give drinks to the others and because he want to keep a eye on his younger siblings. Unlike the two other Knight siblings, he had a more harsh and serious appearance. Lydia quickly noticed that Beetlejuice began to be aggressive around him and she remembered, that it was Angus there have been her 'imaginary dates' voice, so she quickly dragged Beetlejuice away before he did something they both would regret.

"that little mud sucking-" he sneered while she push him away from others ears.

"Beej. He's not the one you think he are" she tried to reason with him, she will rather not have that he pick a fight with the only two, there could stand him, brother.

"I can hear it is him and-"

"it was a trick" she quickly cut him off, he shut up and looked surprised at her "the whole thing I have a another date to the prom was a trick, to make you jealous..."

"so you mean you trick me? Con my up in a corner?" he narrow his eyes at her "You did it all of that, because you knew I will be-"

"jealous, yes..." she looked down in the floor and really hope he forgaved her "I'm sorry Beej, but I will **not** let you win that battle" Beetlejuice didn't say anything in two seconds or five, but when he did he gently lifted her head up, so she looked into his face. He didn't look mad.

"just call me a good loser this time Lyds, for it end well after all" he smiled

"so you are not mad at me?" Lydia blinked

"are you kidding? Why should I be?" he grinned and gave her a small kiss

"I don't know... maybe-"

"Lyds. You think to much" he put a finger on her forehead with a grin, she blinked again over his words and now she smiled too. He took her hand and dragged her back to the others "come on. Let's party!" he began to act a bit more 'nice' around Angus, after Lydia had told him her scam. He even tried to pull some pranks off him, but the only thing Angus did was narrow his eyes against Beetlejuice. Later that evening Bertha, Prudence, and few of Angus friends came to the party. The girls talked about what they have done in the year and the boys laughed over some wise-crack jokes Beetlejuice made up. The whole party was great for Lydia. She danced with both Tom and her other females friends, but all the slow dance was with Beetlejuice only and some few fast dances.

"why does your boy drink like a girl?" Ella suddenly asked Lydia, when they all relaxed their legs for the dancing.

"because when he gets really drunk, he is going over to be a big truth-teller" she said honest and she saw a malevolent look came on Ella's face "don't even think to try drinking him under the table, Ella!" she warned her, but Ella friend waved her off, with an evil Cheshire smile across her face.

"oh don't be so a big party popper" Ella said and walked over to Beetlejuice there stood at the bar, pulling off some jokes to Angus who looked at him with a raised eyebrow and decided to ignore him. Like under the earlier dare-games Ella began to challenges Beetlejuice to a drink-contest. He did go along with it, but Lydia saw he cheated big time. He wasn't dump enough to **get** so drunken, so with almost every short he took, he poked it on a certain way, only Lydia noticed.

_Ha! that sly ghost. He juiced all the alcohol away. _She thought smiling After the tenth drink, Beetlejuice came up with a (fake) boring look and Ella was the one who was drinking under the table.

"okaiy you jackass... you 'hiccup**' **win" she said completely wasted. Beetlejuice smiled in triumph

"did you **really **think you could win a drinking-contest with me, El?" he asked her teasing the drunk young woman.

"ohh shut the hell up you as-!" Ella said blurred and even tried to hit him, but she was too drunk to even stand straight on her feet. Lydia must admit that it was a pretty hilarious sight and now wish she had a camera.

"I think you have enough party for today, Ella. Tom, take her home" Angus interrupted her harsh, before his younger sister could attempt another pitiful attack. Tom took her around his arms and dragged her away from the laughing ghost.

"I have to take her home, what about you Lydia?" he asked and turned his eyes to Lydia who tried her hardest not to laugh of Ella "I heard you said to your parents that you don't come home in this weekend?"

"she stays with me T.K" Beetlejuice said, still chuckling and pointed at himself.

"alright" Tom said smiling "it was nice to seeing you again. see you two later" Tom walked away with Ella, there began to insulted Beetlejuice for winning, and Tom gave Bertha a goodbye kiss, before he went out with Ell,a who still kept throwing insults to BJ and also to her older brother. Angus soon followed since he was the only one with a car of the siblings and he gave the bar-duty to one of his friends. The party soon ended soon after the Knight's was going. Lydia most admit it has been darn fun, especially with the wasted Ella part.

"say the magic B-word, Babes" whispered Beetlejuice to her while they walked away from the disco house.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." she said and they ended close to the darkened roadhouse, there were no lights on inside. "do you think everyone is sleeping?" Lydia asked silent and look at the place she knew Jacques and Ginger's room was.

"guess so. I'm also want it that way, they are beginning to bugging(turn into a bug and back) me because they think, I look different" he looked down at himself and sniffed to himself "still smell the same though" She chuckled of his last remark and asked with a slight frown

"you haven't been so much home the time you have been with me have you?"

"nah. It's beginning not to feel like home, maybe it time to find a new gross place to live?"

"don't ever move Beej. I like it here" she said while they walked silent inside.

"whatever you say Lyds" he smiled back. Beetlejuice's home was exactly how she remembering it, trash all over the place, a great sight that BJ loves being a messy-head **and** he hates cleaning. of course they have cleaned him room once but that couldn't been seen anymore. Still Lydia likes this place, she'll never know what she will find. She followed Beetlejuice into his bed room, also looking like itself, although she could clearly see that his coffin-bed hasn't been used quite some time. a big layer of dusk was on the bed´s sheets. "ehm.. better check for bedbugs" Beetlejuice said with a frown and transform himself to a vacuum cleaner and sucked everything there was alive up in the bed. He transformed back and burped loud out from whatever he ate. "night-snack. Y'know I love it" he smirked with a lick around his mouth, Lydia just grinned at him with a "ewww".

It was dark outside, but Lydia couldn't sleep, because of to many things in her head. She looked up to the place she knew Beetlejuice head was and she didn't hear him snore, so she took the changes to ask slowly;  
"Beej?"

"hm?" she hear him answer back. He didn't sleep either.

"I can't sleep" she muttered out in the dark, feeling his eyes on her. Before they have walked in bed, he had juiced it bigger so they both have elbow-space.

"because of the bedbugs?" he asked slightly teasing.

"you ate them all" she giggled, but she hesitated with a question she for quite some time have been wondering about "do...do you think we can get... children" she always wanted some and it would be perfect, if it was with him. She turned her eyes to him and even in the dark she could see he was shocked with wide eyes over her question. He turned his head away.

"no..." he said silent "dead cannot... give life"

"but I have seen children here, Beej. Are they...?"

"reborn like me...?" he finished her question and nodded slowly "yes. Only few here are children there has been killed or stillborn. But all here will grow up as a human does and they can decided which age they want to be in, mom and pa was one of the few, who chose being reborn as adults" he chuckled sad "the sad thing is that, no women down here can't give birth. Me and my brother is not really born here, we just was 'here' someday with our parents"

"I see..." she felt sad over that she could never be mother to Beetlejuice's children. But he unfortunately got a point.

"I thought you knew this Lyds..." he said and looked at her

"I have a idea, it will be like that... but I have to be sure" Lydia have some kind of way always knew, but seeing kids in the Neitherworld have make her unsure in older ages. The moons over the Neitherworld slowly began to shine inside his window. She looked at the ghost beside of her and she saw he still have open eyes. He look thoughtful and she guessed he still think over what she have said. "Beej?" she ask again

"yeah?"

"do you want kids?" she asked him and she could see that his face harden quick, but when he smiled silly to her... to hide what he truly felt.

"are you sure you asking the right guy for that Babes?"

"I'm serious here" she said a hold his eyes with hers "do you?" he really tried to hold his facades up, but finally they broke down. He sighed and look a little sad at her.

"once... yes" he said honest and told "when I was a living man, I dreamed once to have a bunch a kids, maybe only two, but one was too little" she smiled over this, but fade when she saw his face "I never got kids... the one I thought I will someday have kids with... didn't feel the same for me" Lydia felt a little envy over hearing this, but she anyway ask;

"who was she?"

"her name was Serena. Pretty girl and everything... I first tried to help her though a grief for losing-... her man" she saw a quick guilty in his eyes, but it disappeared fast "heh... I really thought she was the one and all... but she still love him and when she figure out that I have more spark than him" he sighed and look out of the window "well, let us just say she make sure I didn't trust women on the same way again"

"that sad Beej..." Lydia said truly "so did it mean you don't trust me either?" his head almost snap his neck when he turned his head quick to look at her and said;

"you... you are different. I will do anything for. Even fighting against a sandworm" he added and shivered by the thought fighting a sandworm. he took her into him. "how different, I don't know... maybe because you still is alive and all" he joked to make the sad aura go away.

"oh you think? I think it because I am strange and usually" she giggle sarcastic to do the same. She cuddle closer to him and kiss his jaw soft "and you just like it" Lydia could feel his heart beat weak. She knew that he love the beating in his chest and be really with him was tempting right now. Lydia didn't even manages to make her move before he said in a whisper;

"let it die"

"why Beej? You never want it to" it surprise her dearly

"I don't take the changes that-" he flinch slightly, when he probably feel it beat slower "somebody to the party, can maybe hear it" she lay herself closely on his chest to follow up, how his heart died out. She could feel on Beetlejuice it was hard for him to let it die out, for they both have figure out, that it could be 'hold alive' in around a week, only to be been close to each other. She knew it was long time since he last had let stop and she could feel on Beetlejuice movement under her head, that it was smaller torture for him to let it die out... maybe it feel like dieing again?

"I can't hear it anymore" she said after few minutes later.

"good..." he said with a hollow voice, it didn't look like 'good' in his face. "man, I have always hated this part of it. It always make me feel so empty" he began slowly massage his chest with a annoyed look. Lydia didn't liked seeing him like this, so she gave him a comforting kiss on his lips. He remove slightly away with the words; "not too much Babes. Don't wanna have you recharge it" they both look at his chest, maybe with the same thought. She smiled sad to him;

"you just don't take the changes, huh?"

"no Lyds" he said and lay himself down. He gave her a small wink with his hand to her and she cuddle to him. "dead man with a beating heart? It can be seen as a bad omen" he said quit serious and when smiled to her when he make her lay closer to him, so she substitute her heart to him "but I will have it back, even if it meant seven years of bad luck" he gently caress her her back, like she loved it. Lydia smiled and gave him a small kiss before she fell asleep in his protective cool arms.

The next morning, Lydia was the first who woke up. She looked at Beetlejuice there still sleep in his dead-silent slumber. She gave him a small kiss on the nose and he began to snore REALLY loud. A thing he only did, then he was half-awake. Instead wakening him, she walked downstairs and began to see if there was any food there didn't move.  
_Look like Jacques have been in here. He most have taken the changes to clean up out here, since Beetlejuice is not so much here anymore _she thought when she found some edible food and took some egg, bacon and bread out from the cleaned refrigerator and began to make some breakfast to herself.

"hey whatcha cocking?" Beetlejuice asked while he came yawning inside the room, still with his Beetle-patten night-clothes.

"egg, bacon with toasted bread" she replied, and added not really looking at him because the bacon was done and should be removed from the frying pan "don't know what you wanted, but I saw some rotten things in your closet" she pointed at the closet where something, almost green could be spotted at the opening. she sat down with her breakfast and he looked between to closet and her food.

"can you share?" he ask quiet, that quite surprised her.

_he just turned down for something gross?!_  
"are you sure?" she asked still confused of his request, sure she have seen him eat normal food, but she knew better than anyone that he preferred his food at least a few weeks old, before sitting his teeth in it.

"just want to try it, before I say I don't like it" he defended himself and sat down beside her. she gave him some of her food and he looked for a moment at it, as if he was wondering how to do with it, she must admit that his face looked quite adorable, she did not say it however for he hated cute words to himself. Finally he opened his mouth and with one bite he had swallow it.

"well?" she asked while he looked thoughtfully over the taste from the food.

"taste good though, but I still think I take the food in my closet" and he went for the green thing inside the closet. she laughed over that

_something never changes_

"hey come back here! You are not breakfast to go!" Beetlejuice almost jumped In to the cabinet to get his breakfast there apparently took the run for it. There was heard a loud 'smack!' and he came out with a flat green 'pizza'. He grinned triumph "hm, road-pizza to me. Wanna have a bite?" he sat down and show it to her.

"ehh, no thanks Beej. I think it will just bite back" she joke to him and move a little away from his food. He shrugged and began to eat it like a staved dog. _  
He have never have tables manners either _she thought amusing and eat her own in a more mannered way. When they both was done she said "well. I better get dress-" Lydia make a small gasp, then his head was near her, while he still sat on his chair. He slightly sniffed to her

"you need a bath" he said while he walk over to her and his neck and head returned back to more human state.

"it first time I heard you **want** me to take a bath" she smiled with her hands on her hip "is there a reason?"

"yeah" he scratched his hair so some beetles and a single spider came flying out "I can smell my own scent on you Lyds. I usually don't care about it, but this time I am"

"I don't smell that much" she remarked with a teasing smile. He send her only a concerned look, he had probably his reasons to tell her this "but I think you are right. I take a quick bath at with my parents home... I just hope they don't see me" while she walk out of the kitchen, she heard him snap with his finger surely to get his striped suit on him. She said his name three times and both of them ended in her parents house. Lydia look at Beetlejuice there immateriality floated though the floor and came up again few seconds later.

"they are not home Lyds" he said and float up to her side. He lay on his stomach with crossed arms. "they most be out and shopping or something" she walked over to her closet and took some new clothes and smiled to him there watched her

"wanna come?-" Lydia couldn't hold a smile back when he flinched over the thought to be clean "still don't like like the thought?"

"no" he said honest, even she have make him take a bath of his free will, he still prefer to be dirty. He grinned "think it best I stay here, if you know what I mean?"

"I know" she smiled back to him and walked out to take a quick shower. Some minutes later she came out with fresh showered hair and some new clothes on her, there was a black dress. "Beetlejuice!" she saw him try to make a prank with a old bucket with water over the door. He got so surprised over her outburst, that he was close to fall for his own trick, but he did manages to get away before he got the bucket over him.

"oh.. ehh hehe... hey Babes" he said sheepish and tried to look innocent. She looked at him with narrow eyes and he looked like a little child on the floor.

"you better clean up after yourself, before I reconsider to yell at you"

"but Lyyyds" he tried to explain with a whine

"Beetlejuice, just do it!" he mumble some incoherently and snapped with his finger, so it could not be seen he had tried to make a prank. She smiled gladly that he did listen to her and said like it had never happen;  
"well, we better go back to your home. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice"

back in the Road house and the way out of the door, they heard Jacques come back from his morning run. "ah! Miss Lydia. It nice tou see youa again" he said happy and stopped beside them.

"thank you Jacques" she said smiling to the skeleton "but I'm afraid, we can stay and talk"

"where ar youar going?" he asked

"to Prince Vince party" she told with a faint smile.

"Lydia, you never come this early in the morning" Ginger said there came out from the house "you look fantastic in that dress!-"

"she came yesterday" Beetlejuice said without even seeing what he was doing to Lydia's surprise. Was he just revealing they were a couple to them?

"what? I didn't hear you come in" Ginger said to Lydia and before Lydia could answer, Beetlejuice made a short laugh and said

"she sleep with me! What did you expect?"  
silent...dead silent.  
Ginger and Jacques first looked dump at both Lydia and Beetlejuice. then they began to look terrified.

"he meant I slept on the couch" Lydia quickly laughed silly, to save Beetlejuice hide "it was too late for me to take a bus home, so he let me sleep on the couch tonight"

"I zee.." said Jacques slow, still looking bit upset "well..you two harve fun to thee party" and he jogged away, still looking very strange at them. Ginger hesitating before she walked inside.

"thanks bye" she waved them of and pushed Beetlejuice over to Doomie. Funny enough, he hadn't said a word, since she helped him out of the awkward moment. They drove in silence for some time.

"why did you say you slept on the couch?" Beetlejuice asked suddenly, he sounded a bit offended she saved him… again.

"because you just told them we is together" she said

"yeah, so?" she was stunned over his word. She turned her head and saw into his serious green-yellow eyes

"but we never showed anyone in the entire Neitherworld, that we are together" Doomie honked offend "expect for you Dommie" he was quiet for a moment, then said in his rare honesty

"I did that for protect you... not because I'm **embarrassed** over you"

"so did I..." he looked at her with a small amused smile"looks like we are even"

"yep... but why did you so say it in front of Jacques and Ginger?" He snorted, glanced back to where the Road house were

"those two will not rat us out They are maybe annoying and stupid as a stone, but a threat? No way!" she giggled

"alright, but I don't think we should throw it like that to them, let them get it; with baby step" Lydia couldn't help but laugh, when he turned into a baby, asking

"how small baby steps?" before turning back with a big grin over his face.

* * *

one thing at the time, as you can see I have make Charles the protective daddy and finally I can tell you that Tommy Knight(T.K), you first time read in "the last year" is the older brother to Ella!

how many of you saw that coming? you can see images of Ella, if you are interest on my DeviantART site.  
that was really close Beetlejuice throw a bomb on both his neighbors and maybe also Lydia XD


End file.
